Jigoku Riza
by Serleena
Summary: Pour expier une lourde faute, Riza doit endosser un nouveau rôle, assez particuliers. Crossover avec Jigoku Shoujo.
1. La fille des enfers

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes. Mon inspi étant finalement de retour, je vous sers donc une nouvelle fic, qui comme on s'en doute sera Royai. Cette histoire est donc un crossover avec le manga Jigoko Shoujo, La fille des enfers en français.**

**Disclaimer pour toute la fic : les persos FMA ne sont pas à moi.**

**Bonne lecture ^^.**

* * *

L'enfer. C'est le nom caché de l'armée. Connu de ses seuls membres. L'enfer pour la discipline que cela implique, l'enfer pour les missions dangereuses ou morbides qu'on leur donnait, l'enfer parce que les militaires n'ont pas forcément une bonne image auprès du peuple, en particuliers les alchimistes d'État. Et dans cet enfer, cela devait bien faire dix ans que Riza Hawkeye y était. Elle avait vu de tout : des vols aux viols en passant par les meurtres, des affaires de drogues aux kidnapping, des évasions de détenus dangereux et surtout la guerre. Affreuse, horrible, indescriptible, invivable, marquante. De tous ceux qui avaient connu le front, aucun n'en était ressorti indemne. Que ce soit physiquement ou moralement.

Les rêves s'étaient brisés à la guerre comme les vagues de la mer se brisaient sur les rochers : avec violence, avec cruauté. Tel le sel qui ronge le rocher, la guerre les avaient rongés eux aussi. Rongé leur mental, leurs forces, leur innocence. Lentement mais sûrement. Les soldats avaient vécu dans un autre monde, le pire des mondes, et revenir à la normale n'avait pas été facile, pour ne pas dire impossible. Pouvait-on vivre comme tout le monde avec du sang sur les mains ? Avec des images de mort devant les yeux, les oreilles remplis de cris de douleur, d'incompréhension et de terreur ? Les militaires essayent en tout cas. Pas le choix en même temps.

Et la voilà toujours là, toujours prête à sortir ses instruments de morts. Lieutenant de son état, elle est principalement la garde du corps de son supérieur, le ténébreux colonel Roy Mustang. Lui aussi survivant de la guerre d'Ishbal, monstrueux génocide dont les raisons sont mal connues, lui aussi stigmatisé à vie. Roy a un but dans la vie, qui a quelque peu évolué avec le passage à la guerre : il veut devenir généralissime, afin que le pays ne connaisse plus jamais une horreur pareille. Pour que les choses changent, s'améliorent. Malgré ses rêves d'enfance fracassés par le conflit, Mustang reste un idéaliste. Il veut croire que tout peut changer, qu'il peut changer le monde. C'est son rêve, sa raison de vivre. Sinon, à quoi bon continuer d'exister ?

Riza qui l'a connu adolescent, avec ce même désir de protéger les gens, l'a suivi à l'armée après la mort de son père, seule famille qui lui restait. Elle a juré de le protéger, de l'aider à atteindre son objectif. Elle a gravi les échelons avec lui. Tout vu pour lui, tout enduré pour lui. C'est pour lui qu'elle est dans cet enfer. Pour tenter de le transformer en paradis. Aujourd'hui, les voilà de nouveau sur le terrain. La face concrète de leur enfer, celle où tout peut arriver. L'ordre de mission leur est parvenu depuis près d'une semaine à présent. Un gang qui terrorise tout un village.

« _Quel trou paumé … même mon village natal ne semble pas aussi isolé que celui-là._ » pensa Riza Hawkeye ce soir-là.

L'endroit était en effet loin de tout : la gare la plus proche était dans un autre village à six kilomètres. Autour, que des plaines vertes. Les gens d'ici seraient complètement coupés du monde sans les journaux. Même pas une seule radio, faute d'électricité. Les hommes de Mustang ont eut l'impression de débarquer au siècle dernier. A son début pour être précise. L'auberge qui les a accueilli n'est pas inconfortable, mais prendre ne serait-ce qu'une douche relève de la croix et de la bannière. Située dans une cabane au fonds de la cour, l'eau doit être chauffée pendant longtemps, autrement elle reste glacée.

Idem pour les toilettes, il faut sortir. Et les militaires n'ayant pas spécialement de temps à perdre à réchauffer de l'eau, la toilette est donc souvent sommaire : un gant imbibé d'eau dans un récipient sur la commode de la chambre, et roulez jeunesse.

« _C'est dans ces moments-là qu'on bénit le progrès. _»

Accoudée à la fenêtre de sa chambre, Riza regardait le soleil se coucher. La journée avait été bonne : le repaire du gang avait été découvert, et demain ils iraient les cueillir. Une mission de plus accomplie, un rapport en plus pour le colonel. Lui qui vénère la paperasserie … elle le lui rends bien tiens. La blonde soupira. Quelle corvée que de faire remplir un simple bout de papier à son supérieur ! Parfois elle avait l'impression d'être une préceptrice tentant de faire exécuter ses devoirs à son élève. Et Roy serait dans le rôle de l'écolier spécialiste de l'école buissonnière. Quelles excuses il ne lui inventait pas …

« Me suis perdu. » lui avait-il dit une fois.

Mais bien sûr, et elle elle dansait sur la tête. Tsssk …. quand Roy sentait qu'elle allait vraiment s'énerver, il lui sortait sa meilleure arme. Une bouille tout mignonne, enfantine, façon chaton mouillé. Avec la voix assortie s'il vous plaît. Riza ne savait pas y résister. Enfin. Le soleil s'était complètement couché à présent. Les premières étoiles faisaient timidement leur entrée. Bon, l'heure était venue de se coucher. Les militaires avaient une rude journée demain. Riza referma donc sa fenêtre, et se dirigea vers son lit. Hayate lui, se trouvait déjà dans son panier. La lieutenante alluma sa lampe de chevet, éteignit la lumière du plafonds et vint se faufiler sous la couverture. Elle souhaita la bonne nuit à son chien, puis éteignit.

* * *

Le jour suivant, Hawkeye fut la première levée, comme d'habitude. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle pensa à ce qu'ils allaient faire aujourd'hui, la blonde eut un mauvais pressentiment. Quelque chose allait clocher, elle le sentait. La jeune femme commença à déjeuner. Havoc fut le second à la rejoindre, quoique pas très bien réveillé encore. Il salua sa supérieure, et s'installa en face de Riza. Petit à petit, l'équipe arriva. Le petit-déjeuner se passa en silence. Lorsque les soldats se réunirent, ou plutôt s'entassèrent dans une chambre pour un briefing, Riza ressentit encore ce pressentiment.

« _Quelque chose va mal se passer aujourd'hui. Si seulement j'arrivais à savoir quoi ... _» se dit-elle.

Roy expliquait le plan d'action. Il s'agissait de d'attaquer le gang sur plusieurs fronts. L'alchimie de Mustang ferait encore une fois une grande partie du travail. Pour ce qu'ils avaient pu savoir, aucun alchimiste ne comptait dans les rangs ennemis, ce qui était toujours un bon point. Le temps serait sec, ce qui était tout autant appréciable. Les habitués savent de quoi je parle. Riza fut tirée de ses réflexions par ses collègues qui se levaient.

« Quelque chose ne va pas Hawkeye ? » interrogea Roy une fois tout le monde parti.

« Non tout va bien monsieur. » répondit le lieutenant.

Mais le colonel ne fut pas dupe. Depuis le temps, il avait appris à déchiffrer l'expression de son regard. Il avait bien noté qu'elle était préoccupée.

« Si vous avez découvert une faille dans mon plan, j'aime autant le savoir avant qu'on y aille. » insista Roy.

« Ce n'est pas ça. Je suis juste un peu préoccupée, mais ça n'a rien à voir. » s'entêta Hawkeye.

Roy inspira. Bon, aux grands maux les grands remèdes.

« Riza, je ne suis pas idiot. Depuis le temps je sais parfaitement bien quand tu es inquiètes. »

Aïe, pensa-t-elle. S'il se mettait à l'appeler par son prénom et à la tutoyer, Riza se doutait qu'il finirait par lui tirer les vers du nez.

« Mais ce n'est rien vraiment. »

« A d'autres. Allez dis-moi ce qui cloche, je veux le savoir parce que quand tu as une intuition, elle est souvent bonne. » continua Mustang.

Riza le regarda un moment. Roy affichait un visage bienveillant, le même lorsqu'elle lui confiait ses soucis adolescente. Le brun avait souvent joué un rôle de grand-frère auprès d'elle. Seulement Riza le considérait comme étant bien plus que cela. Le lieutenant soupira.

« J'ai simplement un mauvais pressentiment depuis que je me suis levée. » céda la blonde.

Roy plissa les yeux. Il ferait encore plus attention dans ce cas. Toujours est-il qu'il leur fallait y aller à présent. Les deux militaires quittèrent donc la chambre, rejoignant leurs camarades en bas. L'équipe fit route vers le repaire du gang. Une ancienne ferme située au fonds du village. Non loin de là, un petit bois. Il serait parfait pour camoufler les véhicules, et arriver sans se faire repérer. Les militaires prirent leurs armes, Roy enfila ses gants. Puis ils avancèrent prudemment, vers la ferme. Mustang fit sauter la porte une fois que ses hommes furent à leur place.

« Vous êtes cernés ! Rendez-vous avant qu'on ne fasse feu ! » lança-t-il.

Surtout lui. Et les bandits n'aimeraient pas voir ça. Toutefois, ils furent les premiers à faire feu. Les militaires ripostèrent aussitôt. Cachés dans leur maisons, les villageois entendaient les coups de feu avec un certaine angoisse. Ils avaient accueilli la venue des soldats avec soulagement. Les malheureux n'en pouvaient plus de ces hommes qui pillaient leurs ressources et les terrorisaient. Ils espéraient donc de tout cœur être débarrassés de cette plaie une fois pour toutes. Dans la fermette, Roy attendit une occasion de lancer une première attaque alchimique. Comme souvent, ce fut son lieutenant qui la lui fournit. Mustang envoya une étincelle dans l'endroit, et une explosion surprit l'adversaire.

Le colonel en avait fait valdinguer quelques uns. Profitant de l'effet de surprise, il renchérit. Cette fois les flammes jaillirent, se déployant tel un éventail et obligeant l'adversaire à bouger. Le feu les contraignait à quitter l'abri derrière lequel ils pouvaient tirer. Havoc les avait dans son champ de vision. Il tira, pour faire comprendre au gang que c'était terminé. Un pet de travers et la prochaine balle irait dans la chair. Cerné par l'incendie, dans l'angle de tir des militaires le gang ne pouvait plus réagir. C'était bien fini. Riza poussa un discret soupir de soulagement. Il semblerait que pour cette fois, son intuition n'était pas fondée. Elle aimait mieux ça.

* * *

Hélas … ce qu'elle n'avait pas vu, ni personne d'ailleurs occupé à passer les menottes au gang, c'est que les flammes avaient délaissée la ferme pour une autre cible. Le bâtiment juste à côté, autrement plus important. Avide, le feu entama la porte de bois. Il se fraya un passage grâce au parquet, et atteignit des sacs qu'il entreprit immédiatement de mordre. Nourri de la sorte, le feu se répandit. L'intérieur entier s'embrasa.

« On dirait que les coups de feu se sont arrêtés. » constata quelqu'un au village.

« Ils les ont eu vous croyez ? » demanda une dame âgée.

« Y'a pas trente-six façons de le savoir. » répondit un homme.

Il avança. Curieux, ses voisins lui emboîtèrent le pas. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la fermette, les soldats finissaient de capturer les membres du gang. Le soulagement se peignit sur le visage des habitants.

« Hé … c'est moi ou ça sent la nourriture qui crame ? » interrogea quelqu'un.

« OH NON NOTRE ENTREPOT !!! » cria une femme.

Le soulagement fit place à la peur. Les flammes sortaient déjà par les fenêtres du bâtiment. Autrement dit, il était déjà trop tard pour espérer sauver quoi que ce soit.

« Qu'y avait-il là-dedans ? » questionna Roy.

« Nos réserves de nourriture ! » fit une mère de famille.

« C'est vous ... » enchaîna un homme.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Mustang.

« Vous êtes l'alchimiste du feu, c'est donc vous qui avez provoqué cet incendie ! »

Ce fut alors un tollé général. Les habitants se mirent tous à crier contre le Flame alchemist.

« Mais vous êtes complètement inconscient ! Utiliser votre alchimie alors que tout peut brûler si facilement ici ! »

« Qu'allons-nous manger l'hiver ! Tout est de votre faute ! »

« Nous allons mourir de faim à cause de vous ! »

« Vous allez nous payer ça ! »

« Allons allons calmez-vous ! L'armée vous dédommagera. » répondit Roy d'une voix forte pour se faire entendre.

« Quand ? Au printemps ? On sait tous ici le temps que mets l'administration à se décider ! Non moi je dis qu'il doit payer maintenant ! » lança homme d'une quarantaine d'années.

La foule fut d'accord et commença à avancer vers les soldats. Ceux-ci, pratiquement à court de munitions et ne voulant surtout pas leur tirer dessus, commencèrent à se regrouper. Roy tenta de les calmer, en vain. Il décida alors de créer un mur de flammes, comme il l'avait fait dans un campement Ishbal. Malheureusement, cela eut tout l'effet inverse.

« Non mais c'est qu'il veut nous cramer nous aussi maintenant ! Attends un peu espèce de chalumeau déglingué ! »

La personne qui parla ainsi ramassa une pierre, qu'elle lança droit sur Mustang. Ce dernier écarta la tête. Les villageois ramassèrent à leur tour des pierres. Riza tira en l'air, essayant à son tour d'apaiser l'ardeur de la foule. Mais une pierre heurta son bras. Black Hayate gronda, prêt à bondir sur l'insolent.

« REPLI ! » s'écria Mustang.

Son équipe ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Laissant là les gangsters qu'ils n'avaient pas eu le temps d'embarquer, les soldats décampèrent. Les villageois se mirent à les poursuivre, les bombardant de pierres. Ils étaient devenus littéralement fous par la perte de leurs réserves de nourriture.

« Ces gens sont complètement malades ! On leur sauve la peau et eux ils nous caillassent ! » s'exclama Havoc.

D'autres personnes apprirent la nouvelle, et furent dans le même état de rage. Tant et si bien que les militaires furent contraints de se séparer. Roy se retrouva avec Riza près des lavoirs. Ils se tournèrent pour découvrir les villageois arriver. Riza reçut une pierre à l'épaule. Hayate aboya de toutes ses forces.

* * *

« Hawkeye ! »

Mustang tourna vers les gens un regard des plus flamboyants. Personne … ne touchait … à un des subordonnés. Et surtout pas celui-là. Son bras se tendit, les doigts claquèrent et une explosion retentit.

« VOUS ALLEZ VOUS CALMER OUI ?!! » tonna le colonel.

Mais … ce fut une détonation qui lui répondit. Roy écarquilla les yeux. Une douleur fulgurante l'envahit, et il se sentit basculer en arrière sous le regard horrifié de Riza. Un long cri sorti de sa gorge, en même temps qu'elle se précipitait vers lui. Le coup de feu avait calmé les villageois qui réalisèrent ce qu'ils venaient de commettre.

« ROY !» s'écria Riza.

Le beau visage était tordu par la douleur. Le sang envahissait son uniforme. Riza souleva sa chère tête brune.

« Tu … avais raison … encore une fois.» articula Mustang.

Il parlait de son pressentiment. Eh oui, une fois de plus son instinct avait vu juste : quelque chose de mauvais s'était produit.

« Pardonne-moi ma belle … je n'ai pas tenu ma promesse … tu … m'excusera auprès des autres. Ma Riza …» reprit Roy en posant une main sur la joue de son lieutenant.

« Non … non non non accroche-toi ! On va te tirer de là, alors tiens bon !» le supplia Riza.

« Ce n'est … pas moi … qui décide. Surtout … sois heureuse … je t'aime.»

Un dernier souffle, et les yeux sombres si pleins de vie s'éteignirent. Les paupières se fermèrent pour de bon cette fois. Riza le regardait, pétrifié. Non … non il ne pouvait pas, il ne fallait pas, il n'avait pas le droit !

« ROY ! Réveille-toi bon dieu, ouvre les yeux ! Tu ne peux pas mourir tu n'as pas le droit ! Je t'interdis de me laisser toute seule, alors reprends-toi ou c'est moi qui te tuerais !» s'écria la blonde.

Malheureusement, le lieutenant avait beau le secouer, le menacer rien n'y fit. Déjà il se refroidissait. Son précieux colonel, la personne qui comptait le plus pour elle n'était plus de ce monde. Hayate poussa un hurlement qui couvrit les pleurs de sa maîtresse.

« Merde … là je crois qu'on a exagéré.» fit un villageois.

Sa voix tira Riza de son chagrin. Elle darda vers la foule son regard le plus meurtrier.

« Vous …. BANDE DE SAUVAGES REGARDEZ CE QUE VOUS AVEZ FAIT !» hurla-t-elle.

C'était de leur faute, ils venaient de briser sa vie en tuant son grand amour. Qu'allait-elle devenir sans Roy ? Une rage, intense, meurtrière, dévastatrice et incontrôlable envahit le cœur de la jeune femme. Ça allait se payer … et au prix fort. Riza serra les dents à se les briser. Ses mains partirent dans son dos, pour rejaillir avec deux armes. Les doigts appuyèrent aussitôt sur les gâchettes. Des gens tombèrent rapidement, les autres prirent la fuite en hurlant. Riza se leva puis se lança à leur poursuite.

Totalement aveuglée par la haine, elle tirait sur tout ce qui ne portait pas un uniforme comme le sien. Ce fut la terreur dans le village. Lorsque Riza eut épuisé ses premiers chargeurs, elle entra dans un bar. Là elle prit plusieurs bouteilles d'alcool. La blonde déchira ensuite sa veste, et en mit des morceaux dans les goulots. Une fois qu'elle les eut allumés, elle les lança dans les vitres des maisons autour d'elle. Ceux qui ressortaient se faisait abattre.

« Vous allez rôtir en enfer, tas de barbares galeux !» rugit Riza.

Les flammes gagnèrent rapidement les maisons à côté, la plupart étant en bois. Riza massacrait tous les villageois. Certains décidèrent tout de même de réagir. Des hommes empoignèrent un fusil, avec la ferme intention de stopper cette furie. Cependant, Hawkeye avait plus d'expérience qu'eux en la matière. Sans compter que sa haine aveugle la transformait en véritable machine à tuer. La militaire n'aurait aucun mal à les abattre. Voici justement que l'un d'entre eux s'approchait d'un angle de rue. Il tomba nez-à-nez avec le canon du Beretta de la blonde.

Le coup partit et supprima une autre vie. Les autres villageois tirèrent. Riza se cacha dans une grange. Avisant soudain des poutres, elle sortit de sa cachette. Courant un instant sur le mur, la lieutenante attrapa une des poutres. Opérant un tour, elle parvint à s'y hisser. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à aller trouver ses cibles et à les abattre.

* * *

Plus loin, le reste de l'équipe avait fini par se regrouper. La panique des gens leur parvenait. Les militaires aperçurent des flammes ravager les maisons.

« Vous croyez que c'est le colonel qui s'énerve ?» questionna Fuery.

« Je ne crois pas … ou alors il s'est passé quelque chose de grave. Mustang n'est pas du genre à s'en prendre à des civils. » répondit Jean.

« Pas plus qu'il ne leur tirerait dessus … bon sang mais qu'est-ce qui se passe là-bas ? » ajouta Breda.

Ils devaient aller voir. En marchant dans les rues, ils découvrirent une bonne dizaine de cadavres, tout âge et sexe confondus. Les coups de feu s'intensifiaient. Les gangsters étaient-ils parvenus à s'échapper ? Havoc fit signe à ses camarades de se mettre à couvert. Ils se dirigeaient vers la source de l'attaque. Là, ils découvrirent avec stupeur qui s'en prenaient aux gens.

« Hawkeye ? Mais elle a perdu la tête ou quoi ? » fit Falman.

Jean fronça les sourcils. Il sentait qu'un drame était arrivé. Un couinement surpris les militaires. Se tournant comme un seul homme, ils virent arriver Black Hayate les oreilles couchées et la mine abattue.

« Oh non … le colonel. » fit Jean.

Rien d'autre sur Terre n'était capable de rendre leur lieutenant aussi folle de rage. Il lui était arrivé malheur, Havoc en était certain. Restait à savoir quoi. Une balle siffla tout près d'eux, éraflant le bois d'un mur. Les militaires auraient du mal à l'approcher. Ils savaient qu'en plus elle était meilleure au tir qu'eux tous réunis. Soudain, le silence envahit l'endroit. Le sous-lieutenant blond risqua un œil. Plus personne n'était debout, et Hawkeye avait disparu. Les militaires sortirent de leur cachette pour contempler les dégâts. Plus aucun villageois ne devait être encore en vie.

Pour sa part, Riza était retournée aux lavoirs. Une balle l'avait atteinte au bras, et une autre au flanc. Le lieutenant perdait son sang en abondance. Elle rejoignit enfin le corps de Roy resté là. Riza le fixa, le regard vide. Puis la jeune femme tomba à genoux, avant de s'effondrer sur son supérieur. Elle pleura toutes les larmes de son corps. Des images des moments passés ensemble défilèrent devant ses paupières closes et humides. Elle revoyait Roy sourire, ou afficher son air charmeur, bouder devant la pile des dossiers, utiliser son alchimie d'un air sûr. Tout ça c'était du passé maintenant. Une vie terminée par un bout de métal meurtrier.

Le lieutenant continuait à se vider de son sang, mais elle s'en moquait. Quand ce serait fini elle le rejoindrait. Pour toujours. Les larmes commencèrent à se tarir les premières. Riza n'avait pas remarqué une forme ramper jusqu'à elle.

« Tu es satisfaite Riza ? Tu as obtenu ta vengeance.» fit une voix.

Surprise, l'intéressée releva la tête, pour découvrit un serpent dressé. Un cobra, qui la fixait de ses yeux rouges. La soldate fronça les sourcils. Un serpent qui parlait. La fin devait être proche.

« Tu va bientôt mourir. Cependant ta haine a engendré d'autre ressentiment. C'est un péché lourd, qui ne t'autorise pas à goûter au repos.» reprit le serpent.

« Mais c'est de leur faute ! Ils ont tué mon amour alors qu'il n'avait rien fait ! Nous les avons délivré d'un fléau, et c'est tout ce qu'ils ont trouvé à faire ! Ils n'ont eu que ce qu'ils méritaient !» protesta Riza.

Les yeux du serpents se mirent alors à luire. Une lumière rouge enveloppa Riza, qui sentit le sol des dérober sous elle. Elle se retrouva ainsi suspendue dans les airs, dans un endroit vide. Le cobra lui apparut alors, mais démesurément grand.

« En punition pour avoir fait déferlé ta vengeance, tu restera dans ce monde, mais pas parmi les tiens. Tu va devoir assumer une nouvelle tâche, pour expier tes fautes. » annonça-t-il.

« Mes fautes ? Mais ... »

« Si tu refuse, l'âme de celui que tu aimes tant errera dans les limbes pour l'éternité. » coupa le serpent.

Une lumière apparut, dévoilant Roy dans ce qui ressemblait à une fiole à taille humaine. Il était toujours endormi. Riza baissa les yeux. Le cobra prit ce silence pour une acceptation. Un vent souffla sur la soldate qui ferma les yeux. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, ceux-ci n'étaient plus marrons, mais d'un rouge soutenu, comme ceux des Ishbals. Riza ne portait plus son uniforme, mais un kimono orange avec une ceinture bleue.

« Désormais tu sera Riza Ai, la fille des enfers.»

Riza se tenait au bord d'un fleuve, à côté d'une barque. Des petites loupiotes flottaient sur l'eau. Toutes convergeaient vers le même point : un grand portail en bois rouge. Deux colonnes s'élevaient haut, pour se rejoindre par le biais de deux autres transversales. Riza se releva. Son visage était vide d'expression.

« La fille … des enfers. » répéta Riza.

« Va à présent. Et accomplit ta mission. » fit le serpent.

Il disparut dans un torrent de flammes. Riza examina son habit : des fleurs de lotus bougeaient sur toute la longueur du tissu. Ses cheveux étaient libres. Elle redressa la tête, avant de disparaître à son tour dans les flammes.


	2. Compagnons

**Merci aux trois personnes qui ont bien voulu lire. Je vosu mets la suite, en espérant tout de même que d'autres liront et commenteront.**

**Notre Riza commence son travail, et fait des rencontres. Bonne lecture ^^.**

* * *

Les soldats de Roy étaient rentrés. Ils avaient trouvé le corps du colonel près des lavoirs. Mais pas celui du lieutenant. Elle restait introuvable. Quand il avait vu ça, Havoc avait compris pourquoi Hawkeye avait perdu la boule. Lui aussi se disait qu'il aurait réagi comme elle. Encore que … il n'en était pas sûr. La cérémonie d'adieu à Mustang venait de se terminer. Ses anciens subordonnés s'interrogeaient sur leur avenir à présent. Nul doute qu'ils seraient bientôt fixés. Ils ne trouveraient pas un autre chef comme lui : pas trop à cheval sur l'étiquette, protégeant son équipe, humain quoi. Le décès du colonel en avait surpris beaucoup. Lorsqu'on connaissait sa puissance alchimique, on avait quand même du mal à croire qu'il puisse mourir comme ça. Un survivant d'Ishbal en plus. Mais c'était arrivé, rappelant par là que n'importe qui dans ce milieu pouvait y passer, quel que soit son niveau.

Un avis de recherche avait été lancé pour retrouver Riza, et bien sûr la juger pour ce qu'on appelait désormais le Massacre de Maptown. Cependant, personne ne pouvait dire où la militaire était passée. C'était comme si elle s'était volatilisée. En réalité, les pouvoirs de Jigoku Riza lui permettaient de ne pas être reconnue, même par ceux qui la connaissait. ( _Ndla : Jigoku = enfer _)

La jeune femme avait pour mission d'accomplir la vengeance des hommes. On pouvait la contacter en écrivant dans une rubrique spéciale du journal. Appelée Courrier des enfers, cette case n'apparaissait qu'à minuit pile. Il suffisait pour la personne désirant se venger de quelqu'un d'écrire le nom et le prénom de son ennemi.

Riza prenait ensuite contact avec l'auteur, et lui expliquait les termes du contrat. Elle lui donnait une poupée de paille avec une ficelle rouge autour du cou, à dénouer pour que la vengeance puisse s'accomplir. La personne décidait pour sa part à quel moment dénouer la ficelle. Ceci fait, Riza se chargeait du reste. Pendant ce temps-là à Lior, l'armée venait d'envoyer un alchimiste d'Etat afin de forcer les habitants à se battre, et ainsi attaquer. Zolf J. Kimblee usait donc de son alchimie explosive dans toute la cité. Accompagné de chimères créées par Shou Tucker, il ravageait Lior. Toutefois, il avait été devancé. Edward Elric se trouvait également dans la ville. Malgré sa stupeur d'apprendre la mort de Mustang, il tâchait de rester concentré sur son objectif.

Il avait ainsi découvert que l'armée tentait de renouveler le génocide d'Ishbal. D'un autre côté, Scar avait tracé un immense cercle dans la ville, afin de fabriquer la pierre philosophale grâce aux vies des soldats. Edward avait donc fait évacuer les habitants de Lior, et envoyé un message à l'armée pour les dissuader de venir. Pour le moment, il n'avait réussi qu'à faire partir les gens de Lior. Le cercle était terminé, et prêt à être activé. Le FullMetal devait donc en personne aller prévenir les militaires de ce qui les attendaient, si jamais ils mettaient le pied dans la ville. Malheureusement, il avait affaire au lieutenant-colonel Franck Archer.

Un homme froid, avide de pouvoir et sadique. Lui, il avait été ravi de la disparition de Roy, considéré depuis toujours comme son principal rival. Le brun aux yeux bleus glacés écouta d'un air dédaigneux les explications d'Edward. Il envoya donc ses troupes. Scar lui n'attendait que ça. Entre-temps, il avait rencontré Lust. Grièvement blessé, l'Ishbal continuait malgré tout à progresser dans les rues de Lior, plus précisément sur un des arcs du cercle. Il passa devant une maison. Riza en sortit juste après lui. La fille des enfers venait d'accomplir sa première mission, pendant l'évacuation. Son visage neutre observa Scar qui fuyait. Elle baissa ensuite les yeux sur le sol.

Une aura de flammes l'enveloppa.

Scar tomba sur le sillon, activant de ce fait le cercle alchimique. Toute personne s'y trouvant fut anéantie, de même que les habitations. Il ne resta de Lior qu'un immense carré sombre. Riza avait observé la scène de loin. Puis elle y tourna le dos. L'Ishbal se retrouva bientôt devant le même portail que la jeune femme quelque temps plus tôt. Et le cobra qui avait fait d'elle la fille des enfers apparut devant Scar.

« Les fautes que tu as commises sont très lourdes, quoique justifiées. Mais ta haine aveugle te voue à l'enfer. » déclara-t-il.

Scar baissa les yeux. Il s'y était préparé lorsqu'il avait choisi sa voie. Il s'apprêta donc à traverser le portique rouge.

« Attendez. » fit une voix.

Scar se retourna, pour découvrir Riza qui avançait. Il fut plus que surpris de la trouver ici. Serait-elle morte également ? Quand elle fut plus près, Scar remarqua le changement de couleur de ses yeux. Rouges comme les siens. Ce qui n'était pas normal.

« Tu es la subordonnée de Mustang. Je ne pensais pas te trouver aux portes des enfers. » fit Scar.

« Je suis la fille des enfers, Riza Ai. Moi aussi j'ai commis une lourde faute que je dois payer. Et j'ai une proposition à te faire. » annonça-t-elle.

La blonde s'arrêta à un mètre de Scar. Le serpent des enfers attendit que Riza s'exprime.

« Rejoins-moi dans ma mission. Aide-moi à accomplir la vengeance des êtres humains. Cela devrait suffire à expier tes péchés. » proposa l'ancienne militaire.

« Tu t'imagine que je vais rejoindre un militaire responsable du massacre de mon peuple ? » fit Scar sceptique.

« Le passé est mort. J'ai moi-même dû fermer mon cœur aux émotions. Tu peux échapper à l'enfer en me suivant. Mais il est bien sûr hors de question que tu poursuive ta vengeance là-haut. Tu devras y renoncer. Personne ne te reconnaîtra sois tranquille. » continua Riza.

« C'est une bonne idée, Jigoku Riza. Scar te secondera dans ta mission : il sera l'une des poupées de paille destinées aux humains. » approuva le cobra.

« La décision t'appartient. » lança la fille des enfers à l'Ishbal.

Ce dernier la fixa. Toute émotion avait vraiment disparu du visage de la blonde. Elle ne le regardait plus comme un ennemi, mais bien comme un allié. Il fixa le sol un instant. La blonde venait en quelque sorte de lui proposer de continuer à vivre, ce qui était certainement préférable à la souffrance en enfer. De plus, ça ne le changerait pas tellement de d'habitude.

« Très bien, j'accepte de te suivre. » répondit finalement Scar.

Riza lui tendit alors la main. L'Ishbal y plaça la sienne, et tous deux revinrent à la surface dans un jet de flammes. Ils se trouvaient aux bords d'une rivière, dans une forêt. Le temps était magnifique.

* * *

« C'est ici que tu vis ? » demanda Scar.

« Oui. Mais je te préviens : la nuit n'arrive jamais. » fit Riza qui se dirigeait déjà vers l'entrée.

Scar la suivit. La maison était dans le plus pur style asiatique. Tout comme la jeune femme, il ôta ses chaussures. Riza s'installa au salon, et servit des fruits à son hôte.

« Comment t'es-tu retrouvée dans cette situation ? » interrogea Scar en se plaçant face à elle.

« Je n'ai pas envie de parler du passé. Sache juste qu'à cause de la perte d'un être cher, j'ai fait déferler ma vengeance sur les responsables. Je n'ai eu d'autre choix que de devenir Jigoku Riza. » répondit-elle en prenant une grappe de raisins.

Scar la regarda un instant, avant de piocher à son tour dans la coupe de fruit. Il en retira une banane.

« Et en quoi consiste notre mission ? »

« Nous devons observer les effets de la haine et de la vengeance chez l'humain. Pour cela, nous disposons d'un moyen : ceux qui désirent se venger d'une personne nous contactent via le Courrier des enfers. Le nom de la personne à expédier aux enfers y est inscrit. Cette rubrique située dans le journal n'apparait qu'à minuit. Je retrouve le client, et lui explique les termes de notre accord. Ensuite, je lui donne une poupée de paille avec une ficelle rouge, qu'il ou elle devra dénouer. Quand c'est fait, la vengeance s'accomplit. » expliqua Riza tout en mangeant.

Si Scar avait bien compris, il serait l'une de ses fameuses poupées de paille. Drôle de perspective. Il verrait ce que ça donnerait avec le temps. L'Ishbal lui demanda si elle avait déjà exécuté la vengeance de quelqu'un.

« Oui, juste au moment où tu faisais disparaître Lior. L'un d'eux m'avait appelée.»

Scar afficha sa surprise. Il avait cru les gens de cette ville plutôt solidaires et donc proches. Il aurait pensé qu'ils auraient cherché à se venger de l'armée plutôt que de l'un d'entre eux. Riza se leva. Elle se rendit dans sa chambre pour se changer. L'ex-lieutenant revint vêtue d'une jupe noire s'arrêtant au-dessus des genoux, et un chemisier assorti à ses yeux.

« Je te laisse t'installer. Ma chambre et la première à gauche. Tu prendre celle que tu veux. » dit-elle.

La fille des enfers sorti prendre l'air. Elle se dirigea vers un petit ponton au bord de l'eau. Là, elle s'assit et fit tremper ses pieds nus dans l'eau. Pour le moment, Riza avait encore du mal à ne pas penser à sa vie d'avant. Des images de ce qui s'était passé lui revenaient souvent en mémoire, surtout durant son sommeil. Il lui arrivait de se réveiller en sursaut, appelant son supérieur. Riza se demandait aussi qui s'occupait de son chien. Qu'étaient devenues ses affaires ? La blonde inspira pour chasser ses questions. Elle devait pas penser au passé, sinon son cœur se ferait de nouveau envahir par la haine. L'âme de Roy serait prisonnière du néant si elle échouait. Elle tâcha donc de se concentrer sur le paysage. Scar sortit de la chambre. Il avait troqué ses habits contre une chemise blanche mais avait gardé son pantalon noir.

Il s'assit sur les marches de la maison. L'endroit était paisible. L'Ishbal aussi s'interrogeait sur ce qui se passait en dehors d'ici. Ses yeux rouges errèrent sur le paysage. Des montagnes cernaient cette petite vallée, dont la maison semblait être la seule habitation. Un silence serein s'installa. Soudain, un bruit de clochettes retentit depuis l'intérieur.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » s'étonna Scar.

« Le signe que quelqu'un nous a contacté. » répondit Riza.

Elle rentra. Sur un petit meuble au fonds du salon, elle disposait d'un exemplaire du journal qui portait son courrier. L'Ishbal approcha pour voir ce dont il s'agissait. Riza retourna le journal, et regarda tout en bas de la dernière page. Scar vit alors une petite flamme dans un cercle apparaître dans une case jusque-là vide. Le symbole fit place à des caractères. Le nom et le prénom de quelqu'un.

« Allons-y. » fit Riza en se levant.

Elle et Scar disparurent. Scar fut d'abord surpris de passer brusquement du jour à la nuit.

* * *

« _C'était donc vrai … là où nous vivons la nuit ne tombe pas. _» pensa-t-il.

La personne qui les avait contacté était une jeune fille, une adolescente.

« Tu m'as appelé ? » demanda Riza.

« Fille des enfers ? » demanda l'adolescente.

« Je suis Riza Ai. Tu m'as invoquée pour faire déferler ta vengeance. Scar. »

L'Ishbal sursauta. Elle voulait certainement qu'il devienne une poupée de paille, mais comment diable s'y prenait-on ?

« Oui euh ... » répondit l'Ishbal désemparé.

A peine eut-il donné son accord qu'il se changea aussitôt. La poupée de paille réapparut dans la main tendue de Riza. Elle était d'une couleur rouge, avec sa ficelle nouée autour du « cou ».

« Prends ceci. Si tu souhaites réellement que ta vengeance s'accomplisse, il te suffit de retirer la ficelle rouge. En faisant cela tu passe un contrat avec moi. La personne dont tu souhaite te venger sera conduite sans plus attendre en enfer. Mais attention, il y a un prix à payer. Deux vides se créent lorsque tu maudis quelqu'un. Deux tombes pour une malédiction : si tu retires la ficelle, toi aussi tu devras aller en enfer. Ton âme sera soumise à la souffrance, et ce pour l'éternité. Jamais tu ne pourras aller au paradis. Mais bon, ce ne sera qu'après ta mort. » expliqua Riza.

« Je devrais aller en enfer ? Même si je n'y suis pour rien ? » s'étonna l'adolescente en prenant la poupée de paille.

Sous cette forme, Scar avait tout entendu. C'était donc ça le prix de la vengeance. En même temps il aurait pu s'en douter, il avait été lui aussi destiné aux enfers.

« Oui. C'est le prix à payer pour obtenir vengeance. La décision t'appartient. » conclut Riza.

Elle disparut ensuite, laissant l'adolescente avec sa poupée de paille dans la main. Scar pour sa part, se demanda combien de temps il allait rester sous cette forme. Il savait qu'il entendait tout, mais ne pouvait communiquer avec qui que ce soit. L'Ishbal apprit bien vite que cela ne durait jamais bien longtemps. Lorsque l'adolescente en eut assez de sa situation, elle retira la ficelle. La poupée de paille s'envola, et on put entendre la voix de Scar :

« Vengeance acceptée. »

Quelque temps plus tard, il retrouva Riza dans son kimono. La vengeance était accomplie.

« _Voilà donc ce que nous devrons faire pendant un temps indéterminé_. » se dit-il.

« Rentrons. » dit Riza.

Tout à coup, ses yeux rouges interceptèrent un mouvement dans un bâtiment. Il s'agissait d'une vieille église. Riza aperçut Lust en sortir. L'homonculus ne paraissait pas au mieux de sa forme. La fille des enfers la regarda s'éloigner.

« T'attends quoi ? » demanda Scar.

« Suis-moi. » dit simplement Riza.

L'Ishbal regarda alors dans la direction que la fille des enfers prenait. Et lui aussi il la vit. L'homonculus créée par son frère. Que pouvait bien lui vouloir Riza ? Scar suivit la blonde aux yeux rouges. Quelques instants plus tard, tous deux se retrouvaient en hauteur. Ils regardaient le FullMetal alchemist aux prises avec Lust et Wrath. Grâce au médaillon, Edward put s'en sortir. Ce dernier contenait en effet un reste de la transmutation ayant servi à concevoir Lust. Donc son point faible. Riza observa le tout dans un silence total. Pas la moindre émotion en revoyant Edward. Scar non plus n'était guère expressif. La blonde se rapprocha soudain de Scar, pour le transporter par le feu.

Ils apparurent ensuite dans un entrepôt. Edward venait de sceller l'homonculus de la paresse, et celui de sa mère au passage. Mais Wrath était là également. Il se battait contre Lust. La grande brune se cacha dans un coin pour échapper à la colère. C'est là que Riza décida d'entrer en scène. La luxure la regarda venir avec le même étonnement qu'avait eu Scar. D'ailleurs quand elle le vit à ses côtés, sa surprise en devint comique.

* * *

« Je suis Riza Ai, la fille des enfers. Je suis venue te trouver car tu es sur le point de mourir. Vu ta nature, il n'y aura rien pour toi après ta mort. Je te propose donc de me suivre, et de m'assister dans ma mission.» lui dit la blonde.

Scar ouvrit grand les yeux. C'était donc ça qu'elle avait eu en tête. Obtenir une autre aide. Ce ne serait peut-être pas plus mal, cependant …

« N'y a-t-il personne d'autre que cette créature sans âme ? » demanda Scar.

Riza ne parut pas l'avoir entendu.

« Alors, accepte-tu de me suivre et d'échapper à la mort et au néant ? » demanda Riza.

« Attendez, je ne comprends rien à ce que vous dites. Je vous croyais morts tous les deux, ou au moins disparu dans votre cas, miss Hawkeye. » fit Lust.

« Nous avons en quelque sorte disparu du monde des vivants. Pour expier nos fautes en accomplissant la vengeance des humains, en observant ce que la haine pouvait engendrer. Je suis devenue la fille des enfers, et Scar m'aide dans cette tâche. Je te propose aujourd'hui de nous suivre. Mais décide-toi vite : ton camarade possède de quoi te sceller. » répondit Riza.

« Je ne viendrais pas avec vous. J'ai l'intention de devenir humaine, mon maître l'a promis. » répondit Lust.

« Elle ne le fera pas. Parce qu'il est impossible de créer une âme humaine, même en possédant la pierre philosophale. Tu sais très bien ce que ton maître fera avec cet item. Vous autres homonculus ne comptez pas. »

Lust sourcilla. Elle avait en effet découvert que Dante ne désirait que prolonger sa vie en changeant de corps, par le biais de la pierre philosophale. Afin de contrôler ses homonculus, elle leur faisait miroiter la possibilité de devenir humains. Elle entendit soudain la voix de Wrath.

« Où te caches-tu Lust ? Viens te battre ! »

« La décision t'appartient. » fit Riza.

Lust risqua un œil hors de son abri. Elle découvrit alors l'enfant homonculus ramasser quelque chose par terre. Le médaillon contenant la mèche de cheveux. Wrath sourit avec sadisme : il tenait le moyen de lui faire payer la mort de Sloth. La brune se rappela qu'il était le seul à pouvoir utiliser l'alchimie. Riza avait donc raison. Lust se dissimula à nouveau, regarda Riza et Scar. Puis après quelques minutes passées à peser le pour et le contre, elle se décida.

« Je vous suis. »

Riza et Scar s'approchèrent d'elle, et tous trois s'en allèrent. Ils réapparurent dans la vallée fleurie, devant la maison. Riza y entra la première.

« Où sommes-nous ?» questionna Lust.

« Dans un endroit qui semble hors du temps. C'est ici que nous vivrons désormais. En tant que serviteurs de Jigoku Riza.» répondit Scar.

« Je vous verrais davantage comme des compagnons que des serviteurs.» lança Riza, qui venait de se changer.

Cette remarque alla droit au cœur de Lust. Un compagnon, et non pas un serviteur comme avec Dante. Alors … l'homonculus avait certainement bien fait d'accepter sa proposition. Scar se chargea d'expliquer à la nouvelle venue en quoi consistait leur mission.

« Bien … ça n'a pas l'air aussi terrible qu'avec mon ancien maître. Mais que ferons-nous si elle me retrouve ? Car Dante ne me laissera pas partir. » avertit Lust.

« D'après Riza nous possédons des pouvoirs qui nous camouflerons aux yeux de nos connaissances. » révéla Scar.

« Pourtant moi je vous ai reconnus. » releva la brune.

« Parce que j'ai choisi que tu nous reconnaisse. Tu ne nous aurais pas suivie si facilement sinon. » lança Riza.

Lust admit qu'elle avait raison. S'ils lui avait été inconnus elle aurait refusé. Puis elle devait admettre qu'elle avait été contente de revoir Scar. Le péché de luxure entra dans la grande maison et se choisit elle aussi une chambre. Puis elle ouvrit la fenêtre et s'y accouda. Quelle paix ici ! On se sentait vraiment calme, en harmonie avec la nature. Cette nouvelle vie serait peut-être plus intéressante que la précédente, où elle n'était qu'un pion. Riza paraissait lui accorder plus de valeur que Dante, et ne la regardait pas comme une chose sans âme, ni une faute.

La fille des enfers l'acceptait comme elle était, sans rien lui reprocher. Bien sûr elle devrait l'assister dans sa mission en échange, mais ça ne lui semblait pas être un prix exorbitant. Plutôt comme un petit service.

« _Je me fais peut-être des idées sur ce que je devrais faire. Mais ça ne peut pas être pire que de vivre avec un sadique, un boulet qui ne pense qu'à s'empiffrer, un gamin capricieux et j'en passe. _» songea Lust.

D'ailleurs selon Scar, ce n'était pas franchement désagréable, ni très plaisant non plus. Ils devaient le faire un point c'est tout. Mais ils pouvaient vivre tranquillement à côté de ça, sans se préoccuper du lendemain. Quoi qu'il en soit, seul l'avenir apporterait des réponses à leurs questions.


	3. La pomme de la discorde

**Nouveau chapitre, avec cette fois des détails sur la manière dont sont exécutées les vengeances. **

**Merci à tous les lecteurs, et bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

Une silhouette se dessina sur l'herbe verte et ensoleillée d'un jardin, dans un petit village d'Amestris.

« C'est pas vrai … mais quand va-t-il cesser de prendre mon jardin pour un dépotoir ?» fit une voix masculine.

Des yeux verts regardèrent avec colère par-dessus la clôture délimitant son terrain avec celui de son voisin. Puis l'homme au chapeau de paille ramassa les ordures devant sa clôture et les balança chez son voisin.

« Alors c'est lui qui a contacté Riza ?» demanda Lust.

Elle et Scar observait le bonhomme depuis la route. Tous deux venaient enquêter sur la personne qui venait d'accéder au Courrier des enfers.

« Oui. Apparemment lui et son voisin se déchirent depuis des années. Ça a commencé avec le pommier que tu vois à la limite de leur terrain. Le propriétaire de cet arbre ne voulait pas que son voisin cueille les pommes qui dépassaient, ni couper ses branches. Petit à petit, ils en sont venus à s'insulter, à jeter des ordures chez l'autre, et même à se crever les pneus de voiture.» raconta Scar.

« Quels délicieux rapports. » résuma Lust.

L'Ishbal hocha la tête. Voilà trois semaines à présent qu'ils assistaient la fille des enfers dans sa mission vengeresse. Jusque là, tous ceux qui avaient reçu une poupée de paille avait retiré la ficelle. La situation était souvent telle qu'ils n'en pouvaient plus de leur situation actuelle. Riza accomplissait leur vengeance, et en retour les commanditaires avaient droit à un nouveau départ.

« Tu pense que Riza va lui répondre ? » reprit Lust.

« Sûrement. »

La requête avait été acceptée, mais Jigoku Riza ne s'était pas encore montrée. Bien souvent, une petite enquête était menée histoire de vérifier le degré et les raisons de la haine. Les deux compagnons de Riza virent le propriétaire du pommier sortir de sa maison. Dès qu'il aperçut son voisin, et surtout ce qui se trouvait sur sa pelouse, il se précipita.

« Azarawa espèce de porc ! C'est vous qui avez fait ça hein ?» attaqua-t-il.

« Je vous ai simplement rendu ce vous avez oublié chez moi, Haruta. Vous feriez mieux de vous acheter une poubelle, ou plutôt non commencez par vous acheter un cerveau.» rétorqua Azarawa.

« Je vais surtout finir par acheter un fusil !!!» rétorqua Haruta.

« Allez donc plutôt rôtir en enfer, crétin de la lune !!»

Le ton monta rapidement entre les hommes. Les compagnons de Riza les regardèrent faire un moment.

« Je m'étonne qu'ils n'en soient pas encore venus aux mains.» fit Scar.

« Avec le Courrier des enfers, Azarawa a trouvé le moyen d'en finir sans se salir les mains cependant. » rappela Lust.

Lassés du spectacle, tous deux tournèrent les talons pour rentrer.

* * *

Dans la vallée fleurie, Riza se baignait dans la rivière. Allongée les yeux clos, ses cheveux serpentaient dans l'eau au gré du courant. Elle entrouvrit un œil quand elle entendit des bruits de pas. Lust s'approcha du ponton, pendant que Scar rentrait directement.

« Nous sommes allés voir le client, annonça l'homonculus. Un problème de voisinage. C'est un certain Azarawa qui est à l'origine de la requête.»

« Bien. » fit Riza en se redressant.

Elle portait que des sous-vêtements en guise de maillot de bain. La blonde se leva et essora ses cheveux.

« Tu va y aller ? » questionna Lust.

« Oui. Viens avec moi. » répondit Riza en tournant la tête vers Lust.

Cette dernière hocha la tête. La jeune femme blonde prit sa serviette, puis alla se changer. Quelques instants après, toutes deux arrivèrent chez Azarawa. Ce dernier rentrait quand il les trouva dans son salon.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Et comment êtes-vous entrées ? » demanda Azarawa.

« Je suis Riza Ai, la fille des enfers. Vous m'avez appelée ? » répondit la blonde.

Azarawa haussa les sourcils. Ah oui c'est vrai. Hier soir il avait découvert le Courrier des enfers dans le Centralien. Ça l'avait intrigué cette case blanche, où on demandait aux lecteurs d'attendre minuit. A l'heure dite, il était revenu voir. Une petite flamme dans un cercle était d'abord apparue, avant qu'un texte suive : _Nous vous vengeons en votre nom, inscrivez le nom de la personne que vous haïssez. La fille des enfers prendra contact avec vous._ Sans bien réfléchir, Azarawa avait marque le nom de Noboru Haruta, son voisin avec qui il se déchirait depuis si longtemps. Le nom s'était rapidement effacé pour laisser place à un autre message : _requête_ _acceptée_. Avec sa dernière dispute avec son voisin, il avait complètement oublié cette histoire.

Et voilà la fille des enfers devant lui. Il l'observa un instant. Elle était bien mignonne, et ses yeux rouges vous hypnotisaient. D'ailleurs c'était curieux : elle n'avait pas le teint hâlé des Ishbals. Peut-être qu'elle en avait le sang cependant. D'où ces pupilles rubis.

« Lust. » fit Riza.

« Oui Miss. » répondit la plantureuse brune.

L'homonculus se changea en poupée de paille noire. Riza la tendit à Azarawa.

« Prends ceci. Si tu souhaites réellement faire déferler ta vengeance, il te suffira de retirer la ficelle rouge. En faisant cela, tu passera un contrat avec moi. La personne dont tu souhaites te venger sera conduite immédiatement en enfer. » expliqua Riza.

Azarawa prit la poupée de paille avec sa ficelle autour du cou.

« Cependant, il te faudra offrir une compensation. Deux vides se créent lorsque tu maudis une personne. Si ta vengeance s'accomplit, ton âme descendra elle aussi en enfer. Tu seras condamné à souffrir éternellement, sans pouvoir aller au paradis. Mais ce ne sera qu'après ta mort.»

A cet instant, Azarawa eut une vision. Il se vit en train de brûler vif Le feu était partout autour de lui. Il sentait la chaleur brûler sa peau, la consumer, la calciner. Et la douleur … tellement intense, présente partout, inévitable. Il s'entendait hurler de douleur, crier qu'on arrête ce supplice. Un dernier sursaut, et Azarawa se retrouva dans son salon.

« La décision t'appartient. » conclut Riza.

La blonde disparut dans les flammes, laissant l'homme avec la poupée de paille. Azarawa cligna des yeux, puis les baissa vers la poupée. Encore sous le choc de sa vision de l'enfer, il mit machinalement le présent de Riza dans la poche. La fille des enfers pour sa part, revint à son logis.

Scar était sur les marches, comme à son habitude. Il devina que Riza avait répondu à la requête d'un humain. Pour l'instant, l'Ishbal n'avait pas à se plaindre de sa nouvelle situation. Le travail qu'on lui demandait n'était pas énorme, et pas désagréable non plus. Quand il était dans le monde normal, personne ne se rappelait de lui. Il allait et venait tranquillement. En revanche, résister à l'envie d'intervenir quand il voyait un Ishbal se faire malmener était dur. Riza était parvenue à le tempérer en lui rappelant qu'il était en sursis. Elle lui avait aussi suggéré de parler du Courrier des enfers à un des siens. Scar lui avait répondu qu'ainsi la blonde aurait beaucoup de travail.

« Les Ishbals passeraient leur temps à t'appeler. » avait-il ajouté.

« Je suis là pour ça. » répliqua Riza.

La discussion s'était arrêtée là. Scar avait suivi son conseil, et son peuple connaissait à présent cette fameuse rubrique. Un ou deux y avaient répondu.

« _En tout cas, Riza a bel et bien l'air d'avoir fait une croix sur son passé. Je me demande comment elle arrive à rester aussi neutre. _» songea Scar.

Aucune émotion ne passait sur ce visage pâle. Et hormis lorsqu'elle exposait les termes de son service, elle n'était guère volubile. Peut-être était-ce sa nouvelle nature qui la rendait ainsi. Scar reporta son attention sur le paysage.

* * *

Pendant ce temps-là, Azarawa s'occupait de son grand potager. Il devait planter une nouvelle série de légumes. La poupée de paille se trouvait dans la poche de son habit de fermier. Le sillon était tracé, ne restait plus qu'à semer. En se relevant, il vit quelque chose atterrir de son côté. Lâchant aussitôt sa binette, il se rua vers la clôture. Des excréments de chien. Azarawa serra les poings.

« Viens t'expliquer en face comme un homme Haruta ! Je sais que c'est toi ! » cria-t-il.

« Écrase par pitié vieil imbécile ! »

« C'est ta sale tronche que je vais écraser si tu continue ! »

Noboru Haruta lui répondit par un doigt d'honneur. Ah il le prenait comme ça, songea Azawara. Très bien, il lui rendrait la monnaie de sa pièce. Tournant les talons, il alla chercher une hache dans sa cabane à outil. Revenant prestement, il se mit à couper les fameuses branches du pommier qui dépassaient. Lorsqu'il entendit le premier craquement, Haruta se redressa. Puis il découvrit ce que son voisin venait de faire.

« NON MAIS CA VA PAS ! » s'exclama-t-il.

Noboru se leva et courut près du pommier.

« Pour qui vous prenez-vous ? Vous n'avez pas le droit de toucher à mon arbre ! »

« Reculez ou je vous fends le crâne ! » siffla Azarawa, la hache brandie.

Craignant qu'il mette sa menace à exécution, Haruta se tint à distance et ne put que le regarder couper le pommier. La dernière branche tomba au sol. Azarawa attrapa les trois branches et les flanqua chez son voisin, en pleine tête.

« Voilà au moins une chose avec laquelle vous me foutrez la paix ! » s'exclama Azarawa.

« Vous croyez ? Nous n'en resterons pas là faites-moi confiance ! Vous me paierez ça ! » tonna Noboru dans le dos de son voisin.

Azarawa leva le bras dans un geste indiquant son indifférence. Il retourna s'occuper de ses légumes. Il en prenait grand soin, car il en revendait la majeure partie au marché. Cela constituait une source de revenus importante. Azarawa finit donc de planter ses graines. Pendant toute la journée, il ne vit plus son voisin. Ce qui n'était pas plus mal : ces deux-là, moins ils se voyaient mieux il se portaient. La journée s'acheva donc tranquillement, et c'est bien fatigué Azarawa rentra chez lui. Le cultivateur prépara son dîner. Il irait lire le journal après dans son salon, au son de la radio. Au moment de se changer, il remarqua la poupée de paille qui dépassait de sa poche. Il la prit.

Les paroles de Riza résonnèrent dans sa tête. Lui aussi irait en enfer s'il dénouait la ficelle rouge. Mais contrairement à celui contre qui elle était destinée, ce n'était pas pour tout de suite. Bref. Il la remit dans sa poche. Durant la nuit, une ombre se faufila dans son jardin. Direction le potager. Des bidons furent posés par terre, contenant un produit toxique. Les bouchons furent enlevés, et le visiteur entreprit de les déverser sur les plantes. Tout le grand carré de terre fut arrosé.

« Héhéhé ! Si moi je perds des pommes, alors toi tu perdras tes légumes. »

Une fois les bidons vides, Haruta regagna son domaine. Il jeta les bidons dans une benne. Il avait eu sa vengeance. Il connaissait la valeur qu'accordait son voisin à son potager. Au moins comme ça, il comprendrait qu'il n'était pas le plus fort, pensa Noboru. Il alla se coucher satisfait de son coup.

Le jour suivant, Azarawa découvrit ses plantes complètement fanées. Il se pencha et prit une feuille.

« Que s'est-il passé ici ? » demanda-t-il à haute voix.

C'était comme si la terre n'avait pas reçu de pluie depuis des semaines. Azarawa se redressa et se gratta la tête. C'est alors qu'il remarqua des traces de pas dans la terre. Quelqu'un était venu ici cette nuit, et avait versé quelque chose dans son potager. Et ce quelqu'un … ne pouvait être que son maudit voisin. Le cultivateur serra les poings. Ses légumes étaient en train de mourir. Et avec eux, son argent du mois, sans parler de sa nourriture. Là … Haruta était allé trop loin. Beaucoup trop loin. La coupe était pleine, et s'en prendre à son gagne-pain était la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le vase. Comme si son bras prenait la décision pour lui, sa main saisit la poupée de paille.

Les yeux d'Azarawa débordaient de haine. Il attrapa l'extrémité de la ficelle rouge.

« Cette fois … il est temps d'en finir. » dit-il.

Il tira sur la ficelle, qui se défit facilement. La poupée noire quitta la main du cultivateur et s'envola dans les airs. On entendit alors la voix de Lust.

« Vengeance accordée. »

Puis la poupée disparut.

* * *

Lust revint dans la vallée. Elle portait le kimono de Riza dans les bras. L'homonculus la trouva dans le salon.

« Voilà ton kimono. » fit la brune.

« Merci Lust. » répondit Riza.

Elle le prit, et commença à l'enfiler. La jeune femme le mit correctement en place, et chassa ses cheveux d'or de son épaule. Scar et Lust vinrent ensuite se regrouper à ses côtés. Les trois disparurent dans le feu. Noboru Haruta se trouvait dans son salon, sur sa chaise à bascule. Soudain, il vit sa porte gondoler. Il se redressa. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien la pousser de la sorte ? Le bois céda soudain, et un véritable raz-de-marée de pommes envahit son salon.

« Mais que waaaargh ! » s'exclama-t-il.

Il fut englouti par les fruits. Le salon se remplit du sol au plafonds de pommes jaunes, rouges, vertes. Noboru était écrasé contre la fenêtre. Cette dernière se fissura, puis craqua. Haruta fut entraîné au dehors. Un précipice s'ouvrit dans le sol, et il y tomba. _Ssscraaash _!

« Mais … c'est quoi cette horreur ? » demanda-t-il.

Noboru découvrit qu'il était assis sur une montagne d'ordures. Une pile tout près de lui se mit à vaciller.

« Oooh nooon à l'aide ! » s'écria-t-il.

« Quand on vit avec ses voisins, il faut faire des efforts pour entretenir de bons rapports.» fit la voix de Scar en sortant de derrière la pile.

« S'il vous plait aidez-moi ! Ça va me tomber dessus ! » supplia Haruta.

« C'est ça l'idée. Voyons si vous trouvez drôle d'être envahi par les détritus. » répondit l'Ishbal.

De l'index il poussa la grande pile d'ordure. Noboru se leva et se mit à courir, mais en vain. Tous les déchets lui tombèrent dessus, telle une vague nauséabonde. Il se retrouva balloté dans tous les sens.

« Le pauvre va être tout sale ! Un petit bain s'impose. » fit Lust un peu plus loin.

Haruta fut précipité dans un récipient.

« Hé mais …. vous êtes folle ! Ce produit est très toxique ! » s'exclama Noboru.

« Et vous parlez en connaissance ce cause. C'est le même que vous avez déversé chez votre voisin. » répondit Scar.

Lui et Lust se tenait sur le rebord du récipient, dominant l'homme de toute leur hauteur.

« De quoi vous parlez ? » reprit Haruta.

« Nous savons. Vous passez votre temps à nuire à votre voisin, alors qu'il aurait simplement fallu couper trois branches pour éviter cela. » dit Lust.

« Quoi ? Non mais pourquoi j'aurais fait ça ? Je fais ce que je veux chez moi, et si ça lui plaît pas alors tant pis pour lui ! Il n'a qu'à aller vivre ailleurs ! » s'exclama Noboru.

Le produit commençait à agir : l'homme sentit la substance lui ronger la peau. Il grimaça de douleur. Il demanda l'aide des deux compagnons de Riza pour le sortir de là. Mais ils restèrent passifs.

« Bien, c'est tout ce qu'il avait à dire Miss. » lança Scar.

Riza apparut alors sur le côté, et fixa Haruta.

« Misérable ombre noire prisonnière des ténèbres, méprisant les gens et allant jusqu'à les blesser. Âme dont le karma est immonde et souillée par le crime ... » commença-t-elle.

Riza marqua une pause, les yeux clos. Noboru la regardait, semblant avoir oublié le produit toxique.

« Veux-tu … goûter à la mort cette fois ? » reprit Riza en rouvrant les yeux.

Elle écarta ensuite le bras. Les fleurs de son kimono en jaillirent, troublant la vue de Noboru. Le monde d'illusions que la fille des enfers avait créé pour la vengeance disparut en même temps. Lorsque Haruta reprit connaissance, il était allongé dans une barque. Il se redressa. Riza se tenait au bout, maniant le gouvernail qui faisait office de rame.

« Où … où suis-je ? Où m'emmenez-vous ? » demanda-t-il.

Une tige verte sortit du plancher du bateau, pour s'enrouler autour de Noboru. La plante se répandit partout, et se mit à le serrer de plus en plus fort. Des pommes poussèrent. Haruta se débattit, mais plus il se débattait plus la plante le serrait. Riza elle, continuait à conduire la barque, imperturbable.

« Cette vengeance … te précipite en enfer. » dit-elle.

Un grand portique rouge apparut, sous lequel le bateau passa. Un bruit de clochettes retentit quand elle l'eut passé.

Chez lui, Azarawa défit la fermeture de son habit, et écarta le col de son t-shirt. Su sa peau se trouvait tatouée une flamme dans un cercle noir. Signe qu'il avait contacté Jigoku Riza, et qu'il avait fait déferler sa vengeance. Symbole de son âme condamnée à aller aux enfers à son décès. Le cultivateur contempla le reflet de sa marque un moment. Puis il referma la fermeture, et sortit. Il devait prendre soin de son potager. Il jeta un œil vers la maison de son voisin. Dire qu'il était en enfer à l'heure qu'il était … il devait bien souffrir. Et tout ça, à cause d'un pommier. Quel gâchis.


	4. Vengeance d'un enfant

**La suite vous l'aurez compris, où cette fois Lust et Scar vont accomplir une vengeance dont ils rêvaient depuis longtemps. **

**Merci de votre fidélité et bonne lecture ^^.**

* * *

Il avait mal … si mal … physiquement et sentimentalement. Et il ne savait pas lequel était le pire. Son sang encore chaud s'étendait autour de lui. Elle l'avait puni de manière exemplaire, en lui arrachant un bras et une jambe, le clouant au sol. Pourtant il n'avait rien fait. Il voulait juste qu'on ramène sa mère à la vie. Était-ce trop demander à quelqu'un d'aussi puissant ? Elle pouvait le faire, il en était certain. Alors pourquoi refusait-elle ? Elle le savait pourtant, qu'il avait besoin de sa mère. Qu'il était rien et qu'il était perdu sans elle. Wrath releva la tête vers son maître, Dante. Cette dernière tentait pour le moment de convaincre Gluttony de dévorer Alphonse. La scène devenait de plus en floue aux yeux de l'homonculus enfant. Et puis … Edward et Envy s'affrontèrent. L'homonculus de l'envie tentait par tous les moyens de déstabiliser son adversaire. Le FullMetal tenait bon, et parvint même à frapper plusieurs fois son ennemi juré. Wrath intervient en retenant la jambe d'Envy. Pourquoi fait-il cela, alors que c'est le blond qui a tué Sloth ? Il n'en sait trop rien. Peut-être parce qu'il considère que son semblable l'a trahi. Ou qu'il a vu quelle était la force du lien entre les frères Elric. Quelque chose qu'on ne pouvait pas briser. Mais c'est inutile. Envy parvient à ses fins, et exulte. Wrath n'en revient pas. Il avait réussi à le tuer … Cependant c'est compter sans Alphonse, qui se servant de la pierre philosophale va faire revenir son frère.

Dante enrage, et se sauve. Wrath ne sait pas ce qui s'est passé ensuite. L'homonculus se réveilla. Il avait rêvé … encore. Ses automails défectueux le font souffrir. C'est l'amie d'enfance d'Edward, Winry Rockbell, qui les lui a installés. Cela fait bien deux ans à présent. Deux années passées à errer dans les rues. Wrath était assis contre un arbre, au bord d'un cimetière. Il ne remarqua pas que Winry était venue s'y recueillir. Devant la tombe d'Izumi Curtis, la créatrice de Wrath. Il s'en fiche. Mais la jeune fille l'interpella. Elle voulait réparer ses automails. La colère baissa les yeux vers ses membres artificiels. Pourquoi pas … ce serait une douleur en moins.

L'enfant tourna vers la jeune fille un regard vide. Il parvint à se lever, puis clopin-clopant il rejoignit Winry. La jeune fille le ramena chez lui, à l'atelier Rockbell. Elle se mis immédiatement à l'ouvrage. Wrath regarda autour de lui, cherchant de quoi s'occuper. Il avisa un journal qu'il attrapa. L'homonculus se souvint qu'il ne savait pas lire. Il le reposa alors, et remarqua une case blanche à la dernière page.

« Pourquoi cette case est blanche ? » demanda-t-il.

Winry releva la tête, se demandant bien de quoi il parlait. Elle s'aperçut alors qu'il regardait le journal. La jeune fille approcha du papier.

« Courrier des enfers …_ nous vous vengeons en votre nom. Inscrivez ici le nom de la personne que vous haïssez._ Bizarre. » lut Winry.

Toutefois, les mots trouvèrent un écho chez Wrath. La personne qu'il haïssait le plus au monde … il l'enverrait volontiers en enfer. Mais comment faire quand on ne sait pas écrire ? Le visage de Wrath semblait pourtant avoir reprit vite. Il existait un moyen. Il ne savait pas si allait fonctionner, si il arriverait à écrire, mais l'espoir était là. Impossible d'ôter cette idée de sa tête. Wrath devait apprendre à écrire, ne serait-ce qu'un mot. Seulement … à qui demander ? Winry avait l'air débordée. La grand-mère, il ne la connaissait pas et ne voulait pas lui parler. Lorsque la blondinette eut terminé ses réparations, elle laissa Wrath vagabonder dans la maison.

C'est là que l'homonculus découvrit qui allait pouvoir l'aider. Alphonse Elric, à qui Edward avait redonné son corps. Leu ressemblance était frappante. Peu importe. Wrath attendit patiemment qu'il se réveille.

« Bonjour. » fit Alphonse.

Wrath haussa un sourcil. Le cadet Elric semblait surpris de le découvrir, pourtant ça ne l'empêcha pas de le saluer.

« Tu dois te demander ce que je fais là non ? » lança Wrath.

« Euh … ben j'imagine que t'es venu faire réparer tes automails. Au fait, je m'appelle Alphonse Elric, et toi ? »

Et toi ??? Comment ça _et toi ?_ Ce coup-ci Wrath afficha une mine clairement surprise. Mais il le savait bien qui il était bon sang ! Après le nombre de fois où il s'était attaqué à eux. Cependant, Al ne paraissait vraiment pas le reconnaître. D'accord ils ne s'étaient pas revus depuis deux ans, mais de là à oublier un ennemi …

« Tu … tu ne te souviens pas de moi ? » questionna Wrath.

« Non. A vrai dire, je ne me souviens pas de ce qui s'est passé ces quatre dernières années. » révéla Alphonse en se levant.

Il s'étira. C'était donc ça. Le retour dans un corps de chair avait effacé une partie de sa mémoire. L'échange équivalent. Toujours est-il que l'homonculus choisit de ne lui dire qu'une partie de la vérité. A savoir qu'ils s'étaient connu il y a longtemps. Personne n'irait le contredire, car les gens de cette époque n'étaient plus là aujourd'hui.

« J'ai un service à te demander. Je voudrais apprendre à écrire un mot. C'est très important. » annonça Wrath avant qu'Al ne pose davantage de questions sur sa vie passée.

« Un seul mot ? Mais pourquoi faire ? » s'étonna Alphonse.

« Pour vivre en paix. Tu veux bien m'aider ? » reprit Wrath.

Alphonse le considéra un moment. Un mot un seul … ça devrait être rapide. Ce n'était vraiment pas grand-chose en plus. Et le jeune était d'une nature serviable. Il accepta. Wrath en parut soulagé. Al lui demanda quand souhaitait-il commencer.

« Tout de suite si t'es libre. » répondit Wrath.

Al acquiesça. Il le fit asseoir au bureau de sa chambre. Première leçon : apprendre à tenir un stylo. Ensuite, l'alchimiste lui demanda quel mot il souhaitait connaître. Quand Wrath lui eut révélé, Al s'appliqua à lui montrer comment tracer chaque lettre. Une par une, l'homonculus les écrivit plusieurs fois. D'ordinaire, un tel exercice l'aurait vite énervé. Mais là, il devait se montrer patient s'il voulait réussir. Ce serait peut-être la dernière chose qu'il ferait dans son semblant d'existence. Après, il se sentirait enfin en paix.

* * *

Durant ce temps-là, Riza se promenait dans sa vallée. Elle aimait cueillir les fleurs qui y poussaient, pour ensuite les mettre en vase dans la maison. Quelque fois un de ses compagnons la suivait, ou les deux. Cette fois, Scar et Lust se baladaient avec la fille des enfers. Ils s'étaient pas mal rapprochés. A dire vrai, ils étaient en couple à présent. L'Ishbal et l'homonculus avaient fini par s'apprivoiser petit à petit. Scar lui contait ce qu'il se rappelait de la vie humaine de Lust. Elle écoutait toujours avec une grande attention, et ne manquait pas de le remercier de sa patience. Et au final … ils avaient fini par tomber amoureux l'un de l'autre. Et de s'avouer cette flamme après une mission. Riza pour sa part, était restée aussi stoïque que d'habitude à l'entente de cette nouvelle.

« C'est bien. » s'était-elle contentée de dire.

Son attitude n'avait pas étonné ses compagnons. Depuis le temps, ils ne l'avaient jamais vue sourire, rire, être colère, apeurée, inquiète … rien de tout cela. Un visage parfaitement lisse, hermétique. Rien ne semblait être capable de l'atteindre. La fille des enfers cueillit une fleur rouge qu'elle ajouta à son bouquet. Scar et Lust papotaient derrière elle, en plus de se bisouiller.

« Rentrons. » fit soudain Riza en se retournant.

« Entendu Miss. » dirent Lust et Scar.

Une fois dans leur maison, Riza et Lust s'occupèrent de mettre en forme les bouquets qu'elles avaient cueilli.

« C'est joli. » commenta Riza.

« Oui, et ça va embaumer la maison. Tu en pense quoi chéri ? » fit Lust.

« Que ces plantes ne t'arrivent pas à la cheville. » répondit le balafré avec un sourire.

Cela fit glousser Lust. Je vais vous épargner la scène cucul la praline qui s'ensuivit. Riza alla poser son vase sur le meuble où se trouvait le journal Centralien. Il s'agissait toujours du même exemplaire. Pour ce dont elle avait besoin, c'était largement suffisant. La blonde se redressa. Il était temps de faire le ménage là-dedans. Elle quitta le salon en silence.

« Je m'étonne encore de ne pas être frustré de son attitude. » fit Scar.

« Oui. Mis à part Sloth je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi … comment dire ? Apathique ? Inexpressif ?» approuva Lust.

Riza revint avec un balai, qu'elle commença à passer. Ses compagnons se regardèrent avant de hausser les épaules. Lust décida tout de même de l'aider en faisant la poussière. Scar pour sa part, laverait les carreaux. Un accord tacite entre eux sur le partage des tâches ménagères.

* * *

Ça y était. Wrath savait écrire son mot. Il pouvait passer à l'action à présent. Ça lui avait pris deux jours. L'homonculus alla chercher le journal. Ce n'était pas le même exemplaire, mais qu'importe.

« Mais ! Où est la case blanche ? » s'étonna-t-il.

« Ah ! Ca c'était dans le Centralien. C'est le journal local que tu tiens mon petit. » répondit Pinako.

« Je voudrais le Centralien. Où est-il ? » questionna Wrath.

« Tu le trouvera au kiosque. Al doit justement sortir, demande-lui qu'il te conduise. Tiens, voilà de quoi t'acheter le journal. » dit l'aïeule en lui tendant une pièce.

Wrath la remercia et courut trouver le cadet Elric. Ce dernier s'étonna de la requête de l'homonculus. Pourquoi vouloir un journal quand on ne savait pas lire ? Mais comme il le pressait, il accepta de le conduire.

« Et … tu veux faire quoi avec ce journal ? » interrogea Alphonse.

Pas de réponse. Wrath se contentait d'avancer, l'air renfrogné comme toujours. Bon, il ne lui dirait rien. Après de longues minutes de marche, tous deux arrivèrent enfin au kiosque. Wrath acheta son journal. La case blanche y était.

« _Accessible à minuit seulement ? Quelle poisse ! _» songea l'homonculus en lisant.

Ça lui ferait encore de longues heures d'attente. Pour patienter, il décida de rester avec Al. Toutefois, la journée lui parut horriblement longue. Wrath lorgnait sur chaque pendule qu'il croisait, râlant que la journée ne passait pas assez vite. Ce qui suscitait une belle interrogation de la part de la famille Rockbell et Alphonse. L'homonculus était bougon. Il se tenait enfermé dans ce qui fut la chambre d'Edward, planté devant une montre gousset. Finalement, la nuit tomba.

« Bien. Ça approche. » sourit-il.

Huit heures … neuf heures … dix heures … onze heures … MINUIT !!! Wrath se précipita sur le bureau. Il avait tout préparé depuis ce matin. Encre, stylo, journal tout était prêt. Comme il avait appris, l'enfant trempa la plume dans l'encre et entreprit de tracer les lettres. D-a-n-t-e. Celle qui avait refusé de lui redonner sa mère, qui lui avait arraché les membres. Qui les avait tous manipulé pour son profit, les avait maintenus en laisse. Voilà. Le E venait d'être fini. Wrath retint sa respiration. La nom de son ancien maître disparu pour laisser place à un message qu'il ne comprit pas.

« Tu m'as invoquée ? » fit une voix féminine.

Wrath sursauta et se retourna. Dans la chambre se tenait Riza et Scar. La blonde était vêtue de sa jupe noire et de sa chemise rouge.

« Que … » fit Wrath.

« Je suis Riza Ai, la fille des enfers. Je viens répondre à ta demande. » dit la jeune femme.

« Alors ça a marché. Donc si tu es là, ça veut dire que mon ancien maître a survécu. » dit-il avec un sourire des plus satisfaits.

Riza hocha la tête.

« Si tu parles de Dante, oui elle est encore en vie. Scar. » répondit Riza.

« Voilà. »

L'Ishbal se métamorphosa. Wrath ne le reconnut pas du tout. Il regarda la fille des enfers lui tendre la poupée de paille rouge.

« Prends ceci. Si tu souhaites réellement obtenir vengeance, il te suffit de dénouer la ficelle rouge. En dénouant ce fil, tu officialisera un pacte avec moi. La personne dont tu souhaites te venger sera conduite sans plus attendre en enfer. Mais il te faudra offrir une compensation. » commença Riza.

Wrath prit la poupée de paille. Une ficelle à dénouer, un simple fil de rouge et il aurait sa revanche. Il releva la tête quand Jigoku Riza parla de compensation.

« De quel genre ? » interrogea-t-il.

« Deux vides se créent lorsque tu maudis une personne. Deux tombes pour une malédiction : si tu fais déferler ta vengeance, alors ton âme devra elle aussi aller en enfer pour y souffrir éternellement. Sans pouvoir aller au paradis. » expliqua Riza.

Wrath écarquilla les yeux, puis se mit à ricaner. Il approcha la main de la ficelle.

« Pas de problème. Je n'ai pas d'âme, donc je crains rien. » dit-il.

Riza plissa les yeux. Wrath dénoua la ficelle avec un air des plus ironiques. La poupée s'envola, mentionnant que la vengeance était acceptée. Riza disparut aussi. Dans sa maison, elle enfila son kimono orange fleuri.

« J'y vais. » dit-elle.

Elle et ses deux amis furent enveloppés dans les flammes.

* * *

Assez loin d'ici, une jeune femme dormait paisiblement. En récupérant les pierres philosophales de Gluttony, Dante avait pu créer une pierre qui lui avait permis d'obtenir un nouveau corps. Juste à temps. L'ancien était presque entièrement pourri. Son nouveau corps était suffisamment jeune pour qu'elle aie le temps de recréer une pierre philosophale. Pride, le généralissime, était toujours sous ses ordres. Il était le dernier homonculus qu'elle possédait, et non le moindre. Soudain, Dante sentit dans son sommeil quelque chose lui tomber dessus. Elle ouvrit ses yeux verts. Que …

Vite elle alluma la lumière. Des gouttes rouges se mettaient à tomber de plus en plus vite. Des gouttes … de sang. Dante fronça les sourcils, et leva la tête. Cela semblait venir du plafonds. Tout à coup, quelque chose lui agrippa le pied.

« Kyyaaaaaaah ! » cria Dante.

Elle retira sa couverture. Une main ensanglantée lui tenait la cheville. D'autres mains surgirent et la saisirent un peu partout. C'était froid … Les bras la soulevèrent.

« Lâchez-moi ! Au secours ! » appela Dante.

Le lit se mit à la verticale. Dante vit alors une carcasse s'avancer vers elle.

« Maaaaître … » râla la créature.

Une transmutation humaine. Mais celle-ci reprit rapidement forme humaine, sans pour autant être achevée. Il lui manquait la peau et les yeux. Elle approcha une main saignante et écorchée de Dante.

« Maaaaître … pourquoi nous avez-vous abandonné ? »

« Maaaaître ! Ramenez-moi à la vie ! » fit une autre voix.

Dante crut reconnaître Sloth, dans le même état de décomposition. Les deux transmutations étaient à présent tout près. Ensemble, elles eurent un spasme. Puis elles vomirent une véritable rivière de sang sur l'alchimiste. Cette dernière fut entraînée dans un vain hurlement.

« Ohoho ! Ça c'est une vengeance que je vais beaucoup aimer. » lança Lust.

« Moi aussi. » fit Scar.

Derrière eux, des cadavres émergèrent d'un tas de sable. Ils portaient tous des vêtements Ishbals, ou bien datant de l'épidémie de peste et de la chasse aux sorcières. Dante vit avec horreur ces cadavres décomposés venir vers elle. Ils la saisir, et s'amusèrent à l'envoyer en l'air.

« NOOOOOON ! Arrêtez ! Lâchez-moi ! » criait Dante.

Puis elle atterrit rudement sur le sol. Quand elle put se redresser, Dante découvrit qu'elle était sur un cercle de transmutation. Ce dernier s'éclaira. L'alchimiste voulut s'échapper, mais en vain.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être le jouet des gens ? » lança Lust.

« Toi ? Tu es en vie ? » fit Dante.

« Exact. Mais vous allez finir la vôtre. »

« Oh que non ! Je ne vais pas mourir ! » répondit l'alchimiste.

« On parie ? Vous allez même tomber directement en enfer. Là seulement vous paierez vos crimes comme vous le méritez. » intervint Scar.

Dante le regarda avec colère et peur. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. D'où sortaient tous ces gens ? Comment Lust et Scar étaient-ils là ?

« Ô misérable âme noire prisonnière des ténèbres, noyée dans un karma immonde. Petite ombre méprisant les gens, allant jusqu'à les blesser ... » fit la voix de Riza derrière Dante.

Cette dernière se retourna, pour se voir happée par les yeux rubis.

« Veux-tu … goûter à la mort cette fois ? »

« Non … je ne mourrais pas, JAMAIS !! »

Les fleurs jaillirent de la manche longue du kimono de Riza. Quelques instants après, Dante reprit connaissance dans la barque la menant en enfer.

* * *

« Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ? Ramènes-moi immédiatement ! » ordonna-t-elle.

« Silence pauvre folle. » intima Riza en plantant ses yeux rouges dans ceux de Dante.

Cette dernière chercha comment partir du bateau. Mais des mains poussèrent du bois, et la maintinrent dans l'embarcation. Puis elle franchit le portique.

« Cette vengeance … te précipite en enfer. » énonça Riza.

Dans la chambre, Wrath inspira. Il l'avait fait. Dante était en train de souffrir à son tour, et pour longtemps. Il s'accorda un sourire.

« Veux-tu venir avec nous ? » entendit-il.

Wrath rouvrit les yeux, pour découvrir Riza toujours en kimono qui venait de lui parler, entourée de Scar et Lust.

« Lust ? C'est donc là que tu étais tout ce temps ? » fit-il surpris.

Elle hocha la tête.

« Riza m'a recueillie au moment où tu voulais me tuer. Depuis j'accomplis avec elle la vengeance des humains. Je lui ai proposé de t'accueillir parmi nous, vu que tu as tué notre maître. » expliqua Lust.

« Si tu viens avec nous, je ne veux pas te voir te battre avec Lust. Tu ne pourra pas exécuter de vengeance pour ton profit, également. » précisa Riza.

Wrath les considéra tous les trois. Sa vengeance accomplie, il n'attendait plus rien de la vie. Plus rien ne le rattachait à ce monde. Alors …

« D'accord je vous suis. De toute façon, ce qui s'est passé avec Lust est du passé. » dit-il.

Riza lui tendit alors la main. Wrath s'approcha et y nicha la sienne, faite de chair. Le désormais quatuor s'en alla dans une gerbe de feu. Riza remarqua qu'il n'avait pas le tatouage de la vengeance. C'était sans doute parce qu'il n'avait pas d'âme. Elle le fit entrer dans sa maison, et le laissa choisir sa chambre. Puis elle s'en alla se changer. Scar et Lust se chargeraient de tout lui expliquer.


	5. Douleur venue d'un autre siècle

**Voilà le chapitre marquant le tournoi de l'histoire ! Notre Riza a-t-elle bien surmonté le drame qui a bouleversé sa vie ? Et si non, quelles en seront les conséquences ?**

**Merci à tous ceux qui suivent, et bonne lecture ^^.**

* * *

« Veux-tu … goûter à la mort cette fois ? »

Riza Ai fixa la fille d'un politicien en face d'elle. Elle écarta son bras, et les fleurs de son kimono surgirent. La jeune fille reprit connaissance sur la barque qui la conduisait en enfer.

« Non mais … qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Vous savez qui je suis ? Ramenez-moi immédiatement ou je vous fous en taule ! » s'exclama-t-elle furieuse.

Mais Riza fit la sourde oreille, continuant à manier son embarcation aussi imperturbable d'une statue de l'île de Pâques. Depuis la rive, Lust, Wrath et Scar contemplaient la scène.

« Eh bien, c'est le genre de personne que je ne suis pas fâché d'envoyer en enfer. » déclara Wrath.

« Oh que oui. Parce que son père est haut placé ça se croit tout permis et à l'abri des punitions. » ajouta Scar.

Le bruit de clochettes caractéristique retentit, signalant que l'enfer venait de recevoir un nouveau pensionnaire. Peu de temps après, Riza fut de retour. Elle s'arrêta près de ses compagnons.

« Rentrons. » leur dit-elle.

Tous trois hochèrent la tête. Quelques minutes plus tard, le groupe était de retour dans la vallée fleurie abritant leur maison. Près d'un siècle s'était écoulé depuis que Riza était devenue la fille des enfers. Quatre-vingt quatorze ans pour être précise. Et elle n'avait pas changé d'une virgule depuis ce jour-là. Pas plus que ses trois compagnons d'ailleurs. Pour les deux homonculus rien de neuf de ce côté-là. L'arrêt du vieillissement n'opérait que sur Riza et Scar. Ce dernier se retira dans sa chambre. Riza sortit de la sienne au même moment, pour se rendre sur la petite terrasse au-dehors.

« Riza je peux te brosser les cheveux ? » demanda Wrath.

« Oui. »

La fille des enfers s'assit sur le bord des escaliers. L'homonculus de la colère se mit à genoux derrière elle, puis commença à brosser la chevelure or. Lui aussi s'était bien adapté à sa nouvelle vie. Plus d'Envy pour le battre, plus de Dante pour le punir ni que ce soit pour le maltraiter. Wrath avait tendance à se rapprocher de Riza comme il l'avait fait pour Sloth, sans pour autant l'appeler maman. Sans doute avait-il trouvé en elle un substitut parental. Quant à savoir ce qu'en pensait la concernée … eh bien, essayez donc de lire des émotions sur une pierre, vous m'en direz des nouvelles. Wrath avait également reçu un pouvoir pour assister Riza. Il pouvait se changer en n'importe quel objet de son choix. Pratique pour recueillir des infos. Scar lui, possédait une ouïe extrêmement développée, capable d'entendre même à travers les murs. Lust pour sa part, pouvait forcer les gens à dévoiler leurs pensées.

« J'ai cueilli des cerises. » annonça Lust.

Riza rouvrit les yeux. La brune s'installa près d'elle, une corbeille de fruits rouges sur les genoux.

« Je vais t'aider. » annonça Riza.

Elle prit quelques fruits qu'elle commença à équeuter. Wrath termina de brosser la fille des enfers, et se joignit ensuite à elles en rassemblant les tiges vertes éparpillées. Un bruit qu'ils connaissaient tous les tira de leur paisible occupation.

« Une requête. » dit Riza en se levant.

« Dis leur qu'on est en pause. » commenta Wrath.

Lust eut un petit sourire. Il arrivait couramment qu'ils enchaînent les missions. Heureusement qu'ils ne se fatiguaient pas comme les humains, sinon à eux la peur. Les homonculus terminèrent d'équeuter les cerises, puis rejoignirent Riza pour savoir de quoi il retournait. Scar y était déjà.

« Bon, je vais m'y coller avec le p'tit. » annonça-t-il.

Riza se contenta de hocher la tête. Scar fit signe à Wrath, et tous deux s'éloignèrent.

* * *

Central. Par une journée ensoleillée, la capitale d'Amestris était des plus animées. Tous le monde voulait profiter du soleil tant attendu. La saison des pluies se terminaient, le printemps s'imposait. Les jeunes se donnaient rendez-vous au parc, à un coin de rue, devant le cinéma. La ville respirait la joie de vivre. Beaucoup de choses avaient changé. La démocratie s'était enfin installée après une haute lutte. Un combat que l'on devait à la motivation d'un groupe de soldats, dont on trouvait les statues au parc. Sur la plaque du socle était gravé leur nom et prénom, ainsi qu'une curieuse phrase : _Nous l'avons fait colonel. Reposez en paix. _Un peu plus loin, une autre statue veillait sur les passants.

Celle d'un jeune garçon coiffé d'une natte, menaçant de la pointe d'une lame sur son automail le généralissime à ses pieds. Derrière lui, une armure paraissait le soutenir. Désormais, l'histoire de l'homonculus qui avait dirigé le pays était connue de tous. Répertoriée comme une page sombre de l'histoire du pays, elle avait entraîné un déclin de l'alchimie au profit de la technologie. Naturellement une science si pratique était encore exercée, cependant elle suscitait nettement moins d'intérêt ou de fascination à présent. Les alchimistes d'État n'existaient plus, rendant l'armée du pays moins puissante. Des accords commerciaux avaient été conclu avec Creta et Aruego. Seul Drakma inquiétait encore les dirigeants, mais ces derniers avaient bon espoir d'obtenir la paix. Habitués à ce décor qu'ils avaient vu s'implanter, Scar et Wrath se fondaient dans la foule, à la recherche de leur client.

« _Si les gens savaient que je suis un homonculus … j'imagine que je leur ferais peur. _» songea Wrath.

C'était déjà le cas du temps de Dante, les homonculus inspiraient déjà de la crainte et du dégoût face ce qu'ils représentaient. Des êtres artificiels, le résultat de l'expérience la plus taboue et la plus horrible qui soit en matière d'alchimie. Malgré l'avancée des mentalités, certaines choses n'avaient pas changé. A fortiori quand un autre péché avait régné et sacrifié tant de vies. Le péché de colère veillait donc à camoufler ses marques. Celle sous son pied, la plus révélatrice, ne se voyait pratiquement jamais. Lust en revanche, devait faire attention à la sienne, plus visible. En passant devant la statue des frères Elric, Wrath et Scar se demandèrent ce qu'ils devenaient. Ils devaient avoir fondé leur famille, peut-être même n'étaient-ils plus en vie. Après tout ce temps …

Rapidement et comme à l'accoutumée, ils se désintéressèrent du passé. La règle numéro un quand on faisait partie de l'entourage de la fille des enfers : le passé allait à la trappe. Personne n'en parlait jamais. En tout cas pas devant Riza, qui leur rappelait toujours de ne pas s'en soucier. Règle qui lui avait été imposé par le serpent qui l'avait élue Jigoku Riza. Les trois compagnons de la blonde s'en était accoutumés, quelque part ça les arrangeait aussi. Chacun n'ayant pas eu une vie des plus faciles, ils risquaient de se sauter à la gorge en plus de briser quelques câbles de leur matière grise. Donc, silence radio sur leur ancienne vie. D'autant plus qu'ils avaient trouvé leur client. Un jeune serveur dans un bar. Scar et Wrath décidèrent d'y entrer pour l'observer.

« Alors, vous avez découvert quoi ? » demanda Lust quand ils sortirent.

Elle était accompagnée de Riza.

« Notre jeune serveur n'a pas là une vie facile. Exploité par son employeur, maltraité à ses heures perdues … bref tout ce qu'il faut pour demander une vengeance. » révéla Scar.

Et pour que Riza prenne contact avec lui. Ce qu'elle fit quand elle vit le serveur sortir les poubelles par la porte de service.

« Tu m'as appelée ? » interrogea Riza.

« Hein ? » s'étonna le serveur.

« Je suis Riza Ai, la fille des enfers. » se présenta la blonde.

Son interlocuteur écarquilla les yeux. Alors la voilà … la légende était donc vraie. Il se redressa, un peu intimidé.

« Wrath. » reprit Riza.

« Voilà miss. » acquiesça le concerné.

Riza tendit une poupée de paille violet foncé au jeune homme. Puis elle lui expliqua les termes de son service. Une simple ficelle à retirer, mais avec un prix à payer. L'âme du commanditaire ira elle aussi en enfer si la vengeance est consommée. A lui de prendre sa décision. Le serveur observa la poupée de paille. Quand il releva les yeux, Riza n'était plus là. Cette dernière était de retour auprès de Scar et Lust. Ils commencèrent à marcher, quand un ballon de basket roula devant eux. Un homme s'approcha et le ramassa. Lorsqu'il se releva, il fit face à nos héros. Ces derniers affichèrent une mine parfaitement surprise.

* * *

Riza pour sa part, en fut pétrifiée. Pour la première fois en quatre vingt dix ans et des poussières, l'émotion qu'elle ressentait était tout à fait visible. Ce visage … avec … ces yeux noirs, ces mèches qui retombaient devant les yeux, de la même couleur …

« Bonjour … » fit le jeune homme, son ballon sous le bras.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient à le regarder comme ça ces trois-là ? On aurait dit qu'ils venaient de voir débarquer un habitant de Saturne.

« _Ouais ben à mon avis, Saturne pas ronds chez eux. _» pensa le brun.

Ses yeux noirs s'attardèrent un instant sur la femme blonde. Hmmm … mignonne. Tiens c'est bizarre, elle lui disait quelque chose.

« Excusez-moi, on ne s'est pas déjà rencontré ? » demanda-t-il à Riza.

Une chose était sûre, elle était bouleversée. Prête à éclater en sanglots même. Il ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir déjà vue, mais avait l'impression de la connaître.

« Alors Roy ? Il arrive ce ballon ? » fit une voix.

« J'arrive Maes ! Deux secondes ! » répondit l'interpellé.

Le dénommé Roy repartit. Ce qui permit à Riza de retrouver ses esprits, partis quelque part dans les nuages.

« Roy … c'est le colonel ... » articula-t-elle.

Elle voulut s'élancer, le retrouver et le serrer contre elle. Respirer à nouveau son parfum, le toucher, entendre sa voix … mais elle ne put avancer. Non pas que Riza ne le veuille pas, cependant il s'avéra qu'on la retenait.

« Scar lâche-moi tout de suite ! » s'exclama Riza.

« Attends, ce n'est pas ton colonel ! » fit le balafré.

Il la tenait par le bras. Riza se débattit, mais s'arrêta lorsque l'Ishbal lui dit que ce n'était pas lui.

« Pourtant la ressemblance est des plus frappantes. Moi aussi, j'ai vraiment cru que Mustang se tenait devant nous. Surtout qu'il porte le même prénom. » dit Lust en avançant.

Elle se mit devant la grille qui délimitait le terrain de basket, où Roy disputait une partie avec des amis. Dont le fameux Maes, qu'elle avait tenté de tuer une fois. Riza s'approcha à son tour. Scar, pensant qu'elle s'était calmée l'avait relâchée. La fille des enfers posa ses doigts sur le mur de métal.

« Roy ... » souffla-t-elle.

« Personnellement j'aurais tendance à dire que c'est sa réincarnation. Donc il n'a aucun souvenir de sa vie passée. Il en est sûrement de même pour son copain. » expliqua Scar.

Riza plissa les yeux. L'Ishbal venait certainement de lui épargner d'avoir honte en se précipitant vers Roy. Il avait certainement raison, ce Roy-là ne devait pas la connaître. Pourtant … il lui a posé la question. Une réminiscence ? Possible. Toujours est-il que Riza l'observa évoluer parmi ses amis. Scar et Lust se jetèrent un regard au bout d'un moment. Ils n'allaient pas rester plantés là pendant des lustres non plus.

« Riza, nous devons y aller. Nous avons une mission en cours. » rappela Lust.

« J'arrive. »

Riza resta encore dix bonnes secondes, avant de se décider à lâcher la grille. L e trio finit par disparaître.

Assis sur un banc, une serviette autour du cou, Roy les regarda s'en aller, songeur. Cette fille n'avait pas arrêté de le suivre du regard durant toute la partie. Que lui voulait-elle ? Qui était-elle aussi ? Le brun but une dernière gorgée d'eau. Il était temps de rentrer, déjà ses camarades lui disaient au revoir. Roy fourra sa serviette et sa bouteille d'eau dans son sac, puis quitta le terrain. Il rentrait à pieds, profitant du beau temps. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, ses pensées revenaient sans cesse vers Riza. La jeune femme avait eu un air si ému en le voyant. Comme si elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis des années.

Ses yeux possédaient un éclat captivant, qui ressortait d'autant plus que sa peau était pâle. L'homme et la femme avec elle étaient tout aussi surpris de le rencontrer. Mais ces deux-là, Roy était sûr de ne jamais les avoir vu. Il avait un doute concernant Riza. Le séduisant brun entra la clé dans la serrure de sa porte, toujours plongé dans ses réflexions. Lâchant son sac de sport sur son canapé, il se rendit dans sa chambre pour prendre des vêtements de rechange. Après quoi une bonne douche.

Alors que l'eau tiède ruisselait sur sa peau, le jeune homme sentit un regard dans son dos. Il tourna la tête … pour apercevoir à travers le rideau de douche deux mirettes couleur rubis. D'un geste brusque, Roy écarta le rideau.

Personne. Pourtant, il aurait juré que des yeux rouges l'observaient à l'instant. Le brun retourna sous le jet d'eau, et termina de se laver. Il se sécha, puis passa ses vêtements. En remettant sa montre, il jeta un œil. Quatre heures de l'après-midi. Bon, il pourrait profiter tranquillement de son jour de congé.

* * *

« Scar, tu sais où es passée Riza ? » questionna Lust.

« Pas vue. Pourquoi elle n'est pas dans la maison ? » répondit le croisé.

La brune secoua la tête. Étrange, Riza ne sortait de là que lorsqu'elle avait une vengeance à accomplir, ou quelqu'un à contacter. A moins que …

« Je me demande si elle n'est pas allée le voir. » fit Scar.

Lust le fixa, puis soupira. Ah oui. C'était tout à fait possible. Certain même.

« Doit-on aller la chercher à ton avis ? » reprit Lust.

« Sais pas. Je crois que ce n'est pas tellement nos oignons. Et puis ... »

Scar s'étira et se leva.

« Nous pourrions profiter de ces moments de calme. » reprit-il avec un regard entendu.

Lust comprit aussitôt, et sourit. Après quoi elle rentra dans la maison. Moi en revanche, je vais les y laisser. Allons plutôt voir où en est notre fille des enfers, et le beau brun. Riza s'était bien trouvée dans la salle de bain. A présent, elle se trouvait assise sur la rambarde du balcon. Il fallait qu'elle le voie. Même … même si ça lui faisait mal. Son cœur se réveillait à la vue de cet homme qu'elle avait tant aimé, à qui elle avait consacré sa vie et avait failli finir en enfer à cause de lui. Des images de ce passé que la blonde s'était efforcée d'oublier remontaient à la surface comme un bouchon de champagne. Riza se revoyait dans le bureau du colonel Mustang avec une précision étonnante. Lui enfilant ses gants, avant qu'un torrent de flammes n'en jaillissent.

Et puis … cette affaire au village. Ce malheureux incendie qui avait rendu les habitants fous de rage. Fous au point de le tuer. Riza se rappela l'avoir tenu dans ses bras, l'entendre lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Et cette colère, cette haine qui l'avait envahie juste après, qui l'avait poussée à commettre un carnage. Tout cela, le cœur de la jeune femme le revivait, en souffrait encore. Colère et chagrin mêlés, désespoir et douleur unis au même instant. Conjugués à présent avec cette envie de l'approcher, de tout lui dire, de le retrouver. Riza comprenait à quel point il avait pu lui manquer. Dire qu'il était là, juste derrière une vitre. Elle vit soudain l'objet de ses pensées se redresser, lui tournant le dos.

Roy fit volte-face. Encore cette sensation. Quelqu'un était là, il en était sûr. Histoire d'en avoir le cœur net, il alla ouvrir sa porte-fenêtre. Vide. Il entra tout de même, et se pencha par-dessus la balustrade. En bas, il n'y avait que les voitures, quelques passants. Roy passa sa main dans ses cheveux, perplexe. En réalité, Riza était au-dessus de lui, sur le toit de la terrasse du voisin. Il ne vint pas à l'idée du brun de lever la tête, et quand bien même il le ferait, elle se volatiliserait une fois encore.

« _Que pourrais-je bien lui dire ? Me croira-t-il si je lui dit que nous nous sommes connus dans une autre vie ? _» se demanda Riza.

Il l'avait certainement trouvée bizarre quand ils étaient tombés nez-à-nez. Alors si elle lui sortait qu'elle était non seulement quelqu'un de sa vie antérieure, mais aussi la fille des enfers … il appellerait l'asile. Pourtant, Riza désirait plus que tout retrouver sa relation avec Roy. Que tout soit comme avant. Juste pour être avec lui, ainsi qu'il en avait été. Mais comment faire ? En bas, Roy était rentré. Riza soupira. Les explications n'étaient pas pour maintenant. La fille des enfers s'en alla dans une gerbe de feu. Elle leva les yeux vers son logis. Que cette maison lui paraissait grande tout d'un coup. Riza gravit les marches, puis de manière mécanique se rendit dans sa chambre. Là, elle se laissa tomber sur son lit. Ouuuh … que son cœur était douloureux. La blonde posa une main dessus, et serra son chemisier.

Ce n'était pas le moment de flancher. Si elle échouait dans sa mission, l'âme de son colonel serait … une petite minute. Si l'âme de Mustang était retenue par le serpent des enfers, comment avait-il pu … Riza fut tirée de ses pensées par le son lui indiquant que son client avait retiré la ficelle rouge.

* * *

« Riza ? Je peux entrer ? » demanda Lust à la porte.

La blonde s'assit, et lui donna la permission d'entrer. L'homonculus entra, portant le kimono de Riza.

« Merci Lust. »

L'homonculus tenta de déceler quelque chose, mais le visage de la fille des enfers était redevenu aussi expressif que celui d'une carpe. Riza attrapa son kimono. Lust la laissa se changer.

« Allons-y. » déclara la blonde en reparaissant.

Wrath était de retour également. Le quatuor s'envola pour accomplir une nouvelle vengeance.

Une pile de verres tomba sur le patron du serveur. Puis il se retrouva à l'intérieur de l'un d'eux.

« Alors je vous sers quoi ? » demanda Wrath, assis sur un robinet.

« Pour moi ce sera un alcool fort. » répondit Lust.

« Ca marche. » répondit l'enfant en souriant.

Il actionna le robinet avec le pied, et un liquide tomba à torrent sur l'homme, le secouant comme une bille dans une machine à laver, et manquant de le noyer.

« Une olive ou deux peut-être. » ajouta Scar avant d'ouvrir une trappe.

Ce ne fut pas une ou deux comme il venait de le dire, mais toute une cascade. Le verre bascula et tomba. Le contenu fut entraîné, et l'homme ne put que suivre.

« Arrêtez ça enfin ! Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? » demanda-t-il.

« Vous montrer que la pression et les mauvais traitements, ça fait un employé pas content. Et un employé pas content, ça peut vous balancer en enfer. » répondit Lust.

Autour du patron du bar, des bonshommes se formèrent, avec des cures-dents pour le corps et des olives noires pour la tête, et des pistaches à la place des mains.

« De … de quoi vous parlez ? Je ne maltraite personne. »

« Ah non ? Réfléchissez bien. » fit Wrath.

Les bonshommes se mirent alors à frapper l'homme de leur mains en pistache. Et grosses comme elles étaient, ça devait équivaloir à se faire tabasser à coup de noix de coco.

« Alors ? Vous ne comprenez toujours pas ? » demanda Scar.

« Je … suis … innocent ! »

« Dans ce cas, il n'y a rien de plus à dire, Miss. » conclut Lust.

Les bonshommes cessèrent de frapper et s'écartèrent pour laisser place à Riza.

« Misérable ombre noire prisonnière des ténèbres, méprisant les gens et allant jusqu'à les blesser. Toi dont l'âme est noyée dans un karma immonde et souillée par le crime ... »

Il regardait avec stupeur cette femme blonde aux yeux rouges comme le sang s'arrêter devant lui.

« Veux-tu … goûter à la mort cette fois ? »

* * *

Le quatuor sortit d'une ruelle. Un mouvement attira l'attention de Riza. Roy avançait pas loin, en compagnie de Maes. Tous deux bavardaient et riaient.

« Ça alors mais c'est ! » fit Wrath.

« Ouaip, une réincarnation de Mustang et de Hughes. On les a découvert juste après avoir contacté le client. » révéla Scar.

« Eh bien ! D'ici à ce qu'on rencontre des copies des autres. » commenta Wrath en croisant les bras.

« Du moment que je ne croise ni Dante ni Envy ... » renchérit Lust.

Roy passa devant eux. Il aperçut Riza. Leurs regards restèrent accrochés quelques secondes, avant que le brun ne rompe le contact.


	6. Le Courrier des enfers

**Notrre Roy découvre le Courrier des Enfers, et son administratrice pa la même occasion. Quelle va être sa réaction ? **

**Bonne lecture ^^.**

* * *

Dans un bar de Central, Roy et Maes sirotaient chacun une boisson.

« Au fait, c'était qui la fille qu'on a croisé tout à l'heure ? » questionna Hughes.

« Aucune idée. »

« Pourtant, vous vous êtes regardés un moment. » releva le brun à lunettes.

« Justement, d'un côté j'ai l'impression de la connaître, et de l'autre je suis sûr de ne jamais l'avoir vue. » répondit Roy en regardant son verre.

Quelque chose lui disait qu'il s'en serait souvenu autrement. Maes haussa un sourcil : voilà qui l'éclairait aussi bien qu'une allumette dans une grotte. Les hommes terminèrent leur verre en silence. Puis Roy héla un serveur pour avoir l'addition. Ce dernier qui les connaissait s'approcha aussitôt.

« Je savais bien que vous aviez oublié les cacahuètes. » fit-il avec un sourire.

« Ouais, et si toi tu pouvais oublier l'addition, ça nous rendrait service. » répondit Maes.

Le serveur sourit, et dit qu'il allait la leur faire. Les deux amis le regardèrent s'éloigner.

« Il a l'air d'aller mieux tu ne trouve pas ? » fit Roy.

« Ouais. Ça me fait penser que je n'ai pas vu son patron d'ailleurs. On dirait qu'il est absent. »

« J'en doute, c'est pas le genre de la maison. Et … t'as remarqué son tatouage ? » reprit Roy en se tournant vers Maes.

« Quoi ? Fumihiro tatoué ? Tu plaisantes ? » s'étonna Maes.

« Du tout. Tu regardera quand il reviendra. Juste à l'ouverture de sa chemise. »

Maes cligna des yeux. Leur ami Fumihiro n'était pas du tout le genre à se faire tatouer. D'autant plus que son tortionnaire d'employeur ne l'aurait jamais accepté. Le serveur revint porteur de leur addition. Hughes reporta ses yeux sur l'endroit indiqué par Roy. Il discerna une courbe noire.

« Dis-moi Fumi-kun … c'est un tatouage que je vois là ? » demanda Maes.

Le concerné étant plus près, nos deux amis virent son tatouage en entier. Une flamme noire dans un cercle. Fumihiro se redressa brusquement, et cacha aussitôt sa marque.

« Euh non … c'est un coup de crayon. » répondit-il gêné.

Il s'en alla aussitôt. Roy et Maes échangèrent un regard entendu.

« Un sacré coup de crayon dans ce cas. » dit le brun aux yeux émeraudes.

Roy acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Puis il attrapa la note. Chacun déposa dans la coupelle la somme due, et s'en alla. La journée touchait à sa fin, et les amis se séparèrent. Roy prit le chemin de son domicile, pensif. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu pousser leur ami serveur à s'imprimer un dessin sur la peau ? Et son employeur, où était-il passé ? D'ordinaire il était toujours derrière le comptoir, à surveiller sa salle comme une sentinelle militaire son camp. Pour autant qu'il s'en souvienne, le brun ne l'avait jamais vu manquer à l'appel.

« !! »

Roy se retourna. Encore cette impression d'être épié. Ça commençait à devenir un brin stressant. Il scruta attentivement les alentours. Rien de suspect.

* * *

« Tu ne devrais pas le surveiller de la sorte Riza. Ce n'est pas bon pour toi. » intervint Wrath.

La fille des enfers s'était juchée sur un poteau électrique. L'homonculus de la colère se trouvait pour sa part sur le toit juste à côté. Riza se leva, puis plia les jambes. D'un salto arrière parfaitement exécuté elle se retrouva aux côtés de l'enfant.

« Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de venir le voir hein ? » reprit la colère.

Riza ne dit rien, continuant à regarder Roy s'éloigner puis tourner à un angle de rue. En effet, elle éprouvait un irrépressible besoin de le contempler pendant des heures chaque jour. Elle le regardait quitter son domicile, se rendre à son travail en voiture, s'y affairer, déjeuner etc. Riza ne délaissait son observation qu'en cas d'appel pour une mission. Avec le progrès technologique, l'ordinateur et le téléphone portable avaient remplacé le journal papier.

« Tu peux rentrer. » fit Riza.

« Avec toi j'espère ? » questionna l'homonculus.

« J'ai encore à faire. » répondit la blonde aux yeux rouges.

Wrath soupira. Il ne pouvait pas l'empêcher de le voir. Cependant lui et les autres craignaient que cette histoire n'affecte leur travail. Sachant qui avait fait de Riza ce qu'elle était, les conséquences pouvaient être terribles.

« Riza il faut rentrer à présent. Tu vas finir par avoir des ennuis. » insista Wrath.

La jeune femme tourna la tête vers lui. Elle parut le scruter un moment.

« Alors allons-y. »

Wrath sourit, ne pouvant cacher son soulagement. Tous deux retournèrent dans leur vallée. Scar et Lust étaient sur une chaise, l'une sur les genoux de l'autre. Riza alla droit au salon, et s'installa devant l'ordinateur.

« T'as réussi à la ramener on dirait. » fit Scar.

« Pas sans mal. » répondit Wrath en s'adossant à un pilier.

« Elle y retourna, vous pouvez en être sûr. Je me demande comment ça va se terminer cette histoire. » dit Lust.

Devant l'écran de l'ordinateur, une flamme noire sur fonds rouge apparut. Le nom d'une personne apparut. Riza cliqua dessus, pour découvrir le nom du commanditaire.

« Un travail. » annonça-t-elle.

Ses trois compagnons entrèrent. Riza se tourna vers eux.

« Allons-y. »

Ils hochèrent la tête.

* * *

Le matin suivant, le réveil tira Roy de son sommeil. Ce dernier, la tête sous la couverture, sortit une main qu'il aplatit sur l'engin. Après quoi il la laissa pendre, sans se lever pour autant. Cinq minutes passèrent ainsi, au bout desquelles une autre sonnerie retentit. Celle de son mobile cette fois.

« Gnnn ça va je me lève. » grogna-t-il.

Roy repoussa sa couverture, puis s'étira. Il se leva ensuite, et se rendit à sa cuisine les yeux encore embués de sommeil. Le petit-déjeuner, et hop on va s'habiller. Après quoi, en route pour une nouvelle journée de travail. Roy travaillait en tant que chercheur dans un laboratoire médical. En marchant dans le couloir, il salua les collègues qu'il croisait. Les filles surtout, lui firent leur plus beau sourire. Roy le leur rendit, mais sans plus. Il arriva enfin dans sa partie de travail, et passa une blouse. Ceci fait, il attrapa quelques dossiers.

« _J'espère que cette fois je pourrais travailler tranquille. _» se dit-il.

Effectivement, même ici il se sentait observé. Par qui ça … sa lecture achevée, Roy se pencha sur un microscope. Il tournait une molette, quand il se figea.

« Bon qui est là ? Si vous avez quelque chose à me dire alors faites-le ! » s'exclama-t-il dans la pièce vide.

Silence. Roy inspira pour se détendre. Oh et puis zut. L'observe qui voudra, lui il avait autre chose à faire. En plus, il allait finir par devenir paranoïaque. Le brun se remit donc au travail, tâchant de ne plus prêter attention à cette sensation d'être surveillé. Au dehors, Riza plissa les yeux. Peut-être que Wrath n'avait pas tort. Cette surveillance pouvait nuire à l'un comme à l'autre. La fille des enfers décida donc de laisser Roy tranquille pour la journée. En outre, il lui fallait contacter son client. Vers le milieu de la matinée, le brun décida de prendre une pause. Il délaissa donc ses appareils, et fila en salle de pause. Là, il prit un petit chocolat chaud, son péché mignon.

« Dis, tu as entendu parler du Courrier des enfers ? » fit une femme pas loin.

« C'est quoi ce truc ? » demanda sa collègue.

« Eh bien il paraît que c'est un site Internet qui n'est accessible qu'à minuit seulement. Si tu y entre le nom d'une personne que tu hais, la fille des enfers te vengera et enverra cette personne en enfer. »

« Ah ouais ? Ben ça change du courrier du coeur ! »

Les femmes ricanèrent. Roy qui avait entendu cette partie de la conversation, trouva tout simplement cette idée de site apparaissant à minuit ridicule. Il termina son chocolat, et sortit prendre l'air. Il s'assit sur un banc, les bras sur le dossier. Ce midi il déjeunait avec Maes, ça lui changerait les idées. Devait-il lui parler de cette impression d'être espionné ?

« _Certainement pas. Il profiterait de l'occasion pour se charrier pendant au moins une semaine. _»

Et puis il n'était sûr de rien. Roy laissa ses pensées vagabonder, une petite brise faisant danser sa frange. Deux de ses collègues arrivèrent face à lui, bras dessus bras dessous. Le brun les observa un moment. Il avait eu plusieurs relations, mais toutes de courte durée et franchement insipides. Juste une ou deux sorties, avant qu'il ne se lasse. Roy était conscient de chercher quelque chose de spécial chez une femme, sans parvenir à définir quoi. La façon dont il gérait sa vie sentimentale rendait Maes complètement chèvre. Ce dernier avait l'impression que son ami confondait les femmes avec des seringues : usage unique pour chacune d'elles.

« _C'est vrai que je me lasse très vite des filles que je rencontre. Toutes me paraissent … si fades, si toutes pareilles ! Elles n'ont pas l'air non plus de posséder une force intérieure qui les ferait tenir face à une catastrophe naturelle. Mais c'est plus fort que moi : l'ennui remplace très vite mon intérêt_. » songea-t-il.

Et le mot était faible : celle qui avait perdu son intérêt à ses yeux était pratiquement assimilée à un parasite. Bref, notre beau chercheur était encore célibataire. Il jeta un œil à sa montre. La pause était terminée. Il s'étira puis se décolla de son banc. Encore deux heures à bosser.

* * *

De son côté, Riza venait de remettre une poupée de paille à son client du moment. Une fillette qui souhaitait se débarrasser de sa belle-mère, jugée trop envahissante à son goût. La blonde n'avait plus qu'à attendre qu'elle se décide à dénouer la ficelle. Elle arriva devant l'entreprise où travaillait Roy. Riza s'arrêta, et contempla la façade blanche un instant. Il était juste en face, de l'autre côté du trottoir. Mais elle avait décidé de le laisser tranquille au moins jusqu'à ce soir. Si jamais elle devait lui reparler un jour, comment lui expliquer sa surveillance ? Il le prendrait sûrement mal, et lui demanderait de ne plus l'approcher. Ce qui équivaudrait à le perdre une seconde fois. Riza tourna donc le dos, et rentra.

« Yo Roy ! Comment va depuis hier ? » claironna Maes.

« Yo Maes. Rien de changé. » répondit Roy avant de lui serrer la main.

Il s'assit en face de lui.

« Salut les gars ! Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ? » demanda Fumihiro.

« Un bon steak pour moi, assorti avec une purée ! » lança Maes.

Le serveur prit note avant de se tourner vers Roy. Le brun commanda un poulet avec des pommes de terre. Quand Fumihiro s'en alla, Roy tourna les yeux vers le comptoir. Toujours personne. Curieux. En attendant leur commande, les amis échangèrent quelques nouvelles de leur emploi respectif.

« Le quoi des enfers tu dis ? » dit un homme derrière eux.

« Le Courrier. Ça te débarrasse de quelqu'un que tu ne peux absolument pas voir, qui te pourris la vie. »

Roy prêta l'oreille, et même les yeux. Fumihiro apportait des cafés à cette table. Les tasses tremblèrent en les sortant du plateau. Les clients ne remarquèrent rien. Fumihiro porta une main à l'endroit où se trouvait son tatouage.

« ? »

Roy fronça les sourcils. Voilà deux fois qu'il entendait parler de ce courrier. Et son ami serveur avait eu une attitude étrange à la mention de ce site.

« _On aurait dit un écolier pris en faute. _»

Roy n'eut pas le loisir d'y réfléchir davantage. Les boissons furent apportées par une serveuse. Le repas ne tarda plus. Roy chassa de son esprit cette question de Courrier des enfers, pour se concentrer sur son repas, et aussi sur la pipelette en face de lui. Ce dernier point lui demanda bien des efforts de concentration, Maes radotant pour la énième fois sur sa compagne avec qui il avait l'intention de se fiancer. Les habitués de FMA savent de quoi je parle. Pour les autres, imaginez qu'on vous parle d'un sujet des plus rasoirs, que vous avez déjà entendu minimum vingt fois. Mais passons. Le repas s'acheva, et chacun retourna à son travail.

* * *

Le soir venu, Roy se surprit à repenser au Courrier des enfers, et à l'attitude de Fumihiro.

« _Tout de même … plus j'y pense et plus je me dis qu'il sait où est passé son employeur. Il doit même savoir ce qu'est ce site bizarre. _» pensa-t-il.

Le brun jeta un œil à sa montre. Vingt et une heures moins le quart.

« Minuit hein ? Eh bien on va voir. » dit-il à voix haute.

Roy savait qu'il ne serait pas tranquille tant qu'il n'en aurait pas le coeur net. Même si ça paraissait ridicule. Minuit étant encore éloigné, il tâcha de s'occuper comme il put. En regardant un film par exemple. A la fin, il remarqua que l'heure approchait. Roy attrapa donc son ordinateur portable qu'il alluma. Direction Internet. Un coup d'œil à l'heure sur la barre des tâches. Minuit moins cinq. Roy décida de taper _Courrier des enfers_. Cela lui permettrait de vérifier le premier point selon lequel il fallait se connecter à minuit pile.

« _404 not found. _» lut-il.

Il attendit donc. Là. Minuit. Roy cliqua. La petit flamme apparut.

« _C'était donc vrai. _» songea-t-il en écarquillant les yeux.

Il lut ensuite l'intitulé du site. Nous vous vengeons en votre nom.

« _Inscrivez le nom de la personne que vous haïssez, et la fille des enfers prendra contact avec vous. _C'est quoi ce délire ? »

Roy ne détestait personne en ce moment, néanmoins il était curieux de connaître la suite. Il tapa un nom complètement au hasard, et cliqua sur envoyer. Une fenêtre apparut.

« _Vous ne possédez pas assez de haine_. Arf, et toi tu n'es qu'un gros canular. »

« Il ne faut pas prendre ceci à la légère. » entendit-il.

« OUAH ! »

Roy sursauta. Devant lui à quelques mètres, se tenait Riza. Le brun cligna des yeux.

« Comment … comment êtes-vous entrée ? Et qui êtes-vous ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je suis Riza Ai. La fille des enfers. » fit simplement la blonde.

« O_O !! »

Roy fronça les sourcils, et les baissa sur son écran. La fenêtre avait disparu, tout comme le site. En regardant l'heure, il vit qu'il était plus de minuit. Il releva la tête, Riza était toujours là.

« _Ca ne peut pas être … vrai. Elle n'est pas la fille des enfers, c'est une blague. _» pensa-t-il.

Mais alors d'où sortait-elle ? Si elle était passée par la porte d'entrée il l'aurait entendue. Riza paraissait être venue de nulle part. Toujours en la regardant, Roy éteignit son ordinateur, comme si elle allait disparaître une fois éteint. Il se leva ensuite, et s'approcha un peu méfiant.

* * *

« La fille des enfers hein ? » dit-il.

« Oui. Je suis celle qui exécute la vengeance des gens. » répondit Riza.

« Par ce site ? »

« Tout à fait. »

« Et … vous en faites quoi de ces gens dont on a demandé à se venger ? » interrogea Roy.

« Je les envoie en enfer. »

« Pardon ? » s'exclama Roy interloqué.

En enfer ? Carrément ? Là c'était un peu gros quand même. On devait lui faire une blague, une caméra cachée quelque chose.

« Ahah, très drôle. J'ai failli marcher. » reprit Roy en croisant les bras.

« Ce n'est pas une blague Roy. » fit Riza.

« Qui vous a dit comment je m'appelais ? »

« Je te connais. En quelque sorte. Tu es Roy Mustang n'est-ce pas ? » dit Riza.

« Exact. Bon, elle est où la caméra ? »

« Nulle part. C'est très réel. Ton ami Fumihiro pourra en témoigner. »

Là, Roy se figea. Donc … s'il avait bien tout compris son ami avait tout simplement expédié son employeur aux enfers, via Riza. C'est pour ça qu'il manquait à l'appel. Et ce tatouage … c'était sûrement la preuve de son acte. Pour le coup, le brun eut peur. Ca ne pouvait pas être vrai, non. On ne pouvait pas envoyer quelqu'un souffrir X temps sur un simple clic de souris. Roy tenta de déceler le mensonge sur le visage de Riza. Mais celle-ci resta parfaitement stoïque. Il déglutit. Son esprit scientifique avait vraiment du mal à admettre cette idée.

« Tu ne me crois pas, pas vrai ? » reprit Riza.

« J'ai du mal j'avoue. Et il ne semble pas vous avoir donné l'autorisation de me tutoyer. Surtout que vous êtes entrée je ne sais comment chez moi. »

Silence blondesque. Roy ne savait quoi penser de toute cette histoire. Ca paraissait tellement invraisemblable. Mustang observa Riza. Une belle chevelure blonde, des lèvres roses, charnues, des formes agréables à l'œil … mignonne quoi. Juste ces yeux rouges qui le fixaient un peu trop intensément. Tiens mais au fait …

« C 'est vous qui m'épiez depuis quelque temps ? » questionna le brun.

« Oui. »

« Oh et je peux savoir ce que vous me voulez ? On vous a demandé de me jeter en enfer ? »

« Non. »

« Alors quoi ? » reprit Mustang, que ce manque de vocabulaire commençait à agacer.

Riza ne répondit pas. Ce qui n'arrangea pas l'humeur de son interlocuteur.

« Hé je vous ai posé une question ! » rappela-t-il.

« Désolée. »

Riza disparut dans une gerbe de feu, ce qui ne manqua de provoquer un sursaut de la part de Mustang. Ca pour un effet spécial ! Mais en était-ce vraiment un ? En tout cas il n'était pas rassuré. Parce que si c'était vrai, il venait tout de même de recevoir la visite de quelqu'un capable de le balancer en enfer, pour peu qu'un tiers le lui demande. Roy resta planté dans son salon cinq bonnes minutes. Puis il quitta précipitamment la pièce, pour s'adosser à la porte de sa chambre.

« Sacrée soirée Jean-pierre. » lâcha-t-il.

Tout à fait Georgette. J'espère que t'as le coeur bien accroché, parce que l'histoire n'est pas encore finie.


	7. Ennemis ?

**Ca ne s'arrange pas entre Roy et Riza. Le jeune scientifique n'a en effet pas très bien pris la visite et les explications de la blonde. Comment leur relation va-t-elle évoluer ?**

**Merci à tous ceux qui lisent et bonne lecture ^^.**

* * *

Inutile de dire que le lendemain, Roy travailla avec un esprit qui eut l'air d'être passé à la lessiveuse. Il commis plusieurs erreurs qu'il ne faisait habituellement pas, ce qui ne manqua pas d'étonner ses collègues. En réponse, Mustang argua que sa nuit n'avait pas été des meilleures. Ça …

« Eh ben mon vieux ! T'as vraiment une tête de déterré ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? » demanda Hughes au déjeuner.

« Un truc inimaginable. Mais tu ne me croirais pas. » répondit Roy qui triturait sa nourriture.

« T'as rencontré une fille ? »

« Ouais, et pas n'importe laquelle. » ne put s'empêcher de dire le brun.

« Ohohoho ! Aurais-tu enfin trouvé chaussure à ton pied ? T'as raison c'est incroyable ! »

Maes jubilait. Enfin, le grand moment était arrivé. Le sieur Mustang était pris, casé. Finies les aventures d'un soir, les relations très courte durée. Roy lui regardait son ami exulter avec un air désespéré. S'il savait ! Hughes finit d'ailleurs par remarquer l'expression de son ami, qui ne collait franchement pas avec sa définition de la joie. Non, là on aurait dit un condamné à mort devant la guillotine. Maes cligna des yeux.

« Non ! » lança-t-il.

« Quoi ? »

« C'est une ex qui est tombée enceinte et qui exige que tu reconnaisse son enfant, pour avoir une pension ! »

« Pas du tout. D'ailleurs pour être franc, je ne sors avec personne. » révéla Mustang.

Alors là, Maes était perdu. Aussi fixa-t-il son ami, attendant qu'il daigne s'expliquer.

« Maes, as-tu déjà entendu parler du Courrier des enfers ? »

« Euh … vaguement c'est une légende urbaine, pourquoi ? »

« Tu y crois ? » reprit Roy.

« Bah non, c'est qu'une rumeur. » fit Hughes surpris d'une telle question.

« Moi non plus je n'y croyais pas. Jusqu'à ce que je me connecte à ce site hier soir. Je voulais vérifier que justement, ce n'était pas vrai. Sauf que ... »

« Sauf que quoi ? »

« La fille des enfers, celle qui te réponds si tu fais une demande est apparue au beau milieu de mon salon. Pas besoin de te décrire ma surprise. » raconta Roy.

Il ajouta qu'il avait d'abord cru à une caméra cachée. Toutefois, depuis qu'elle avait parlé de Fumihiro comme étant un commanditaire, le doute habitait son esprit comme une moule s'accrochait à son rocher.

« Tiens en parlant de lui, le voilà qui approche. » dit Roy à la fin de son récit.

Le serveur ramenait une bouteille de vin. Il entreprit de la déboucher.

« Fumihiro. »

« Oui ? »

« Ton employeur est absent parce que tu l'a envoyé en enfer. Je me trompe ? » demanda Roy.

Le jeune homme fut si surpris par cette remarque qu'il échappa la bouteille. Ce fut Maes qui la rattrapa par miracle. Fumihiro dévisageait Mustang, livide.

« Que … comment … » articula-t-il.

« C'est Riza Ai qui me l'as dit. Pas plus tard qu'hier soir. »

« Tu l'as vue ? »

Maes regardait tour à tour le serveur et son ami, perplexe.

« Oui je l'ai vue. Je ne croyais pas à tout ça, mais j'ai quand même voulu essayer. » répondit Roy.

« Mais tu es fou ?! » s'exclama Fumihiro.

Quelques clients, interpellés par son ton se retournèrent. Fumihiro finit de déboucher le vin.

« On en parlera dans dix minutes. Mais dehors. » conclut-il avant de se sauver.

Roy hocha la tête, et fit face à Hughes. Qui était dérouté. Il désigna la direction prise par le serveur du pouce.

« Attends. Tu ne crois tout de même pas ce qu'il dit ? Si on pouvait envoyer quelqu'un en enfer sur simple demande, ça se saurait ! » dit Maes.

« Mais justement ça se sait Maes. Quelques personnes sont au courant, c'est comme ça que j'en ai entendu parler. Et crois-moi, tu aurais des doutes toi aussi, après l'avoir vue. » objecta Roy.

Il se mit enfin à manger, laissant un Hughes avec l'esprit empli de questions.

* * *

Dans la vallée où logeait Riza et ses amis, une discussion importante avait lieu.

« T'es sérieuse ? Tu l'as vraiment vu ? » demanda Wrath.

« Oui. A minuit. » précisa Riza.

« C'est donc bien lui qui s'est connecté au courrier. » devina Lust.

« Et qu'a-t-il dit ? » questionna Scar.

« Il a cru à une blague. »

« Une blague ? Eh ben cent plus tard je ne sais toujours pas s'il faut en rire. » commenta Wrath.

« Ça ne me surprends pas. Il a un esprit scientifique, et en général ça ne laisse guère de place à la superstition, ou à la croyance pure et simple. » reprit Scar.

« Là n'est pas la question à mon avis. Que comptes-tu faire Riza ? » intervint Lust.

« Je ne sais pas. » annonça la blonde.

A dire vrai, elle n'avait pas pensé que Roy soit incrédule face à son histoire. Pas plus qu'elle n'avait su quoi lui dire sur comment elle l'avait connu. Et maintenant, Riza en savait encore moins. Sauf peut-être que si jamais il sollicitait le Courriers des enfers, elle refuserait probablement sa vengeance. Hors de question que Roy finisse aux enfers. Tiens en parlant de son âme, qu'en était-il ? Le serpent la détenait-elle toujours ? La réincarnation supposait le retour d'une âme dans un autre corps, souvent très ressemblant au précédent. Voilà des questions auxquelles la fille des enfers était bien incapable de répondre. Quant à aller demander directement à celui qui lui avait confié cette tâche …

Riza se tourna vers la fenêtre près de laquelle elle était assise, laissant ses yeux rubis errer sur le paysage. Ses compagnons non plus ne savaient à quel cercle alchimique se vouer. Scar pensait à juste titre, qu'ils auraient rapidement des nouvelles de Mustang. Ce fut le petit jingle de l'ordinateur qui tira tout de beau monde de ses réflexions. Riza se leva calmement, pour aller répondre à la requête.

« J'y vais. Scar. » annonça Riza.

« Tout de suite Miss. » répondit l'Ishbal.

Lui et la blonde disparurent, pour aller retrouver leur client. Il s'agissait d'une femme d'un âge mur.

« Tu m'as invoquée ? » demanda Riza.

« Vous êtes … la fille des enfers ? » demanda la dame.

« Oui, je suis Riza Ai. Scar. »

L'homme se changea en poupée rouge, que Riza tendit à la femme devant elle.

« Prends ceci. Si tu veux réellement obtenir vengeance, il te suffira de dénouer la ficelle rouge. » commença Riza.

La cliente prit la poupée de paille. Elle écouta les explications de la fille des enfers. Pour que vengeance s'accomplisse, il fallait payer un prix et pas des moindres.

* * *

« Alors, Fumi-kun, explique-nous un peu comment ça s'est passé cette histoire. » demanda Roy.

Comme convenu, lui et Maes avaient retrouvé leur ami pour qu'ils puissent discuter tranquillement. Là, ils se tenaient dehors, à côté de la porte de service. Fumihiro avait un air embarrassé. Maes le rassura, en disant qu'ils voulaient juste comprendre et non le juger.

« Eh bien … j'en ai entendu parler par des clients. Au début je n'y croyais pas vraiment, et puis un soir que mon patron m'a sermonné une fois de plus, je me suis connecté. » commença-t-il.

La suite, Mustang ne la devinait que trop. Riza, la fille des enfers était venu le trouver.

« Elle est venu avec un enfant aux cheveux très longs, qui s'est métamorphosé en poupée de paille violette, avec une ficelle rouge autour du cou. Si on veut se venger, il faut retirer la ficelle. Mais ça signifie passer un pacte avec Jigoku Riza : une fois la ficelle retirée, la personne haïe est envoyée en enfer. En contrepartie … le demandeur ira également après sa mort. » raconta Fumihiro

Il avait défait sa chemise, dévoilant le tatouage noir. Roy écarquilla les yeux en comprenant ce qu'une telle chose impliquait.

« Je ne l'ai pas fait tout de suite. C'est arrivé quand mon patron m'a accusé de piquer dans la caisse. Alors que c'était lui, pour payer ses maîtresses. Je risquais la prison, mon emploi et mon logement à cause de lui. Bref il aurait brisé ma vie. C'est là que j'ai retiré la ficelle. Il a aussitôt disparu. » termina le serveur.

Le silence suivit ses paroles. Maes et Roy avaient peine à y croire, surtout Hughes. Roy lui, commençait à accepter cette vérité. Envoyer des gens qui le méritent en enfer soit, mais pourquoi diable la victime devait-elle y aller aussi ? La punition était méritée, depuis quand était-elle à double tranchant ? Fumihiro s'excusa, devant retourner au travail. Il laissa les deux hommes aussi perdus qu'une fourmi dans le désert.

« Eh ben ! Quelle salade ! » fit Maes au bout d'un moment.

« Je ne crois pas. C'est pas le genre de notre ami de raconter des sornettes pareilles. De plus le site Internet existe, de même que la fille des enfers. Et puis, qu'on le veuille ou non c'est la seule explication à la disparition de son chef. » objecta Roy.

Maes dû admette que son ami avait raison. Si incroyable que ça paraisse, tout était terriblement logique. Roy quitta la ruelle, suivit par Hughes. Bizarre ou pas, ils devaient retourner travailler. Pendant sa journée, une idée traversa l'esprit de Mustang.

« _Et si je lui demandais des explications, à la fille des enfers ? _»

Ben ouais, plutôt que s'adresser au service après-vente, qui n'existait pas au passage. Faut dire que là où ils étaient, les clients n'avaient pas franchement la possibilité de réclamer quoi que ce soit. Si ce n'est de fermer la porte, parce que ça fait courant d'air. Le soir venu, Roy prit le chemin du retour avec la ferme intention de contacter Riza. Comme son lieu de travail était proche de son domicile, ça lui permettait de rentrer à pieds. Et donc de se vider la tête en chemin. Entendre le chant des oiseaux, sentir une brise fraîche bienvenue en ce temps estival, une femme qui tenait une poupée de paille … Minute papillon. Et marche arrière s'il te plaît. Roy découvrit une femme sur un pont, qui tenait ce que j'ai marqué précédemment.

Et qui déjà s'apprêtait à dénouer la fameuse ficelle écarlate. La surprise passée, Mustang se précipita vers elle. Il ne fallait pas … surtout pas, enlever ce maudit fil rouge Autrement elle irait se rôtir la couenne vitam aeternam. Mustang grimpa les marches menant au pont quatre à quatre. Pourvu qu'il arrive à temps.

« Attendez !!! » s'écria-t-il.

La femme tourna la tête vers la voix inconnue, pour découvrir un homme tout aussi inconnu lui arracher la poupée des mains.

« Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! » s'exclama Roy.

« Je vous demande pardon ? De quoi vous mêlez-vous monsieur ? » répliqua la femme.

« Je sais ce que vous allez faire. Vous allez envoyer une personne en enfer. » riposta Mustang.

Pour le coup, ça eut l'avantage de couper la chique à la dame. Bon début Roy.

« Attendez, quoi qu'on vous aie fait c'est peut-être justifié, mais écoutez-moi avant de commettre une erreur. Je sais que sur le coup, vous souffrez beaucoup, toutefois ce n'est rien à côté de ce qui vous attends si vous dénouez cette ficelle. Vous irez en enfer, là où ce que vous ressentez est cent fois pire et surtout ne s'arrête jamais. Alors que là, d'accord vous avez mal, mais ça passera. Ce ne sera plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Est-ce que ça vaut vraiment le coup de se venger pour ensuite souffrir bien davantage ? » dit Roy.

La femme le regarda un moment. Elle avait l'air tellement triste … cependant les mots de Roy paraissaient l'avoir touchée.

« Ce ne sera qu'après ma mort ... » parvint-elle à dire.

« Oui, désolé de vous sortir ça comme ça, mais ça peut arriver n'importe quand. Là dans dix minutes une voiture peut vous écraser. Et même, une seule vie normale contre l'éternité de souffrance, vous pensez réellement que ça en vaut la peine ? » reprit Mustang.

« Mais … mon mari … il a brisé notre ménage ! Nous étions heureux, six ans que nous sommes ensemble ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi pourquoi pourquoi ? » s'exclama-t-elle avant de fondre en larmes.

Et du coup de se retrouver contre le beau brun. Hm … je crois que je vais donner l'adresse du Courriers des enfers à mes lecteurs. Roy la consola comme il put, et attendit que la dame se calme.

« Vous avez raison. Je peux refaire ma vie. Des tas de femmes y sont arrivées avant moi, et elles sont heureuses. » dit-elle.

« Alors jetons cette poupée, voulez-vous. » proposa Roy.

Elle hocha la tête. Roy balança donc la poupée rouge par-dessus le pont. Un camion lui passa dessus, l'aplatissant complètement. Hmmmm Scaraaaaal ! Le meilleur de l'Ishbal haché. Mais je m'égare je crois. Wrath regarda à gauche et à droite, puis alla ramasser la pauvre poupée. Il revint auprès de Riza. Scar se re-matérialisa.

* * *

« Non mais de quoi il se mêle celui-là ! A cause de lui je me suis fait chiffonner les brindilles par un camion ! » s'exclama-t-il mécontent.

A l'époque du colonel, ça en aurait arrangé plus d'un ça.

« Du calme, on va lui rendre la poupée. » fit Wrath.

« Non. » répondit Riza.

L'homonculus et l'Ishbal la regardèrent, surpris.

« Elle ne veut plus se venger. Je le sens. » expliqua la blonde.

« Oh alors il a fait capoter une mission. C'est parfait. » ironisa Scar.

Riza plissa les yeux. En effet c'était problématique. Si Roy court-circuitait ses vengeances, qui sait où ça allait les mener. Pour le moment, retour à la case maison dans la vallée. Et non pas celle dans la prairie. Lorsque Lust apprit que Scar s'était fait aplatir, elle fut aussi en colère contre le brun. J'imagine si l'ami Mustang avait balancé la poupée dans une cheminée.

« Silence. » intima Riza.

Qui lui fut aussitôt accordé. Elle avait besoin de réfléchir. Quelques minutes après, Riza disparut. Elle se retrouva chez Roy.

« Tiens. Ça tombe bien je voulais vous voir. » lança celui-ci.

Il se doutait qu'elle devait être au courant qu'il avait empêché quelqu'un de retirer la ficelle. Aussi n'était-il pas surpris de la découvrir chez lui.

« Vous ne devez pas interférer dans la décision des gens. » fit Riza.

« Oh que si. Je leur rends un sacré service en les empêchant de tomber en enfer. D'ailleurs pourquoi sont-ils obligés d'y aller, alors qu'ils sont les victimes ? » rétorqua Roy.

« C'est ainsi que cela fonctionne. »

« Ben voyons. C'est un peu facile comme excuse. »

« Les personnes qui accèdent au Courrier des enfers le font de leur plein gré, tout comme il leur appartient de décider ou non d'obtenir vengeance. Je ne fais qu'exécuter leur demande. » continua Riza.

« Mais c'est vous qui avez créé ce site non ? Et c'est vous qui imposez les conditions. Vous êtes aussi responsable. » insista le brun.

« Je ne décide rien. Je vous demande juste de ne pas vous en mêler.»

« Comptez là-dessus. »

Cette fois, la blonde fronça les sourcils. Il était clair qu'elle devrait compter avec lui désormais. Roy semblait déterminé à lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Décidément, rien n'allait droit depuis qu'elle l'avait retrouvé. Que devait-elle faire ? Riza ne se sentait pas capable de l'attaquer. Tous deux se fixèrent un long moment.

« Ne m'obligez pas à utiliser la force. » tenta la blonde.

Roy leva alors une main. Et Riza afficha sa stupeur. Il avait un gant blanc, sur lequel elle reconnut le cercle du Flame alchemist. Mais comment … où avait-il bien pu l'apprendre ?

« Je vous en offre autant. Envoyer des innocents en enfer, ce n'est pas pardonnable. » répliqua-t-il.

Riza eut un mouvement de recul. La haïssait-il ? Était-elle devenue un monstre pour lui ? Non … ce n'était pas possible. Pas lui.

« _On dirait que je l'ai blessée_. » constata Roy, étonné.

Il ne la croyait pas sensible. Pour accomplir son travail, il aurait pourtant pensé qu'il fallait ne pas avoir de cœur. Du coup, il regretta un peu ses mots. Roy avait simplement voulu montrer qu'il se défendrait en cas d'attaque. Il baissa lentement sa main gantée. Riza soupira. Que pouvait-elle faire à présent ? Elle connaissait la puissance de son alchimie, doutant d'être capable de la combattre. En tant que fille des enfers, Riza savait posséder des pouvoirs mais serait-ce suffisant ? Puis elle ne se voyait décidément pas l'attaquer. La blonde ferma les yeux, et s'en alla. Roy lâcha un soupir. Visiblement il était parvenu à l'intimider grâce à son alchimie. Si elle savait qu'il manquait de pratique. Il avait eu un mal fou à apprendre cette alchimie, grâce à un vieux manuscrit ayant appartenu à on ne savait qui.

Toujours est-il que Roy était déterminé à intervenir dans les affaires de la blonde. Restait à savoir comment localiser ceux qui se connectaient à ce site. En y réfléchissant, Mustang connaissait quelqu'un capable d'y arriver. Son cher ami Maes Hughes. Ça lui ferait l'occasion d'y croire en plus. Maes était informaticien, il pouvait très certainement pirater ce fichu site Internet. Et pour Roy, de sauver des vies.


	8. Premier échec

**Roy poursuit sa mission, cependant ce n'est pas aussi simple de dissuader les gens. Il va s'en rendre compte ... y'a-t-il un espoir que ça s'améliore avec Riza ?**

**Merci à tous les lecteurs, et bonne lecture ^^ !**

* * *

Maes avait réussi. Il était parvenu à pirater le Courrier des enfers, et ainsi de connaître les clients de Riza Ai. Roy de son côté, tentait de court-circuiter les missions de la fille des enfers. Pour le moment, il en avait réussi deux. La blonde aux prunelles écarlates s'était manifestée la première fois, et Mustang ne s'était pas laissé intimider. La seconde fois en revanche, pas de signe d'elle. Pour le brun, ce n'était pas plus mal. L'équipe de Riza en revanche, exprimait ouvertement son mécontentement. Non pas qu'ils adoraient leur travail, mais que quelqu'un vienne tout flanquer par terre c'était agaçant à la longue. Riza restait muette comme une carpe sur le sujet. Toutefois, elle savait bien que tôt ou tard, elle avait devoir sévir. La jeune femme venait d'ailleurs de recevoir une requête. Elle cliqua sur l'icône. Wrath et Lust se proposèrent pour mener l'enquête préliminaire. Riza donna son accord, et tous s'en allèrent.

« Voilà c'est là. » annonça Lust.

« Bon, voyons un peu. » fit Wrath.

En tant qu'assistant de la fille des enfers, il avait acquis de nouvelles capacités. Notamment celle de se transformer en un objet de son choix. Cela lui permettait de s'infiltrer chez les gens, et de recueillir des informations. La seule difficulté était de s'introduire dans le domicile des concernés. Lust et lui traversèrent la rue pour atteindre la maison de leur client.

« C'est quoi tout ce vacarme ? » s'étonna Wrath.

Là où ils étaient, c'est-à-dire près d'une fenêtre, ils percevaient en effet des éclats de voix. Un homme vociférait des injures, pendant qu'un enfant pleurait. Des objets se fracassaient également au sol. Wrath et Lust regardèrent prudemment par la fenêtre. Ils aperçurent une femme tapie au sol, terrorisée. Divers objets gisaient au sol, une assiette cassée, une bouteille vide, une chaise... Un homme saisit soudain la femme par les cheveux, puis se mit à la frapper. Lust et Wrath échangèrent un regard.

« Viens. » dit Wrath.

Ils firent le tour, pour arriver devant la porte d'entrée.

« Je vais me transformer en feuille de papier. Fais-moi glisser sous la porte. » reprit la Colère.

« Très bien. » acquiesça Lust.

Wrath devint aussitôt une feuille blanche, que sa collègue attrapa au vol avant de la glisser comme convenu. Une fois dans le logis. Wrath reprit sa forme originale. Il alla jusqu'au salon. Les humains ne firent pas attention à lui, trop occupés à se disputer. L'homonculus avisa un vase, tout près. Vite il le saisit, et alla le cacher. Il monta sur le meuble, et devint une copie du vase.

« _J'espère que l'autre fou ne va pas me balancer contre un mur._ » pensa-t-il une fois changé.

La dispute finit enfin par cesser. Ce qui soulagea Wrath. L'homme quitta la pièce, jurant comme un charretier. En larmes, la femme se mit à genoux. Elle essuya ses yeux. Puis réalisant que son enfant criait toujours, elle alla vers lui sans même oser se lever.

« Là là là, ça va aller maman est là. » lui dit-elle.

L'enfant présentait une bosse au front. La mère trouva un pansement, et le posa sur la bosse. Elle tâcha ensuite de calmer son bébé.

« Ne t'en fais pas mon ange, il ne nous embêtera plus longtemps. » murmura-t-elle.

Depuis la fenêtre, Lust avait observé la scène. Wrath ne resterait pas longtemps, ils en savaient bien assez pour retourner chez eux. La luxure attendit donc que toutes les lumières s'éteignent dans la demeure. Wrath redevint homonculus, et approcha de la fenêtre. Il fit signe à la brune de le rejoindre à l'entrée. Comme précédemment, il devint papier, tout en prenant soin de faire dépasser une partie de lui que Lust put récupérer. Ils s'éloignèrent ensuite.

« Eh bien, il est plus qu'évident de savoir pourquoi elle nous a appelé. » dit Lust.

« Ouais, elle a toutes les raisons de vouloir se venger. Et pas besoin d'être devin pour deviner qui elle veut envoyer en enfer. » ajouta Wrath.

Les deux homonculus furent de retour dans la maison de Riza.

* * *

« Déjà ? » commenta Scar qui lisait le journal.

« Oui. C'est une femme battue, par conséquent l'enquête a été rapide. » annonça Lust.

« Dans ce cas. » fit Riza en se levant.

Elle fit signe à Wrath. Ce dernier vint se placer à côté d'elle, et ils s'en allèrent.

« Dis, tu crois qu'on va avoir des nouvelles de Mustang ? » interrogea Lust.

« Oh sûrement. Je me demande bien comment il arrive à savoir qui sont nos clients. » répondit Scar.

Il faudrait peut-être qu'il mène son enquête. Mais après que Riza aie pris contact avec la cliente du moment. Celle-ci venait justement d'atterrir dans la maison de l'intéressée. Elle et Wrath entendirent les pleurs d'un bébé. La mère de l'enfant sortit de sa chambre pour aller s'en occuper. Riza s'avança vers elle. Lorsque l'occupante des lieux la découvrit, elle sursauta et failli lâcher le biberon de son enfant.

« Qui … qui êtes-vous ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Je suis la fille des enfers, Riza Ai. Je viens pour votre demande. »

La femme la fixa quelques secondes, avant de soupirer avec soulagement. Elle lui demanda ensuite d'entrer dans la cuisine.

« Je vous attendais avec impatience. Fermez la porte s'il vous plaît. » dit-elle.

Wrath s'en chargea. Après quoi, Riza lui fit signe de changer en poupée de paille violette. Ce qu'il fit immédiatement.

« Prends ceci. Si tu veux vraiment faire déferler ta vengeance, alors retire la ficelle. Lorsque ce sera fait, tu passera officiellement un contrat avec moi. La personne dont tu souhaites te venger sera conduite sans plus attendre en enfer. Cependant, il te faudra offrir une compensation. » expliqua Riza.

« C'est-à-dire ? » demanda la cliente.

« Maudis une personne et deux vides se créent. Deux tombes pour une malédiction. Quand ta vengeance aura été consommée, ton âme ira elle aussi en enfer. Tu sera condamnée à souffrir pour l'éternité, sans avoir la possibilité d'aller au paradis. Mais bon, ce ne sera qu'après ta mort. » expliqua Riza.

« Mon âme … ira en enfer ... » répéta la femme en regardant la poupée de paille.

« La décision t'appartient. » conclut Riza.

Une gerbe de feu l'enveloppa, laissant la cliente à ses réflexions.

* * *

Le lendemain, Roy Mustang alla retrouver son ami Maes chez lui. Tous deux avaient posé deux semaines de congé, pour contrer les plans de la fille des enfers. Ils se retrouvaient donc tous les jours à la première heure, pour s'introduire dans le site de Riza Ai.

« Aloooors, voyons de qui il s'agit aujourd'hui. » lança Hughes en tapant sur son clavier.

Le site du Courrier des enfers s'afficha. Maes obtint ensuite le nom de la cliente.

« Une femme, du nom de Emiko Kurushima. » annonça-t-il.

« Cherche son adresse, s'il te plaît. » demanda Roy.

« Voilà mister. »

Roy attrapa le bloc-notes, qui cohabitait avec l'ordinateur, et recopia l'adresse. Il se leva ensuite et fonça vers l'entrée.

« Woé attends-moi ! » s'exclama Maes.

« Quoi ? » demanda Roy surpris.

« Si possible j'aimerais voir cette fameuse fille des enfers. Alors, je viens avec toi. » expliqua Maes tout en éteignant sa bécane.

Il rejoignit son ami rapido, et tous deux s'en allèrent. Localiser la demeure de la dame ne fut pas le plus compliqué. Depuis le véhicule de Maes, ils virent le mari s'en aller.

« Et maintenant ? » interrogea Hughes.

Pour toute réponse, Mustang sortit de la voiture. Maes le regarda faire le tour, surpris, puis le suivit. Visiblement, il avait l'intention de parler à Emiko. Roy se présenta en effet à la porte d'entrée, et sonna. Emiko vint ouvrir quelques instants plus tard.

« Oui ? »

« Bonjour madame, je m'appelle Roy Mustang et voici mon ami Maes Hughes. Nous venons vous voir par rapport à une personne que vous avez contacté par le net, à minuit. » répondit Roy.

C'était suffisamment explicite pour que la femme comprenne. Et elle comprit, à voir l'éclat de surprise qui passa dans ses yeux.

« Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez. Excusez-moi mais je dois m'occuper de ma fille. » éluda Emiko.

Elle referma sa porte, mais le brun la bloqua.

« Attendez ! Je dois vous en parler c'est très important. Il en va du salut de votre âme. Je sais que ça paraît bizarre de voir débarquer deux inconnus comme ça, mais … j'ai reçu la visite de la fille des enfers. Et … je connais les termes du contrat qu'elle vous impose. Je trouve vraiment injuste que les commanditaires aillent en enfer eux aussi. »

Emiko observa Roy un instant. Il semblait vraiment vouloir l'aider. Ses paroles avaient trouvé un écho chez elle, car Emiko rouvrit la porte pour les laisser entrer. Roy la remercia gentiment. Mme Kurushima les fit asseoir dans son salon.

« Vous avez vraiment vu Riza Ai ? » demanda-t-elle une fois assise.

« Oui. Elle est blonde aux yeux rouges. » répondit Roy.

Il donna sa description afin de montrer la crédibilité de son explication.

« Je ne lui ai pas demandé de me venger. J'ai tapé un nom au hasard, car je pensais que tout ceci n'était qu'un canular. Elle est apparue chez moi pour me dire que c'était très sérieux. »

« Pour ceux qui la contactent, en effet c'est sérieux. Ce qu'on lui demande, c'est de mettre fin à une situation qui dans mon cas est intolérable. Pour ne pas dire invivable. » approuva Emiko.

« J'entends bien et c'est normal. Cependant le prix à payer est disproportionné. Pour une seule vie agréable, vous souffrirez éternellement. Alors que vous avez certainement une autre solution à votre portée. » continua Mustang.

« Vous croyez ? Moi je ne vois que celle-là. Là où je prévois d'envoyer cette personne, je suis sûre d'en être débarrassée à jamais. De pouvoir revivre. » répliqua Emiko.

« Mais avec le poids de ce qui vous attends sur la conscience. Pensez-vous réellement arriver à vivre sereinement en sachant que c'est l'enfer éternel qui vous attends ? » insista le séduisant brun.

Emiko baissa les yeux. Il n'avait pas tort, cependant au jour d'aujourd'hui ce n'était plus possible d'envisager une autre alternative. Sa décision était prise.

« Vous essayez de m'aider et je vous en remercie vraiment. Sincèrement. Mais ma décision est irrévocable depuis que j'ai contacté la fille des enfers. » avoua Emiko avec pour la première fois de la fermeté.

Ce qui signifiait que l'entretien était clos. Roy se leva en même temps que la maîtresse de maison.

« Je vous en prie, réfléchissez encore. La vengeance n'est pas la solution. » demanda tout de même Roy.

Emiko ne répondit pas, et le reconduit à la porte. Roy était plongé dans ses réflexions.

* * *

« On a perdu. » dit Maes.

« Non, je l'empêcherais de retirer cette maudite ficelle. » rétorqua Roy.

« Tu sais, j'ai eu le temps de l'observer pendant que tu argumentais. J'ai remarqué des bleus sur ses bras, quand ses manches sont remontées. » révéla Maes en ouvrant la porte de sa voiture.

« Tu veux dire … que c'est une femme battue ? »

« Oui. Et j'estime qu'elle a parfaitement le droit d'envoyer son mari en enfer. »

« Peut-être, je serais même le premier à l'y encourager si elle ne risquait pas de l'y retrouver plus tard. Là, elle pourrait quitter son mari et refaire sa vie. Je sais que c'est dur, mais pas autant que ce qui l'attends après sa mort. »

« Et tu veux faire quoi alors ? La surveiller d'ici me paraît difficile. » objecta Maes en montrant la maison.

« Je sais ... » soupira Mustang.

Il ne voyait pas comment faire. Son mari devait probablement interdire à sa femme de sortir, sauf pour faire les courses. Donc il ne pourrait pas voir si elle retirerait la ficelle ou non. Et puis rester planté dans la voiture pendant des heures ne l'enchantait guère. Non, il lui fallait un plan. Il laissa donc Maes démarrer la voiture. Un peu plus loin derrière, Riza le regarda s'éloigner.

« J'étais sûr qu'il allait s'en mêler. » lança Scar.

« Mais cette fois il a l'air d'avoir connu un échec. » ajouta Lust.

_* Tu essaies encore de sauver des gens Roy.* _se dit Riza.

« Pour autant que je souvienne, il m'avait l'air assez entêté comme gars. N'est-ce pas Riza ?» rappela Scar.

« Oui, une vraie tête de mule. »

Il allait réessayer, elle le savait. Quand le séduisant brun avait une idée en tête, même des forceps n'arriveraient pas à l'enlever. En attendant, l'équipe ne pouvait rien faire de plus.

* * *

Roy revint dans la journée dans la rue d'Emiko. Il se gara devant sa maison, pensif. Comment savoir si c'était fait ou non ? Il ne pouvait aller lui demander, elle prendrait ça pour du harcèlement. Sans compter ce qui se passerait si jamais son mari était au courant. Soudain, il vit Emiko sortir sur le balcon. Elle était penchée en deux. Roy sortit de la voiture. Il traversa la rue en courant et sans même regarder. Emiko tenait la poupée de paille dans une main. Son mari tambourina à la porte-fenêtre. Sa femme approcha les doigts de la ficelle.

« Emiko non ! » appela Roy.

Surprise, elle ouvrit les yeux.

« Ne faites pas ça ! Si votre mari vous maltraite alors quittez-le ! Je peux vous aider ! » lança Roy.

« Vous … êtes obstiné. Mais … je dois le faire. » répondit-elle avec une esquisse de sourire.

Roy décida alors d'agir. Il franchit le portail et se précipita vers le balcon. Mustang parvint à trouver des prises sur les grosses pierres de la maison. Ainsi il se hissa sur le balcon. Il attrapa ensuite la poupée de paille.

« Rendez-la moi ! » s'exclama Emiko.

« Pas question c'est pour votre bien ! » répondit Roy en la tenant en hauteur.

Une petite bataille s'ensuivit, Emiko tentant de récupérer la poupée. Le mari lui, frappa plus fort à la fenêtre. Il essayait de la briser visiblement. Ce qu'il parvint à faire après avoir lancé une chaise contre.

« C'est qui ce gars-là ? » demanda-t-il.

Emiko était paniquée, et eut un réflexe malheureux : elle se cacha derrière Roy. Le mari eut alors un affreux rictus.

« Aaaah je vois ! C'est ton amant hein ? Espèce de chienne ! »

« Quoi ? Absolument pas ! » protesta Mustang.

« Toi on t'as pas sonné ! Je vais t'apprends à me piquer ma femme ! » s'exclama l'homme.

Il marcha droit sur Roy. Comprenant qu'il allait devoir se battre, Roy poussa Emiko sur le côté. Puis il se baissa pour éviter un coup de poing. Le mari semblait fou de rage, et enchaînait frappe sur frappe. Mustang parvenait à les éviter. Mais tout à coup, il buta contre une chaise longue et tomba par terre. Son adversaire le saisit par le col et le poussa contre le balcon. Qui était bien haut quand même. Suffisamment pour qu'il se tue s'il tombait la tête la première. C'était d'ailleurs l'idée de M. Kurushima, qui le fit basculer à moitié dans le vide. Roy tentait de le repousser, en vain. Il était de plus en plus penché en arrière. Il ne tiendrait pas longtemps à ce rythme là. Soudain, il vit avec stupeur le mari se volatiliser en plusieurs petits morceaux, comme des confettis. Hélas, si Mustang était libéré de son emprise, il n'avait pas pu se rétablir.

Il bascula dans le vide. Mais quelque chose retint son poignet, le faisant revenir dans le bon sens. En levant la tête, il croisa le visage de Riza. Cette dernière se tenait sur le balcon et le fit remonter sans peine. Roy la regarda, stupéfait. Puis il réalisa que si elle était là, c'est que la ficelle avait été retirée. Il tourna la tête vers Emiko, agenouillée plus loin. Ayant remarqué que Roy avait fait tomber la poupée dans la bagarre, elle s'en était saisie. Elle l'avait indirectement sauvé.

« Mme Kurushima … » commença Mustang.

« Il le fallait … il s'en prenait à mon enfant. » révéla Emiko.

Roy en fut désolé. Il se tourna pour parler à Riza, mais celle-ci avait disparu. Elle devait probablement emmener le mari violent en enfer. Roy soupira. Il avait échoué. Emiko portait à présent la flamme noire juste en dessous de la clavicule gauche. Mustang s'avança vers elle, et l'aida à se relever.

« Merci. » souffla-t-elle.

* * *

Quelques minutes après, Emiko servait un thé à Mustang. Ce dernier était songeur. Quand Emiko se pencha pour verser le thé, il ne put empêcher ses yeux de se poser sur le tatouage.

« Ne vous sentez pas coupable. C'est vraiment gentil à vous d'avoir voulu m'aider, mais c'est mieux ainsi. » dit-elle.

« Pour le moment. Mais vous auriez aussi pu quitter votre mari. » dit-il.

« Il m'aurait retrouvée. Je le sais. Son ego n'aurait pas supporté cette humiliation. Là au moins, je suis sûre qu'il y restera. »

Roy se tut, et but en silence. Il quitta Emiko un peu plus tard, en lui souhaitant malgré tout bonne chance. Il regagna son domicile. En allumant la lumière, il s'aperçut qu'il n'était pas seul.

« Riza. Que me vaut l'honneur ? » dit-il.

« Je suis venue vous demander une fois de plus de ne pas interférer. Les gens doivent décider seuls. Comme vous avez pu le voir ce soir, c'est même nécessaire pour certains. » dit-elle.

Roy la fixa un instant, puis enleva son manteau.

« C'est la contrepartie qui me pose problème. Je vous offre à boire ? »

« Hé ? » s'étonna Riza.

« Vous m'avez quand même sauvé la vie ce soir. Alors c'est le moins que je puisse faire. » expliqua-t-il.

Riza le suivit dans sa cuisine. Roy lui demanda ce qu'elle voulait.

« Un jus d'orange. »

Le brun lui servit un verre, puis s'installa en face d'elle avec son verre. Pendant qu'elle buvait, Roy se rappela quelque chose.

« Riza, la première fois qu'on s'est rencontré vous avez dit me connaître. J'avais moi aussi cette impression. Pourriez-vous m'en dire un peu plus ? » interrogea-t-il.

« Je ne sais pas si vous allez me croire. » avertit-elle.

« Ooof, au point où j'en suis. »

Riza fixa son verre un instant. Puis elle se décida.

« Je vous ai connu à une autre époque. Une autre vie si vous préférez. Nous étions tous deux soldats dans l'armée, à l'époque où King Bradley dirigeait ce pays. J'étais votre bras droit. Vous, vous étiez colonel, le colonel Roy Mustang, connu aussi comme le Flame alchemist. Et vos possédiez les mêmes gants que celui que vous m'avez montré. » commença Riza.

Roy écouta, suspendu à ses lèvres. Si ça pouvait être vrai. Continuons. La fille des enfers lui expliqua qu'un jour une mission avait mal tourné. Après avoir arrêté un gang, des villageois seraient devenus fous et s'en seraient pris à eux.

« L'un d'eux vous a tiré dessus, et vous a tué. » dit-elle en le regardant.

Suite à quoi, elle avait massacré tout le monde, avant de se retrouver devant un grand cobra qui avait fait d'elle la fille des enfers, pour expier ses crimes.

« Donc … vous ne l'avez pas choisi ? » devina Roy.

« Pas plus que son fonctionnement. Je dois le faire c'est tout. » répondit Riza.

Roy la dévisagea, avant de boire une gorgée. Ainsi donc, c'était une punition. La blonde termina son verre. Elle ne pouvait guère s'attarder malheureusement.

« J'imagine que vous n'avez pas changé d'avis. » fit-elle.

Roy fut pris au dépourvu. Riza devait bien le connaître pour dire ça. En effet, il ne pensait pas abandonner à cause d'un seul échec.

« Merci quand même de m'avoir secouru. » éluda-t-il.

Riza lui fit un petit sourire. C'était la première fois qu'elle souriait depuis le drame. Roy le lui rendit, et la regarda s'enflammer. Il prit le verre de la jeune femme, et le mit dans l'évier.


	9. Mon passé est le tien

**Suite à son échec et surtout aux révélations de Riza, Roy se pose beaucoup de questions. Quelque chose essaie de remonter à la surface ... **

**Merci à ceux qui suivent et bonne lecture.**

* * *

Durant les nuits qui suivirent, Roy fit de drôles de rêves. Il se voyait avec des personnes vêtues de bleu, dans ce qui était un vaste bureau.

_*Qui sont ces gens ? Je crois les connaître, mais impossible de mettre un nom sur ces visages._*

Et puis … il voyait … Riza. Mais elle était différente. Déjà ses yeux n'étaient pas rouges, elle portait cet uniforme et ses cheveux étaient attachés. L'air qu'elle affichait était sévère, et non pas neutre comme à présent. Roy revoyait parfois des flammes, semblant jaillir d'un gant blanc qu'il portait. Mustang avait du mal à comprendre ce que signifiaient ces songes. Qui commençaient à l'obséder. Il sentait qu'il y avait un message derrière. De l'autre côté, il continuait à vouloir empêcher la vengeance des gens. Parfois il réussissait, d'autres non. Maes l'y assistait, et lui aussi avait fini par rencontrer Riza.

La fille des enfers avait sollicité son aide pour convaincre Mustang de renoncer à sa mission. Hughes pensait que seul un miracle pourrait en détourner le brun. Ça, Riza était bien placée pour le savoir. Elle espérait que Roy finirait par comprendre, car elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre. Ses compagnons l'avaient compris également, et n'abordaient plus le sujet. Scar toutefois, était résolu à savoir comment s'y prenaient les deux hommes pour savoir où aller. Pour ça, il demanda l'aide de Lust. Avec son pouvoir elle saurait bien tirer les vers du nez de l'un d'eux. La brune était d'accord.

« Toutefois, ils risquent de se méfier, maintenant qu'ils me connaissent. » rappela-t-elle.

« Oui, mais je te fais confiance. Tu arriverais à faire parler un muet. » répondit Scar avec un sourire.

Tous deux se trouvaient maintenant près du parc de Central. Roy ou Maes s'y promenaient souvent. Ils finiraient bien par en croiser un des deux. D'ailleurs Mustang prenait l'air pas bien loin. Voilà une semaine qu'il s'était lancé dans cette affaire de Courrier des enfers. Il se demandait comment ça se passerait lorsqu'il reprendrait le travail. Eh bien, la fine équipe des enfers aurait des vacances, tout simplement.

« Tiens regarde. Mustang est là-bas. » annonça Lust.

Scar hocha la tête. Lust s'avança vers lui. Roy ne l'avait pas remarquée. Il s'était assis sur un banc, la tête penchée en arrière. Encore ces flashs … il pleuvait. Roy venait de tirer en l'air. Tiens pourquoi ? Quelqu'un était en danger. Un jeune garçon blond. Il était menacé par … ah zut il ne voyait pas qui. La silhouette était floue. Il vit cette personne lever un bras. Roy sentait que le danger venait de cet individu, que son bras seul représentait une menace. La silhouette allait s'élancer vers lui. Mais Roy n'avait pas peur. Il était stressé, mais il savait qu'il pourrait l'affronter.

* * *

« Bien le bonjour monsieur Mustang. »

Le brun sursauta, et regarda qui venait de l'interpeller ainsi. Il reconnut Lust, qu'il avait déjà vue avec Riza. Que lui voulait-elle ? Roy sentit la méfiance le gagner.

« Je ne vous veux pas de mal. Simplement parler avec vous. » reprit Lust.

« Navré, mais je n'ai pas changé d'avis si c'est ce que vous voulez savoir. » fit Roy en se levant.

Lust décida d'user de son pouvoir.

« Je le sais bien, cependant le fait que vous arriviez toujours à savoir où nous trouver m'intrigue. » insista-t-elle en le suivant.

« Eh bien nous y arrivons simplement. »

Tout à coup, une voix chez Roy lui suggéra de se taire. Mais une partie de lui avait du mal à résister à l'envie de lui révéler leur stratagème.

« Ah et comment faites-vous ? »

« Nous … _tais-toi !_ Nous allons sur …. _ne lui dis rien ! Des vies dépendent de ton silence. _»

Le brun commençait à se sentir oppressé par ce conflit intérieur. Lui dire, ne rien dire, parler, se taire.

« Vous allez où vous dites ? » continua Lust.

« Sur le … sur le … _tiens bon ne lâche pas prise ! _Nous pouvons voir … _sileeeence ! _»

*_Hmmm il résiste. C'est la première fois que ça m'arrive. Mais il est sur le point de craquer._* pensa Lust.

Encore un effort, et il cracherait le morceau. Après quoi, il ne leur resterait plus qu'à régler le problème et ils seraient tranquilles. Même Riza en serait satisfaite. Roy se prit la tête entre les mains. C'était un piège, il devait s'éloigner de cette fille au plus vite. Son emprise sur son esprit était de plus en plus forte. Ça finissait par le rendre malade d'ailleurs. Il devait fournir un gros effort de concentration et de résistance. Mustang n'avait pas l'habitude. D'autant plus que de nouvelles images lui revenaient en mémoire. Un camp Ishbal … des gens énervés … des pierres qui volaient … l'emprise de Lust. Roy sentit qu'il commençait à partir dans les pommes. Il se raccrocha à un rebord froid.

« Ça suffit. »

Lust tourna la tête. Riza était là. L'homonculus relâcha son emprise sur Mustang. Ce dernier se redressa. Il ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir la fille des enfers. Lust jugea qu'il valait mieux partir.

« Merci. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle m'a fait, mais j'ai cru que j'allais m'évanouir. » dit Roy.

Alors qu'il la regardait, une image se superposa à celle de Jigoku Riza. Celle qu'elle était précédemment, avec son uniforme. Roy fronça les sourcils. Elle ne lui avait pas menti. Si c'était une seule et même personne qu'il voyait, alors lui et elle s'étaient connus dans une autre époque.

« Tu t 'interroges. » lança Riza.

« Je vois des … des images. De toi et … de gens que je ne connais pas. » révéla Roy.

Il se sentit un peu idiot. N'était-il pas en train de devenir fou ? Riza plissa les yeux. Il commençait à se souvenir apparemment.

" Serait-ce … des souvenirs ? » demanda Mustang.

« Oui. »

Au moins il était fixé. Riza s'en alla soudain. Elle revint auprès de Scar et Lust un peu plus loin.

« Rentrons. » dit-elle.

Ils la suivirent sans mot dire. Lust avait relaté son échec à son petit ami.

« J'ai entendu. Il doit falloir une certaine force mentale pour résister à ton pouvoir. » déclara l'Ishbal.

Lust acquiesça. L'instant d'après, le trio était de retour dans la vallée fleurie. Wrath s'y trouvait déjà, affalé sur les marches du perron. Il regarda Riza entrer, puis tourna la tête vers le couple.

« Alors ? »

« Alors rien. Nous avons trouvé Mustang, mais il a tenu bon. » expliqua Lust en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

« Il reste Hughes. Mais s'il se produit la même chose … Riza va nous interrompre. » avança Scar.

Lust hocha la tête. Ça pourrait même l'énerver. Le regard qu'elle avait lancé à la luxure avait été teinté de colère. L'expérience ne serait pas à renouveler de sitôt. Un bruit de clochettes tira les trois compères de leur réflexion.

* * *

De son côté, Mustang avait décidé de se rendre à la bibliothèque. Puisque apparemment ces souvenirs dataient de l'époque Bradley, autant se renseigner dans les manuels d'histoire. Bon il avait bien étudié ça enfant, mais ça datait. Roy attrapa un premier livre, qu'il feuilleta.

*_Alors … guerre d'Ishbal._*

Roy ne savait pas si cette période pouvait l'éclairer. Mais comme il ignorait à partir de quand commencer exactement, il décida de tout lire. Ou en tout cas, d'emprunter ce livre-là. Il le mit sous son bras, et regarda ce qu'il pouvait prendre d'autre.

« _Figures emblématiques de notre histoire. _Celui-là m'a l'air bien. »

Roy attrapa l'ouvrage. Si rien qu'avec ces deux-là il ne trouvait pas qui il était avant … le jeune homme quitta la bibliothèque. Il lirait tout ça au calme chez lui. Dans son salon, Roy ouvrit un premier livre, celui traitant du conflit Ishbal. Ses yeux noirs parcoururent les lignes.

« _Juillet 18***, enrôlement des alchimistes d'État. Véritables armes de destruction massive, leur mobilisation permit de mettre un terme à ce conflit, mais surtout d'augmenter considérablement le nombre de victimes. _» lut-il.

Roy tourna la page.

« _Cette guerre entraîna une démobilisation massive d'alchimistes, traumatisé par la guerre. Peu restèrent dans l'armée. Parmi eux, on se souvient du major Alex Louis Armstrong, du colonel Roy Mustang … _!!!! »

Les yeux noirs s'ouvrirent devant la mention de son nom. Roy lâcha le livre, pour attraper l'autre. Dans le sommaire, il chercha son nom. Page 103. Une gravure y figurait, montrant Roy dans son uniforme.

« _Nom : Mustang, prénom : Roy. Grade : colonel. Statut : Alchimiste d'Etat. Spécialité : le feu. Surnom : Flame alchemist. _»

Exactement comme l'avait dit Riza. Le brun parcourut la biographie. Plus jeune colonel de l'histoire, un des meilleurs stratèges et un des plus puissants alchimistes. Surnommé le héros d'Ishbal, il avait pour ambition d'installer la démocratie dans le pays. Connu également pour avoir déniché le pus jeune alchimiste d'Etat, Edward Elric, qui a contribué au renversement de King Bradley. Mort à l'âge de 29 ans, tué au cours d'une banale mission au village de Maptown. Là encore, le récit de Riza concordait.

« Si elle sait tout ça, c'est qu'elle devait y être. Autrement dit … elle est sacrément âgée. » fit Roy.

Il continua à lire, découvrant ainsi le nom de son équipe et leur portrait. Il s'arrêta toutefois au premier nom.

« Ce visage … je le connais mais depuis un moment. Où l'ai-je déjà vu ? » s'interrogea Mustang.

Une phrase lui apporta la réponse. Statue du parc.

* * *

Il bondit de son canapé et sortit en trombe de chez lui. Les passants virent un homme courir et slalomer entre eux. A bout de souffle, Roy s'arrêta devant l'imposante statue qui trônait au milieu du vaste espace vert. Il leva la tête vers les visages des soldats représentés. Puis il les associa avec chaque petit portrait : Jean Havoc, Heymans Breda, Vato Falman, et Kain Fuery. Roy regarda ensuite l'inscription. _Nous l'avons fait colonel, reposez en paix. _Les hommes qui avaient permis à la démocratie d'exister. Le rêve qu'avait eu Mustang, et qu'ils avaient réalisé pour lui. Roy regarda ces visage familiers avec nostalgie.

*_Ils devaient vraiment m'apprécier pour en être arrivés là._* se dit-il.

Roy resta planté devant ce monument cinq bonnes minutes.

« Merci les gars. » murmura-t-il.

Puis finit par lui tourner le dos. Quelques mètres plus loin, une autre construction. Roy approcha, la regardant avec un oeil nouveau. Edward et Alphonse Elric. Leurs visages lui parurent également familier. Une image s'imposa à lui : il voyait le garçon de la statue devant lui. Vêtu d'un manteau rouge, il avait une chevelure couleur or et les yeux assortis. Lui aussi il l'avait rencontré.

* _J'y pense : il doit exister une tombe au nom du colonel.*_

Roy décida de se rendre au cimetière. Pour cela, il dut prendre sa voiture, qui ne lui servait pas énormément. Devant les grilles du cimetière, il hésita un instant. Le jeune homme parcourut les allées, cherchant les tombes les plus anciennes. Là. Il découvrit une tombe arrondie, à son nom. Ce qui ne manqua pas de lui provoquer un frisson. La pierre était vieille. Mais elle restait lisible. Roy s'accroupit, et passa une main dessus.

« _A notre cher colonel, puissiez-vous trouver le repos. Vous nous manquerez. _»

Roy se releva. Les tombes des autres militaires devaient se trouver au cimetière des vedettes. Mustang décida d'aller y faire un tour. En passant, il acheta des fleurs. Il tenait à rendre hommage à ces personnes pour qui il avait tant compté. La première tombe qu'il croisa fut celle de Kain Fuery, décédé au cours de la bataille contre le généralissime, dixit le livre de Roy. Celui-ci posa un bouquet.

« Je ne me souviens pas de toi comme avant. Mais … merci. » fit Roy.

Il resta là un moment, avant de passer à la suivante. Jean Havoc. Lui, il avait survécu à la grande bataille, puis s'était fait emporté par une maladie des poumons. Sa tombe eut droit à son bouquet, et son occupant à un remerciement.

« Merci d'avoir réalisé mon rêve. »

La sépulture suivante fut celle de Vato Falman. Mort naturellement, tout comme Breda, et les frères Elric. Eux en revanche avaient disparu tout récemment. Assise plus loin sur le bras d'un ange en marbre, Riza le regardait faire. Elle sourit, mais cette fois son visage s'éclaira. Ses collègues auraient été touchés de cette visite. Mustang quitta le cimetière. Il se sentit soudain seul, comme jamais auparavant. C'était comme s'il était tout à coup devenu étranger à ce monde. Son chemin le ramena au parc. Roy revint près du monument de ses anciens collègues. Il eut un nouveau flash. Eux tous dans un bureau, en train de rire au milieu d'un tas de papiers.

*_Au fait … je n'ai pas vu le nom de Riza quelque part_._* _songea Roy.

Vu qu'elle était devenue la fille des enfers, il trouvait normal qu'elle n'aie pas de tombe. Il chercha alors dans le livre. Il était simplement mentionné la disparition d'un membre de l'équipe en même temps que lui, mais c'est tout.

« Curieux. » déclara Roy en refermant le livre.

* * *

Peut-être qu'il se souviendrait d'elle. Soudain, il sentit une présence. Roy sut immédiatement de qui il s'agissait. En se retournant, il fut toutefois étonné de la voir ainsi heureuse. Mais qu'est-ce que ça lui allait bien. Riza lui apparut humaine pour la première fois. Et franchement belle.

« Merci. Merci de leur avoir mis des fleurs. » lui dit-elle.

« De rien. Je crois … que je leur devais bien ça. Et ... à vous aussi» sourit-il.

Il lui tendit alors une rose blanche. Roy savait que Riza avait été dans son équipe. Pour ce qu'il avait lu dans sa biographie, il avait été très attaché à ses subordonnés, et eux à lui. Riza fut surprise, puis tendit les mains pour recueillir la fleur. La première qu'il lui avait jamais offerte. L'émotion se lut clairement dans ses pupilles rouges. Mustang ne s'attendait d'ailleurs pas à ce que ce geste anodin fasse presque venir les larmes aux yeux de Riza. Il s'interrogea alors sur la relation que le colonel avait eut avec elle. Avaient-ils été proches ? Jusqu'à quel point ? Comment se faisait-il d'ailleurs qu'elle aie disparu le jour de son décès ? Roy ouvrit la bouche pour lui poser la question. Riza était absorbée par le parfum de sa rose. Yeux clos, elle était vraiment sereine. Elle regarda Roy avec une expression tendre. Le concerné se sentit rougir.

Même s'il n'appréciait pas qu'elle envoie des gens en enfer, il avait compris que la jeune femme n'avait pas le choix. Malgré leur différent, elle lui avait sauvé la vie alors que c'était l'occasion d'en être débarrassée. De plus, maintenant qu'il connaissait plus ou moins leur passé commun, il la voyait d'un autre œil. Plus … amical. Riza et Roy se regardèrent un moment, avant qu'elle ne soit contrainte de s'en aller. Le brun soupira, et décida de rentrer lui aussi. Il eut la surprise de découvrir Maes sur le pas de sa porte.

« Ben alors ça fait une heure que j'essaie de te joindre ! T'as coupé ton téléphone ? » lança le brun à lunettes.

« Euh ... »

Roy regarda son téléphone portable. Ah oui tiens, il avait oublié de l'allumer. Il glissa sa clé dans la serrure.

« J'ai le nom du client du Courrier des enfers. » annonça Hughes.

« Ah. Bien. »

Maes haussa un sourcil devant un tel manque de motivation. Il suivit Mustang à l'intérieur de son appartement.

« T'as pas l'air bien. »

« C'est que … je me suis penché sur le lien que j'avais avec la fille des enfers. » révéla Roy.

« Quoi ? »

Roy lui expliqua toute l'histoire, images historiques à l'appui. Maes feuilleta le livre de figures emblématiques de l'époque.

« Tiens je suis dedans. » remarqua-t-il étonné.

Intrigué, Mustang vint voir. Dans la page consacré au colonel, il était également fait mention d'un certain … Maes Hughes, général de brigade à titre posthume.

« Alors... toi aussi tu t'es réincarné. » constata Roy.

« Possible. La ressemblance est frappante. C'est vraiment ma tête. Par contre … mort assassiné ça me plaît moins. » répondit Hughes.

« Donc tu as également dû connaître Riza avant qu'elle ne devienne ce qu'elle est. » reprit Roy, pensif.

« Et tu crois que ça change quelque chose ? » interrogea son ami.

« Peut-être. Si on savait ce qui a fait d'elle la fille des enfers, on pourrait y remédier qui sait. »

Maes était sceptique. Ils avaient déjà bien du mal à court-circuiter les vengeances, alors il ne voyait vraiment pas comment ils pourraient aider Riza. L'informaticien reporta ses yeux émeraudes sur son ami. Ce dernier ne paraissait pas enclin à partir à la poursuite de Jigoku Riza. A vrai dire, le brun était plutôt d'avis de faire la trêve pour aujourd'hui.

_*J'en viens même à me demander si je dois continuer. Riza n'a peut-être pas tort : c'est aux gens de décider, et ils le font en connaissance de cause._* pensa-t-il, une main soutenant sa tête.

Et vu la situation de certains, c'était même la seule solution. Hughes comprit qu'ils allaient rester tranquilles, et finit par s'asseoir. Il poursuivit la lecture de son livre, curieux d'en apprendre plus sur sa vie antérieure. Roy de son côté, s'allongea sur son canapé et ferma les yeux.

Dans la vallée fleurie, Riza venait d'accomplir une nouvelle vengeance. Une fois dans sa chambre, elle ôta son kimono pour revêtir ses habits de tous les jours. Puis elle s'assit sur son lit, près de la table de chevet. Elle y avait déposé le vase contenant la rose blanche offerte par Roy.


	10. La demande anormale

**Les choses se gâtent pour Riza. Elle va se retrouver pour la première fois depuis sa mission à de la haine à son encontre. Nous approchons de la fin de la fic, mais la nouvelle est prête.**

**Merci à tous et bonne lecture ^^.**

* * *

« Oser envoyer mon amour en enfer … elle me le paiera. » fit une voix masculine.

La personne en question était en train de tracer un cercle à la craie sur le sol. Puis elle ajouta des symboles à l'intérieur, quelques babioles et enfin disposa des bougies dorées aux extrémités du cercle.

« Il me manque encore la potion, et ce sera prêt. »

L'individu délaissa le cercle, et se rendit ce qui faisait office cuisine. Un liquide frémissait doucement dans une casserole. On y déposa quelques feuilles, et la panade fut remuée.

Pendant ce temps, Roy rentrait d'une soirée entre amis. Voilà bien trois jours que Riza et ses amis n'avaient plus de nouvelles de lui. Aussi la fille des enfers décida-t-elle de lui rendre une petite visite. Mustang la découvrit sur son balcon. Il se dirigea vers la porte-fenêtre, et ouvrit.

« Bonsoir Riza. » dit-il avec un petit sourire.

« Bonsoir Roy. » fit Riza en lui rendant son sourire.

Le brun l'invita à entrer, ce qu'elle accepta avec plaisir. Il la fit asseoir, et lui offrit à boire.

« Alors ? Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ? » questionna-t-il en versant un jus d'orange dans un verre qu'il lui tendit.

« Je me demandais ce que tu devenais. Voilà un moment que je ne te vois plus. » répondit Jigoku Riza.

« Tiens donc ! Je croyais qu'au contraire tu serais contente de ne plus m'avoir dans les pattes. » fit Roy avec un sourire.

A dire vrai, sa découverte concernant son passé commun avec Riza l'avait assez troublé. Roy ne savait plus trop où il en était en ce moment, surtout avec ces images qui, malgré ce qu'il savait désormais, continuaient à le hanter. Autrement dit, il connaissait une phase de découragement. Roy hésitait à lui demander dans quelles circonstances Riza était-elle devenue ainsi. Si ça se trouve, c'était particulièrement douloureux.

« Riza … » tenta-t-il néanmoins.

Elle le fixa.

« Comment … comment es-tu devenue la fille des enfers ? »

« Je ne dois pas parler du passé. Et je ne devrais pas être en contact avec toi non plus. Mon cœur doit rester fermé aux émotions. » répondit Riza.

Roy fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas bien cette dernière phrase. Riza pour sa part, ne se sentait guère à son aise. Elle sentait qu'elle faisait une erreur en fréquentant Roy. Le colonel qu'elle avait connu était mort, mort et enterré. Ce Mustang-là lui ressemblait physiquement et c'est tout. L'âme de son cher supérieur était détenue par le cobra des enfers, point barre. D'ailleurs si ce dernier apprenait qu'elle était là, il risquait de laisser cette précieuse âme errer dans les limbes. Riza devait partir, et ne plus chercher à le revoir. Roy perçut le malaise de la jeune femme.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » questionna-t-il.

« Je … je dois partir. Merci pour le verre. »

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers le balcon. Roy se leva aussi, et la retint par le poignet. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'en aille s'y vite. Surprise, Riza se retourna.

« Est-ce donc si grave si tu t'attardes un peu ? » demanda Roy en lui prenant les mains.

Ce contact provoqua une accélération cardiaque chez Riza. Toutes les fois où elle avait souhaité qu'il lui prenne les mains … qu'ils passent une soirée, rien qu'une ensemble. Et voilà que ça arrivait après des décennies, alors que ça lui était toujours interdit, mais plus pour les mêmes raisons. Riza baissa tristement les yeux. Décidément, sa relation avec Roy Mustang était semée d'embûches, quelle que soit leur situation à tous deux. Étaient-ils donc condamnés à vivre côte à côte, mais sans jamais pouvoir se rejoindre ? A une époque, ça ne dérangeait pas Riza. Parce qu'à ce moment-là, elle pensait que viendrait un jour où ses rêves à elle se réaliseraient aussi. Seulement, tout s'était brisé il y a longtemps déjà.

Non, il n'y avait plus rien à espérer. Lorsque sa punition serait levée, Riza devrait sans doute gagner l'au-delà à son tour, comme elle aurait dû quelques quatre vingt dix ans plus tôt. Avec un peu de chance, Roy et Riza seraient réunis, en enfer ou ailleurs. C'était là tout ce qui pouvait arriver maintenant. Rien d'autre. Riza soupira, et releva la tête vers lui. Elle le contempla un instant.

« Je regrette Roy, mais je ne dois plus te voir. Je n'en ai pas le droit. » annonça-t-elle.

Riza se demanda comment sa voix parvenait à rester aussi ferme. Parce mine de rien, c'était comme le perdre une seconde fois. La première avait été atroce, et celle-là n'en serait pas moins évidente.

« Pour quelle raison ? Qui te l'as interdit ? » interrogea Roy doucement.

« Si je cède à mes émotions, quelque chose de terrible arrivera à ce que j'ai de plus précieux. C'est … le serpent de l'enfer qui m'a choisie comme fille des enfers qui pose cet interdit. » répondit Riza.

Elle s'éloigna de Roy. Celui-ci tendit les mains, cherchant visiblement à la retenir. Mais la blonde lui tourna résolument le dos, sortit dehors et disparu. Le brun arriva à son tour sur la fenêtre, pour ne trouver que la nuit sombre. Il leva un instant la tête au ciel, avant de soupirer. Il rentra et ferma la fenêtre. La soirée s'annonçait triste. Le brun alla s'affaler dans son salon. Pour une fois, son appartement lui parut affreusement vide.

« Boah, autant aller me coucher. » déclara-t-il.

* * *

Les jours suivant, Roy eut tendance à se replier sur lui-même. Il ne parlait plus tellement à ses collègues de travail, se contentant de pauses rapides. Il déjeunait seul également, déclinant toutes les invitations de son ami Maes. Inutile de préciser que ce dernier se posait des questions. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer ? Voulant en avoir le cœur net avant que Roy ne devienne aussi amusant qu'une pierre tombale, Hughes prit les devants et le milieu pour aller retrouver le brun. Mustang l'accueillit avec l'énergie d'un loir en pleine hibernation.

« Ouh ...ça ne va vraiment pas fort toi. » constata Hughes.

« Et toi tu as toujours une vue perçante. » répliqua Roy.

Il s'écarta pour le faire entrer. Maes accrocha son manteau, et le suivit dans la salle de séjour.

« Bon, inutile de tourner autour des quatre chemins. Je vois bien qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, alors dis-moi tout ça te fera du bien. Et ne t'avise pas de me répondre rien.» lança Hughes en s'asseyant.

« Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. »

Hughes l'observa les yeux en billes. Ça commence bien.

« Et tu va rester dans cet état apathique combien de temps encore ? Franchement Roy, tu sais bien que tu peux tout me dire. T'es devenu léthargique depuis … depuis que tu ne cherches plus à contrecarrer les plans de la fille des enfers ! » s'exclama Maes.

A la mention de ce nom, Roy parut encore plus triste. Ce qui amena la puce à l'oreille de son ami.

« Oh. Ça un rapport avec elle c'est ça ? Tu … culpabilise d'avoir abandonné. » reprit-il d'un ton plus calme.

Pas de réponse cette fois. Pourtant quand ils en avaient discuté, Roy n'avait pas paru se sentir coupable, mais davantage résigné. Alors quoi ? Maes réfléchit un peu plus. C'est alors qu'un doute germa dans son esprit. Non …

« Ne me dis pas ! »

Roy le regarda gêné. Il savait bien que son meilleur ami comprendrait. Hughes était un peu trop perspicace à son goût.

« Roy … tu … de Riza ? » articula Maes, franchement surpris.

« Je n'arrive pas à me l'enlever de la tête. Surtout depuis que je sais qu'elle et moi nous étions proches. » avoua Mustang.

« Dans une autre vie ! Là c'est quand même la fille des enfers ! Quelqu'un qui punit les gens sans chercher à comprendre. » rappela Maes.

« Je sais tout ça. Je l'ai appris avec toi je te rappelle. Seulement je t'ai dit aussi que c'était sa punition. Et … j'ai l'impression que si Riza en est là, c'est à cause de moi. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé au juste, ni quelle relation nous avions mais je … je ne sais pas je me suis attaché à elle. Je crois qu'elle a pas mal souffert. » expliqua Roy.

Maes se gratta l'arrière de la tête. Lui qui voulait que son ami se trouve une fille, c'était chose faite. Seulement il n'avait pas jeté son dévolu sur n'importe qui.

« Et … elle t'as repoussé ? » questionna-t-il encore.

Ça devait être ça qui le rendait triste.

« Oui et non. Elle ne sait pas que je … enfin que j'éprouve des sentiments pour elle. Seulement elle a expressément dit que nous ne devions plus nous revoir. »

Hughes hocha la tête. Pas facile comme situation. Surtout que Riza n' était pas spécialement facile à joindre.

* * *

Chez elle justement, ses compagnons avaient bien remarqué du changement. Léger certes, mais la chose était suffisamment exceptionnelle pour qu'ils s'en aperçoivent.

« Riza a l'air triste ces temps-ci. » fit Wrath.

« Oui, et je crois en connaître la cause. Elle s'est enfin résolue à ne plus voir Roy. » répondit Lust.

« Et lui ne se mêle plus de nos affaires. Mais vu la tête de Riza j'en viens à me demander si c'est une bonne chose. » ajouta Scar.

Certes, son travail était toujours fait correctement. Cependant, même si Riza ne montrait pas ses émotions avant, c'était toujours mieux que ce voile de chagrin qui obscurcissait ses prunelles.

« Que peut-on faire ? » demanda Wrath.

« Pas grand chose j'en ai peur. Laisser le temps agir me semble la seule solution. » répondit Lust en regardant vers l'intérieur de la maison.

Riza était plantée devant son ordinateur, ses yeux regardant distraitement l'écran au fonds rouge. Machinalement, elle cliqua sur l'icône présent. Mais ce qu'elle vit la tira de sa torpeur. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? La blonde fixa l'écran dix bonnes secondes. Puis elle se leva.

« J'y vais. » annonça-t-elle en sortant.

« Tu veux que je vienne ? » questionna Wrath.

« Non. Cette demande est particulière. Ou plutôt anormale. » répondit Riza.

Ses compagnons échangèrent un regard, puis la blonde disparut. Elle arriva dans un endroit sombre. Riza regarda autour d'elle. Seul un ordinateur portable était allumé, dans un coin. Tout à coup, quelqu'un la poussa brusquement. Riza bascula en avant, et tomba au sol. Aussitôt, une espèce de champ de force s'éleva autour d'elle.

« Je te tiens, fille des enfers. » entendit Riza.

* * *

Dans la vallée fleurie, les compagnons de la fille des enfers patientaient. Ils se demandaient bien quel genre de demande Riza avait reçu pour y aller seule. Mais bon, elle leur ferait bien un compte-rendu quand elle reviendrait. Scar et Lust décidèrent d'aller se promener, pendant que Wrath attrapa un livre. Depuis le temps, il s'était instruit. Il s'installa sur le lit de sa chambre pour être à l'aise. Une bonne heure passa, au bout de laquelle l'homonculus enfant eut finit son livre.

« Riza t'es rentrée ? » appela-t-il.

Pas de réponse. Etrange, se dit la colère. Bien plus tard, ce furent Scar et Lust qui rentrèrent.

« Alors, Riza est de retour ? » demanda Scar.

« Toujours pas, ce que je commence à trouver bizarre. » fit Wrath en levant les mains.

L'Ishbal fronça les sourcils. En effet ce n'était pas normal. Scar aurait bien voulu consulter l'ordinateur, malheureusement il n'y connaissait strictement rien. Seule Riza savait à peu près comment le faire fonctionner.

« Ça fait combien de temps qu'elle est partie ? » questionna Lust.

Scar regarda l'heure sur l'ordinateur. Deux heures du matin dans le monde des vivants. Il en informa la brune.

« Même si tu avais su comment cet engin marche, rappelle-toi que le site n'est accessible qu'à minuit, d'un côté comme de l'autre. » intervint Wrath.

« Le petit a raison. Ici le temps n'a pas cours, c'est pour ça qu'on a l'impression d'en recevoir sans arrêt. En réalité, plusieurs jours passent. » précisa Lust.

Au début, passer d'un monde à l'autre les désorientait, car il fallait compter avec les heures qui passaient. Maintenant ils s'y étaient habitués, donc l'absence de Riza ne les avait pas tout de suite alarmés.

« Là je crois qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose. En près d'un siècle Riza ne s'est pas une seule fois absentée si longtemps. Et surtout pas seule. » devina Scar.

« Nous devons aller à son secours. Malgré nos passés respectifs, elle n'a pas hésité une seconde à nous proposer une seconde chance. » dit Lust.

« Tu as raison, elle nous a évité de basculer en enfer ou dans le néant. Nous avons tous ici une grande dette envers Riza. » approuva Scar.

« Je suis d'accord, mais nous ne savons même pas où elle est. De plus, je ne connais pas exactement l'étendue de ses pouvoirs, mais ils me paraissent malgré tout élevés. Pour que quelqu'un arrive à la retenir, c'est qu'il doit posséder de grandes connaissances, et peut-être une puissance équivalente. » intervint Wrath.

Ses amis concédèrent qu'il soulevait là un point intéressant. Même en retrouvant Riza, étaient-ils capables d'affronter le danger ?

« J'espère ... » reprit Lust.

Deux têtes se tournèrent vers elle.

« Que cobra de l'enfer ne l'a pas enlevée pour la punir. »

« Et pour quelle raison ? Riza n'a enfreint aucune règle, elle avait même prit la décision de ne plus voir Mustang pour éviter que ça arrive. » objecta Scar.

« Mustang ? Mais oui c'est lui qu'il nous faut ! » s'exclama Wrath.

« Comment ça ? » interrogea Scar.

« Riza nous a dit qu'il pratiquait l'alchimie, et la même que dans sa vie antérieure. Si j'ai bonne mémoire, il était plutôt fort. » expliqua l'homonculus.

L'Ishbal sourit. Oui, Roy semblait être l'homme de la situation. En plus, lui il savait certainement comment se servir de cet ordinateur. Le trio convint donc d'aller le chercher sur-le-champ.

* * *

Wrath se changea en ULM, sorte de deltaplane à roue et à hélices, pour sortir de la vallée dans un premier temps. Une fois à l'extérieur et au-dessus de son quartier, Lust localisa sa maison à l'aide de jumelles. Wrath se métamorphosa en parachute. Ce fut lui encore qui leur permit de descendre et d'entrer dans la demeure du brun. Scar et Lust cherchèrent ensuite la chambre à coucher.

« Par ici ! » appela Lust à mi-voix.

Ils entrèrent, et Scar se chargea de réveiller Roy. Ce dernier sursauta et alluma la lumière.

« Vous ? Mais que faites-vous là ? » s'exclama-t-il.

« Nous avons besoin de votre aide. Riza a disparu. » répondit Lust.

Roy fronça les sourcils. Si eux étaient là, c'est déjà qu'elle ne devait pas être en train d'effectuer une mission. Et pour lui non plus, Riza n'était pas le genre à disparaître de son plein gré.

« J'arrive, laissez-moi le temps de m'habiller. » dit-il.

Les trois compères acquiescèrent et quittèrent sa chambre. Cinq minutes plus tard, Mustang les rejoignit au salon.

« Avant tout chose, racontez-moi ce qui s'est passé. »

Scar lui fit un récit complet, que Roy écouta attentivement. Une demande anormale …

« … et donc nous avons pensé qu'avec votre alchimie, vous sauriez à même de nous aider. » termina l'Ishbal.

« Je vois. Il faudrait qu'on puisse consulter le Courrier des enfers. La trace qui l'a appelée devrait s'y trouver. » répondit Roy.

« Nous, nous ne l'avons jamais touché. Par conséquent on ignore comment ça marche. » dit Lust.

« Mon ami Maes est informaticien. C'est grâce à lui que j'avais accès à ce site. Il a trouvé le moyen de le pirater. » révéla le brun.

C'était donc ça, pensa Scar. Ils avaient bidouillé le courrier pour connaître le nom des clients. Autrement dit, il ne leur restait plus qu'à se rendre chez Hughes. Ils quittèrent donc immédiatement l'appartement de Roy. Ce dernier les conduisit en voiture chez le concerné.

« Gnnn … Roy ? Bon dieu il est trois heures du matin qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » fit Maes en ouvrant.

« Je suis vraiment navré, mais c'est pour une urgence. Nous avons besoin que tu pirates le Courrier des enfers. » annonça Mustang.

« Hein ? Mais attends … et pourquoi ils sont là eux ? »

« Riza a disparu. Et tu es le seul à savoir qui a bien pu la contacter en dernier. » expliqua Roy.

Maes fronça les sourcils, puis laissa entrer tout ce beau monde. Il alla allumer son ordinateur.

« En attendant je vous sers quelque chose ? » demanda-t-il.

« Non non ça ira, merci bien. » répondit Scar.

Tous s'installèrent autour de Hughes, qui pianotait déjà sur son clavier. Quelques instants plus tard, il parvint à trouver le site, sous l'air étonné des compagnons de Riza.

* * *

« Incroyable. » commenta Lust.

Maes eut un petit sourire flatté, puis continua. Lorsqu'enfin il arriva au dernier contact dans l'historique, tout le monde poussa un exclamation de surprise.

« Qu'est-ce que ? » fit Wrath.

« Voilà qui explique pourquoi Riza a trouvé cette demande anormale. Quelqu'un a écrit pour l'envoyer en enfer. » dit Lust.

« Ce qui est certainement un piège. Vous pouvez savoir de qui ça vient ? » demanda Scar.

« Bien sûr. Alors c'est un certain John Morton. » répondit Hughes.

« Morton … ce nom ne m'est pas inconnu. » dit Lust.

« A tous les coups vous avez expédié un de ses proches en enfer, et il veut se venger à présent. » fit Roy.

« Je crois que vous avez raison. Je ne vois pas d'autres motifs personnellement. » lança Wrath.

« Mais pourquoi s'en prendre à Riza plutôt qu'au commanditaire ? » interrogea Maes.

« Peut-être parce qu'il n'a pas pu le découvrir. Riza reste donc la seule vers qui diriger sa haine. Surtout qu'elle reste l'exécutrice. Demander à se venger de quelqu'un c'est une chose, mais le faire c'en est une autre. » répondit Roy.

En tout cas, lui savait qu'il ne portait pas ce Morton dans son cœur. Maes avait raison : s'il quelqu'un devait être puni, c'était celui ou celle qui avait commandité cette vengeance. C'était comme si un ouvrier voulait punir ses outils pour avoir mal fait un travail. Illogique. Toujours est-il que ce type menaçait Riza. Et pour ça … Roy allait s'occuper personnellement de son cas. Maintenant qu'ils possédaient le nom du coupable, trouver son adresse serait facile. Ce que fit d'ailleurs l'informaticien aux yeux émeraudes.

« Parfait. Tu peux aller te recoucher Maes, je m'occupe du reste. » annonça Mustang.

« Attends, tu comptes faire quoi ? » demanda celui-ci.

« Un incendie. »

Ça au moins c'était clair. Pour l'avoir vu à l'œuvre Hughes savait de quoi il était capable. Il n'osait pas imaginer ce que ça pouvait donner quand il était en colère. Roy n'attendit pas sa réponse, et faillit planter là le trio des enfers.

« Vous attendez quoi ? » lança-t-il dans le couloir.

« Voilà voilà on arrive ! » répondit Wrath en accourant.

Hughes s'approcha d'une fenêtre donnant sur la rue. Il observa la voiture de son ami démarrer sur des chapeaux de roues.

« Sois quand même prudent. » dit Maes.


	11. Le jugement dernier

**Voualà, c'est le dernier chapitre. Riza va enfin savoir si sa faute a été expiée ou non, et qu'en sera-t-il de sa relation avec Roy. **

**Bonne lecture à tout le monde, et merci ^^.**

* * *

Assise à l'arrière, Lust se cramponnait comme elle pouvait. Roy conduisait à fonds de train, semblant avoir oublié qu'il n'était pas tout seul dans cette voiture. Scar qui se trouvait à l'avant, n'en menait pas large non plus. Le brun prenait les virages presque à angle droit. Encore heureux qu'il leur aie dit de s'attacher, autrement tout ce beau monde se retrouverait cul par-dessus tête.

_* Il doit vraiment être inquiet pour la miss_.* se dit Lust.

Rien qu'à voir l'éclat qui avait luit dans ses prunelles lorsqu'il avait découvert le nom du coupable, la suite promettait d'être intéressante. Il devait bouillir de colère. L'homonculus en déduisit qu'il devait s'être attaché à la fille des enfers, au moins autant qu'elle l'était de lui. Lust le comprenait très bien. Cependant, cette relation était à risques. Lust secoua la tête. Le plus important, pour l'instant, c'était qu'il n'arrive rien à Riza. Qu'allaient-ils devenir sans elle ? La plantureuse brune fut tirée de ses pensées par un arrêt brutal de la voiture. Roy en sortit le premier, toujours sans attendre les autres. Lust considéra l'endroit, tout en tâchant de rattraper Roy. Un entrepôt isolé, parfait pour séquestrer quelqu'un. Mustang enfila ses gants blancs, en ayant un air qui n'annonçait rien de bon.

Riza pour sa part, se trouvait dans un cercle étrange. Ca ne devait pas être un cercle alchimique, à sa connaissance aucun ne produisait un champ de force. La blonde avait essayé d'en sortir, en vain. La chose était capable de contenir ses pouvoirs. Non seulement ça, mais son ravisseur dont elle n'avait toujours pas vu le visage, pouvait lui envoyer de violentes décharges d'elle ne savait quoi.

« Tu as mal, Riza Ai ? » demanda son kidnappeur.

Cette dernière leva vers lui un visage constellé de gouttes de sueur, mais néanmoins inexpressif. Cette voix … elle lui disait quelque chose. Où Riza avait-elle bien pu l'entendre ? Cette sonorité semblait l'avoir marquée, c'était important elle le sentait.

« Apparemment, tu ne souffres pas encore assez. De toutes manières, ça sera toujours moins que ce que ma femme endure en ce moment en enfer. Par ta faute. » reprit-il.

« Ce n'est … pas moi qui … ai voulu l'y envoyer. » articula Riza.

« Ne te moque pas de moi !!! Elle n'avait rien fait pour mériter d'y être envoyée ! Mais tu l'as jugée coupable. » tempêta son ravisseur.

« Je ne juge pas … qui doit aller … en enfer ou non. Mon devoir … est d'exécuter la … vengeance des gens. » reprit Riza.

« Menteuse ! Comme si tu ne considérait pas leurs actes. Mais puisque tu es encore capable de parler, c'est que la punition n'a pas encore été assez forte ! »

Riza reçut de nouvelles décharges, plus puissantes que les précédentes. Des éclairs blancs, rouges et noirs parcoururent son corps. La fille des enfers serra les dents pour ne pas crier. Hélas, le courant énergétique était trop fort. Un cri finit par sortir de sa gorge, arrachant un sourire à son geôlier.

* * *

« Riza ! » fit Roy au bout d'un couloir.

Le cri était parvenu jusqu'à lui. Aussitôt, Mustang courut vers la source. Il découvrit la blonde prise dans une espèce de cage, en train de se faire électrocuter. Sa main chercha l'interrupteur à tâtons. Le brun éclaira ensuite la pièce. Ses yeux noirs de braise accrochèrent immédiatement la silhouette de Morton. Tous deux eurent alors le même réflexe : recours à l'alchimie. Un poing de pierre s'éleva, pour aller à la rencontre d'un torrent de flammes. Pendant que les deux hommes se battaient, les trois amis de Riza se précipitèrent vers la cage.

« Riza ! » appela Lust.

La fille des enfers semblait inconsciente.

« Y'a une espèce de barrière invisible ! » fit Wrath.

Lui et Scar tentèrent de la briser, en vain. Soudain, John Morton les repéra. Un claquement de ses mains tatouées, et il captura les trois compères. Mais il dû ensuite faire face aux flammes dévastatrices de Mustang, dont l'explosion le projeta en l'air. Le brun en vint ensuite aux mains. Ses poings l'avaient démangé depuis qu'il avait appris la disparition de Riza. Dans sa cage, la blonde reprit justement conscience. La première chose qu'elle vit, ce fut la silhouette de Roy.

« Roy ... »

Riza tenta de se redresser. Son corps la torturait, elle avait mal partout et se sentait à bout de forces. Finalement, elle parvint à s'asseoir au prix de gros efforts. Elle posa ses mains sur la barrière. Et c'est là que Riza le vit. LUI ?!! Cet homme abject, ce barbare inhumain, ce porc meurtrier ! Lui, par qui sa vie s'était brisée, ainsi que celle de celui qui comptait le plus au monde pour lui. Lui, le meurtrier du colonel. Ce visage était bien le sien, pas le moindre doute possible. Voilà pourquoi sa voix lui avait semblé familière. Comment aurait-elle pu oublié la voix de l'homme qui avait tué le colonel Roy Mustang ?! En parlant de lui, Riza le vit se prendre un coup et tomber inanimé sur le sol.

« ROY ! » s'écria Riza.

Il gisait à terre, comme la dernière fois. Les yeux rouges jusque là écarquillés de stupeur se plissèrent sous l'effet de la colère. Le sol se mit à gronder. Morton voulut aller la calmer, mais les secousses redoublèrent, finissant par le faire tomber. Le cercle à la craie se fissura. Bientôt le champ de force disparut. Une aura noire enveloppait Riza, qui s'éleva du sol.

« Tu as traversé le temps pour t'en prendre encore à nous ? Tu veux le tuer comme ce jour-là ?! » s'exclama-t-elle.

« De quoi tu ... » commença John en se relevant.

Il fut balayé par une vague noire, dont la substance lui brûla la peau. Des éclairs émanèrent ensuite de Riza. Une boule se forma dans sa main, qu'elle lança sur son ravisseur.

« C'est pas bon ! C'est la haine qui gouverne son coeur ! » s'exclama Wrath.

En se métamorphosant, il réussit à se libérer de ses entraves. Il alla libérer les autres.

« Riza arrête ! Si tu laisse libre cours à ta vengeance, tu va sombrer en enfer ! » appela Scar.

« Ca m'est égal … Ca m'est bien égal !! »

Riza fit voltiger Morton, qu'elle balança ensuite sur les murs. Une expression de haine pure animait son visage. Cet homme était le seul survivant de Maptown. Se sachant coupable, et voyant quelle punition Riza infligeait aux autres, il avait pris la fuite. Le seul à n'avoir pas subi sa vengeance, celui qui la méritait le plus.

« Ri … za ... » fit Roy d'une voix inaudible.

* * *

Il revoyait tout. Le village, l'arrivée des soldats. Ce gang qui terrorisait Maptown, et que les militaires de Central devaient arrêter. Roy se revoyait en colonel, expliquant son plan à ses hommes. Le visage de Riza, préoccupée. Il l'entendit parler d'un mauvais pressentiment. Puis ils firent route vers la ferme, repaire du gang. Les coups de feu retentissaient, et une vague de feu leur donna l'avantage. La bataille fut gagnée. Roy supervisait l'arrestation de chacun de ses membres. Puis les villageois vinrent eux-même y assister. Ils étaient soulagés, ce qui amena un léger sourire au colonel. Il aimait ces moments-là, quand il savait qu'il avait aidé des gens, qu'il s'était rendu utile. Conformément à son rêve.

Soudain, quelqu'un cria. Le feu ? La vision d'un entrepôt en flamme étonna le brun. C'était là que les villageois entreposaient la nourriture. Ces derniers étaient furieux. Le militaire tenta de les calmer, en vain. Les habitants furent pris d'une rage intense, qui contraignit les soldats à battre en retraite, et même à se séparer. Roy se retrouva avec son lieutenant.

« Haw … keye ... » fit le brun en rouvrant les yeux.

Des lavoirs. La foule arrivait, très en colère. Roy voulut les calmer. Mais cela eut tout l'effet inverse. Alors son lieutenant tira en l'air. Sans plus d'effet. Des pierres volèrent, dont une toucha le bras de la jeune femme. Puis un autre coup de feu. La douleur. Roy se recroquevilla, une main sur la poitrine. Il revit Riza penchée sur lui, la peur dans les yeux. Il allait mourir, il le savait. Elle le suppliait de tenir bon, mais c'était inutile.

« Lieutenant … Hawkeye … »

Ses dernières paroles lui revinrent en mémoire. Riza … il l'aimait. Depuis toujours. Cette fois, Mustang ouvrit complètement les yeux. La blonde venait d'envoyer ses amis au tapis, alors qu'ils avaient tenté de l'arrêter. Et maintenant, Riza s'apprêtait à tuer l'homme responsable de la mort du colonel.

« Lieutenant Hawkeye ça suffit ! » s'exclama Roy en se redressant d'un coup.

Riza tourna la tête vers lui, stupéfaite. Roy se releva. Il … l'avait appelée par son nom de famille … mais comment … sous le choc, la fille des enfers se posa. S'il connaissait son nom et son grade, ça signifiait qu'il se souvenait d'elle. Par quel miracle Riza n'en savait rien. Mais cela avait suffit à lui faire oublier sa colère.

« Co … colonel ? » demanda-t-elle hésitante.

« Oui Hawkeye c'est moi. Je me souviens de tout à présent. J'ai été … tué lors de cette mission militaire. Les lavoirs ... » répondit Mustang.

« C'est la faute de cet homme ! C'est lui qui vous a tué ! » s'exclama Riza en montrant Morton, grièvement blessé.

« Non Riza. C'était dans une autre vie. Ce Morton-là n'est coupable que ta séquestration. Il ne mérite pas la mort. La vengeance ne mène qu'à la vengeance, lieutenant. » reprit Roy.

C'était certainement ça qu'elle devait comprendre, en tant que fille des enfers. Ses actes auraient forcément des conséquences, ainsi qu'elle le constatait aujourd'hui. Elle avait été capturée par quelqu'un de son passé, qui voulait se venger à son tour. Riza ferma les yeux et soupira. Roy avait raison : tout ça n'était qu'un cercle vicieux. Elle sentit qu'on lui relevait le menton. Mustang se tenait devant elle, souriant.

« Je suis heureux de te revoir Riza, mais aussi … triste de ce qui t'es arrivé. » dit-il.

« Oh colonel, tout ça c'est de ma faute. Je me suis laissée aveuglée par la haine, et j'ai puni des innocents au lieu du seul et unique coupable. De plus, je n'ai pas réussi à vous protéger. » répondit Riza en détournant le regard.

« Cette fois-là non en effet. Mais je ne t'en veux pas. J'espère juste que toi tu ne m'en veux pas de pas avoir pu tenir ma promesse. »

« Je ne vous en ai jamais voulu une seule seconde. Mais vous ... »

Roy vit des larmes perler aux yeux de Riza, puis sillonner ses joues. Il les essuya avec les pouces, caressant son visage fin au passage.

« Pardon … vous m'avez … vous m'avez tellement manqué ! » articula-t-elle.

Roy la serra contre lui. Riza se cramponna à lui, comme si elle avait peur qu'il ne s'évapore. Elle pleura, comme elle ne l'avait pas fait depuis ce jour fatidique. Enfin, son précieux colonel était de retour. Scar et les homonculus furent soulagés de voir qu'elle s'était finalement calmée, et aussi heureux pour elle.

« Allez, rentrons maintenant. » fit Roy quand les sanglots de Riza s'espacèrent.

Il se tourna, et marqua un temps d'arrêt en découvrant Scar. Ce dernier plissa les yeux. Mustang se rappelait qui il avait été, et donc certainement de lui. Or, ils ne s'étaient pas franchement appréciés. Roy baissa les yeux quelques secondes, puis tendit la main à l'Ishbal. Qui la regarda comme s'il lui tendait une liasse de billets.

« Le passé c'est le passé. Nous sommes d'autres personnes à présent. » expliqua Roy.

Scar sourit, et lui serra la main. En effet, tous deux étaient morts, et leurs anciennes vies avec. Lust et Wrath sourirent, puis suivirent Roy et Riza dehors. Le jour n'allait pas tarder à se lever. Roy devait rentrer chez lui récupérer ses heures de sommeil. Mais avant, dire ce qu'il ressentait à Riza, qui finissait de lui raconter ce qui s'était produit après le décès du colonel. Alors qu'il se tournait vers elle, Riza eut un hoquet de surprise. Cherchant ce qui l'avait interpellée de la sorte, Roy découvrit un cobra aux yeux rouges tout près. Les yeux rouges du reptile s'illuminèrent, et un flash rouge les enveloppa. Le groupe se retrouva à flotter dans les airs, dans un univers gris.

* * *

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » s'étonna Lust.

Riza elle, ne le devinait que trop. Le cobra réapparut dans un torrent de flammes, et avec une taille des plus impressionnantes. Roy se plaça aussitôt devant Riza, bras écartés.

« Tu as désobéi aux règles Riza Ai. Tu as cherché à te venger. Par conséquent tu dois être punie. Tu sais ce qui va arriver n'est-ce pas ? » fit le serpent.

« Oh non. » dit Scar.

« Ce n'est pas vrai !» fit Wrath.

Derrière Roy, Riza baissa la tête. Elle avait échouée.

« Hé attendez une minute ! » lança Roy.

Le serpent reporta son attention sur lui.

« Si j'ai bien compris, le but c'était qu'elle accepte d'être la fille des enfers. Mon âme … enfin on se comprends, ne devait errer dans les limbes qu'en cas de refus. Riza a accepté sa sentence. Pendant près de cent ans elle a fait ce qu'on lui demandait. De plus, il est vrai qu'elle a cédé à la haine, mais la vengeance ne s'est pas accomplie : John Morton est toujours en vie. » exposa Roy.

Riza fut touchée que le brun prenne sa défense. Cependant, elle était déjà résignée.

« Roy … ça ira. J'étais consciente que ça pouvait arriver. J'ai accepté le marché en connaissance de cause, et j'ai échoué. Je dois donc assumer les conséquences. » lui dit-elle.

« Pas du tout ! En te punissant de la sorte, tu devais comprendre que la vengeance ne menait à rien, sinon ta perte. Et tu l'as compris aujourd'hui. N'est-ce pas ? » protesta Roy.

Il refusait de la perdre. Pas maintenant, pas encore.

« Oui, je l'ai compris grâce à toi. La vengeance ne grandit personne. C'est comme un serpent à deux têtes : quand on coupe une tête on s'empoisonne. » répondit-elle.

Riza non plus ne voulait pas le perdre une seconde fois. Seulement, la blonde savait également qu'elle ne pourrait se soustraire à la sentence du grand serpent. Elle passa donc devant Mustang.

« J'accepterais ma sentence. » annonça-t-elle avec fermeté.

« Bien. Le jeune homme a dit vrai : ta punition devait te faire comprendre les conséquences de la vengeance. C'est désormais chose faite. Cependant, tu as été confronté à ta haine et tu y as succombé. » commença le reptile.

Un silence infernal s'ensuivit ensuite. La tension fut terrible pour Mustang, qui ne put s'empêcher de prendre Riza par la taille. Derrière, ses trois compagnons attendaient le verdict avec angoisse. Le jugement dernier était arrivé.

« S'il vous plaît … ne me la reprenez pas. » supplia Roy.

« Je n'en avais pas l'intention. Parce qu'elle a compris, j'offre à présent le choix à Riza. Elle peut gagner l'au-delà et finir sa purgation, ou bien rester la fille des enfers. » énonça le serpent.

« Est-ce que … qu'en est-il de l'âme du colonel ? » demanda Riza.

« Elle est déjà libre. Depuis 29 ans. »

Riza et Roy se regardèrent. Alors … il possédait bien l'âme du militaire, il s'était réincarné.

« Le faire revivre et te confronter à l'être que tu haïssais a été un test. Que tu as à moitié réussi. » reprit le cobra.

Eh bien, songea Lust, heureusement qu'il voyait le verre d'eau à moitié plein plutôt qu'à moitié vide. Riza se tourna vers Roy. Elle était soulagée de savoir que son âme ne risquait plus rien. Elle lui prit les mains, indécise.

« Si je gagne l'au-delà, je ne pourrais plus être à tes côtés. » lui dit-elle.

« Mais tu sera en paix. » répondit le brun.

« Pas sans toi. Je t'aime Roy. »

« Je t'aime aussi Riza, et j'ai une idée. »

Il avisa le grand serpent.

* * *

« J'ai moi aussi dans le passé commis des fautes lourdes. Permettez-moi de rester avec Riza, en tant que son compagnon, comme pour les autres. » demanda-t-il.

Riza saisit l'idée. Si elle restait la fille des enfers, ils seraient ensemble pour de bon cette fois.

« Puisque j'ai succombé à la haine, je resterais Jigoku Riza, à la condition que Roy demeure avec moi. » annonça-t-elle.

« Soit. Le compromis me convient. » décréta le cobra.

« Juste une dernière chose s'il vous plaît. Je voudrais qu'une personne se souvienne de moi. Il s'agit de Maes Hughes. » reprit Roy.

« Entendu. Allez à présent, accomplissez votre tâche jusqu'à ce que je juge vos fautes entièrement expiées. »

Le serpent disparut, et ils se retrouvèrent tous devant l'entrepôt. Il y eut un instant de flottement, le temps que tout le monde réalise ce qui venait de se passer.

« Eh ben on a eu chaud ! » lâcha Roy.

Cette déclaration provoqua un rire libérateur dans le groupe. Riza se pelotonna contre Roy.

« En effet. Mais maintenant je me sens enfin sereine. » annonça-t-elle.

« Bienvenue dans le groupe Roy, si tu permets que je t'appelle comme ça et que je te tutoie. » lança Scar.

« Pas de soucis. Donc si j'ai bien compris je dois déménager. »

« Tout à fait. Je vais te monter où je vis. » répondit Riza.

Le déménagement fut rapide, grâce aux pouvoirs de tout le monde. Mustang découvrit la vallée fleurie, qu'il trouva superbe. Il n'y eut en revanche pas besoin de lui expliquer sa nouvelle tâche, juste de lui préciser qu'à présent il disposait d'un pouvoir spécial, et qu'il pouvait se changer en poupée de paille.

« Nous enquêtons également sur les gens qui nous contactent. » ajouta Wrath.

« D'accord. » acquiesça le brun.

Avant de s'y mettre, Roy alla rendre visite à Maes pour lui donner les dernières informations. Son ami fut d'abord estomaqué d'apprendre qu'il rejoignait Riza et son équipe. Mais lui souhaita bonne chance, voyant qu'il était heureux. Mustang constata que devenir l'assistant de Riza incluait être retiré de la circulation. Hormis Hughes, plus personne ne souvenait de lui. Ces détails mis au point, il retourna dans la vallée. Pile au moment où un bruit de clochettes retentit.

* * *

« Nous avons un travail. Roy, viens avec moi. » annonça Riza.

Il s'en alla avec elle. Leur nouveau client était une adolescente d'une quinzaine d'années.

« Je suis Riza Ai, tu m'as invoquée ? » demanda la blonde.

« La fille des enfers. »

« Oui. Roy. »

« Voilà ma puce ! »

Le brun se métamorphosa en une poupée du même bleu que son ancien uniforme, ce qui fit sourire intérieurement Riza. Elle tendit ensuite l'objet à la jeune fille, tout en lui expliquant les termes de son service. Les formalités terminées, Riza disparut. Comme toujours, il ne fallut guère longtemps avant que la ficelle ne se dénoue. La poupée bleue s'envola.

« Vengeance accordée. » énonça Roy.

Dans la vallée, Lust apporta son kimono à Riza. Cette dernière le revêtit, puis rejoignit son groupe.

« C'est parti pour ma première vengeance. » annonça Roy avant que les flammes ne l'enveloppent.

Dans le couloir d'une maison, une femme portait une pile de paquets. Soudain, ses achats en sortirent et se mirent à l'agresser.

« Mais héééé ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

Puis ce fut au tour de bijoux, de chaussures et tout un tas de babioles de venir l'attaquer. La femme se trouvait à genoux, les bras entourant sa tête et appelant à l'aide.

« Voilà voilà ! » fit Scar.

Il arriva, attrapa la dame et la fourra dans un sac de grand magasin. Elle passa ensuite en caisse, où Lust l'éblouit en passant l'appareil pour enregistrer les codes barres sur ses yeux.

« Emballé c'est pesé ! » lança la brune.

Roy attrapa ensuite le sac qu'il lâcha rudement dans un coffre de voiture.

« Mais où vous m'emmenez ? » demanda la femme.

« A la poubelle. Vous ne convenez pas du tout, je dirais même que vous êtes périmée. » répondit Mustang.

Sitôt dit sitôt fait. La femme fut relâchée dans un monceaux d'immondices puants et dégoulinant.

« Vous vous sentirez vite chez vous. Après tout quand on épouse un homme pour son argent et qu'on le ruine ensuite, on ne vaut pas mieux que ça. » annonça Wrath, perché sur le rebord de la poubelle.

« Que … c'est de la calomnie ! » s'exclama l'intéressée.

« C'est tout ce que vous avez à dire ? » interrogea Lust.

« Parfaitement ! J'ignore de quoi vous parlez, mais mon avocat ... »

« Bon, eh bien ce sera tout miss ! » fit Scar.

« Misérable ombre noire prisonnière des ténèbres, méprisant les gens allant jusqu'à les blesser. Toi dont l'âme est souillée par le crime et noyée dans un karma immonde, veux-tu … goûter à la mort cette fois ? » énonça Riza.

Les fleurs enveloppèrent la femme. Riza menait sa barque sur le fleuve conduisant à l'enfer. Roy était dedans, devant la condamnée. Il tenait une rose rouge, qu'il promenait autour de son nez.

« Voyez-vous chère madame, l'amour c'est comme une fleur. Si on n'en prends pas soin, elle meurt. Et pourtant c'est une chose merveilleuse que d'aimer et être aimé. Une fleur précieuse. Vous, vous étiez une rose en plastique, qu'on retire du vase et qu'on jette. » dit-il.

Une tige de rosier couverte d'épines poussa et ligota la femme. Les ronces s'enfoncèrent dans sa chair.

« Cette vengeance … te précipite en enfer. » déclara Riza au moment de franchir la porte des damnés.

Les clochettes sonnèrent. En haut, une jeune fille contemplait son tatouage noir. Et nos amis retournaient à leur maison.


End file.
